Dragon ball Z, el retorno del peor enemigo de Gohan
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Videl esta en un caso con el Gran Saiyaman sobre un grupo de traficantes de drogas que aparecio misteriosamente en ciudad Satán, despues de un inscidente sobre en el caso, acabo en el hospital la peli negra, la sopresa que se llevo su amiga Erasa cuando fue a visitarla, "Videl, ¿eso que tiene es una cola?" pregunto la rubia sorprendida. (no saga de Buu)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Fue un día normal en la preparatoria estrella naranja, Videl había vuelto a noquear a Shapener y Erase no paraba de reír por lo bajo, no porque su compañero rubio fue noqueado por la hija de Satanás, si no lo que provoco que Videl noqueara al rubio.

"E-ra-sa" siseo Videl mirando con enojo a su amiga, mientras la rubia intentaba no estallar de risa.

" _¿Qué paso?"_ pregunto Gohan confundido, estaba haciendo sus tarea que no escucho lo que dijo Shapener.

Miro Videl a Gohan, haciendo que semi-saiyan miraran a otro lado nervioso, aunque estuviera acostumbrado a la mirada de Vegeta y en parte la de Bulma, por una razón la mirada de Videl le ponía nervioso.

Ante eso Erasa al final no pudo evitar la risa y empezó a reír a carcajada.

"¡ERASA!" salto Videl enojada y sonrojada, confundiendo aún más a Gohan.

Después de la clase, Videl intento perseguir a Gohan de nuevo, para encontrar un callejón sin salida, ante eso gruñó y dio una patada a una lata vacía, metiendo en el contendedor de basura, mientras Gohan lo miraba desde arriba.

"buena puntería" murmuro el medio-saiyan al ver eso "mejor me voy antes que se dé cuenta y tenga que explicar cómo llegue en el tejado en menos de un segundo" se fue dejando solo a la chica.

En la mansión Satán.

Videl estaba golpeando el saco de boxeo con rabia, por una razón sentía curiosidad por Gohan, la forma que se comportaba y los misterio que rodeaba el chico, hizo que su lado detective se activada, pero no espero que fuera difícil, aunque su forma de mentir era mala, no fue capaz de sacar nada del chico, además apareció ese tipo llamada el Gran Saiyaman, aunque sus poses era ridículas, tenía que reconocer que era fuerte, ante eso dio otro gran golpe, tenía que reconocer que si no hubiera aparecido en ese día, seguramente estaría muerta como mínimo.

Después de golpear unos minutos más, dejo el saco y fue a su habitación, disponía a ducharse, cuando recordó porque había golpeado a Shapener, el estúpido había dicho que cual prefería tener su primera cita, con el o con Gohan, Videl inconscientemente dijo Gohan sin pensarlo cuando estaba distraída, cuando se dio cuenta de todo golpeo a Shapener por hacer responder eso y miro a su amiga con odio para que no saltara con idea locas, lo único que se alegro es que Gohan no lo escucho, no necesitaba a otro como Shapener persiguiéndola.

" _¿Pero me perseguiría?"_ pensó Videl cogió la ropa nuevas y se fue a la ducha confundida, tenía la sensación que no sería así o al menos no como Shapener, cuando escucho un pitido, parpadeo sorprendida y miro a su bolsa para ver que era de la comisaria "que raro, normalmente no suele ver criminales a esta hora" murmuro la chica que agarro su reloj y apretó el botón

"¿Videl?, ¿te estoy molestándote?" Ahora si la chica estaba confundida ante la llamada del comisario.

"No, disponía a…" se quedó callada no iba a decir que iba a ducharse "preparar las cosas para mañana" respondió con normalidad intentando ocultar su leve nerviosismo por haber cortado su frase por unos segundos.

"mañana tenemos una reunión, nos gustaría que viniera y si puede localizar al gran saiyaman, te lo agradecería" eso molesto a Videl

"¿Por qué debería llamar a ese payaso?" Pregunto la chica enojada.

"Videl" abrió los ojos la peli negra ante la voz seria del comisario "es serio, mañana quiero que estéis los dos, hasta mañana" intento la chica protestar pero se cortó la comunicación.

"Genial" dijo Videl dejado la ropa sucia en la canasta con fuerza y abría la ducha enojada "¿Cómo voy a localizar a ese payaso?, ni siquiera sé si patrulla la zona después de clase o como si pudiera hacer una señal como hace con Batma para llamarle" hablo Videl con sarcasmo.

En la casa de los Son.

Gohan había terminado los ejercicios y estaba entrenando en secreto, desde que empezó a ayudar a Videl, sintió que tenía que volver estar en forma y por una rara razón Vegeta supo sus intenciones.

Él estaba en shock cuando el príncipe de los saiyan llamo a su casa la semana pasada para que entrenara con él, le dejo aturdido por la repentina llamada y cuando fue el otro día supo cómo el viejo saiyan se enteró, había sentido el Ki de Gohan subir, indicando que había vuelto a las arte marciales y para Vegeta significaba un compañero o rival digno para luchar, cuando lucharon Gohan tuvo que salir corriendo de la ira de Bulma, si entre él y Vegeta había reventado la sala de gravedad y ni siquiera había llegado a transformase en super saiyan los dos combatiente, parecía que Vegeta olvido en poner la seguridad de la habitación para evitar eso, por suerte parece que el príncipe de los saiyan calmo a Bulma. ¿Cómo?, ni idea, solo sabía que Vegeta estaba más enojado de lo normal, mientras Bulma sonreía felizmente, tanto que tenía miedo de preguntar el porqué de su felicidad.

De repente Gohan sintió algo raro y cerró los ojos para saber que era, pero no consiguió saber que era, estaba sintiendo esa extrañes señales desde hace algunos días, pensó que era algo sin importancia, pero ya había pasado varias veces en la semana, pensaba ir a preguntar a Piccolo si sabía algo al respecto o tal vez a Dende al ser el guardián del planeta Tierra, podría haber visto cual era la causa.

Al terminar de entrenar, se ducho y se fue a dormir.

De vuelta con Videl.

Salió de la ducha más calmada y miro a su ordenador y dio clic a un video, era videos de torneo anteriores de arte marciales, aunque su padre decía que no valía la pena y que solo mirara los que participará el, pero no le hizo caso a su padre, siempre le gusto ver otro videos, después de ver varios torneo, le gusto el participante Son Goku, por una razón le encantaba, tal vez era por lo joven que participo o era por esa aura de confianza que emitía en sus combates, por lo poco que veía en sus video podía ver que era una gran persona, además de ser un gran artista marcial, después esta la supuesta mujer anónima, que decidió que si un día lo encontrara pediría su autógrafo con seguridad, su nombre era Chichi y tanto ella y él se había prometido, dos artista marciales mostrando su amor en un torneo, para algunos resultaría fuera de lugar, pero para Videl no, después de todo era artista marciales, podría ser que fuera contrincante y por el paso del tiempo apareció el amor entre ellos, pero en la forma que se veía el video, parecía que Son Goku no conocía la mujer, después de vencerla y hablar con la chica, pudo ver su mirada de asombro y después aceptar algo, dando a entender que se conocía de antes, pero los detalles no estaba claro o se había perdido con el tiempo.

Disponía a apagar el PC, cuando vio algo raro, había una nueva sección en los videos de torneo, había subido sobre el torneo de Cell, miro el reloj, era tarde y sabría que mañana sería un día duro, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad y dio clic.

Tardo unos segundos en cargar el video y vio un gran ring, en el medio estaba Cell, miró fijamente a ese ser y vio que era verde con manchas verde más oscura por todo su cuerpo, además de tener dos alas negras y parecía que tenía dos cuerno de insecto o por el estilo, parpadeo varias veces, podía ver que no era humano, pero tenía forma humanoide, paro el video y abrió otro video, era el que fue trasmitido en la televisión en ese momento y comparo los dos video, se podía ver que el video que estaba viendo tenía por mucho mejor calidad, tal vez había limpiado o mejorado la calidad del video con el que salió la televisión, no le dio importancia, significaba que podía ver mejor y tal vez ver ese supuesto truco que decía su padre, teniendo eso en mente dio play de nuevo.

Videl vio cuando aparecieron los famosos hombre que hacia esos trucos, cuando paro el video, por una razón le parecía conocer algunos de ellos, cuando un clic sonó en su mente, rápidamente miro los otro videos de otro torneo anteriores y se sorprendió, gran parte de ellos era artista marciales que participaron en torneo anteriores y su padre había dicho que eran don nadie y que no sabía de arte marciales, gimió la chica avergonzada, si alguien descubriera que había insultado a un ex campeón Ten shin han y el participante Krillin, incluso había identificado al famoso jugador de beisbol Yamcha, pero no era capaz de identificar a la pareja con el cabello de oro, el hombre de verde o los dos que vestía con ropa azules con una extraña armadura.

Siguió viendo el video, vio como los alumnos de sus padre perdió y que su padre explicara de porque perdieron, por una razón sintió que no perdieron por eso, pero no le dio importancia, ahora era turno de su padre, unos segundos y paro el video tapándose la cara avergonzada, no podía cree que su padre hiciera todas esa cosas solo para intimidar a Cell, pero lo peor era que la criatura ni se inmuto y el reportero solo estaba haciendo la pelota a su padre haciendo más embarazoso, después de calmarse un poco dio play, vio como su padre se lanzó a atacar y por primera vez Videl quedo completamente confundida y sorprendida, cuando era pequeña pensó que Cell no era capaz de defenderse como dijo el reportero del ataque de su padre, pero ahora con esa calidad de imagen y siendo un artista marcial podía ver una cosa clara, Cell no se movía porque no era capaz de evadirlo, era que no vio necesidad de evadirlo, un gran temor creció y se confirmó su sospechas al ver que Cell sin dificulta lanzo a su padre fuera del ring y no porque tropezó como dijo él.

"¿Qué demonios?" hablo Videl tocando la sien con la mano aun aturdida y parando el video "¿Cómo mi padre venció a Cell?, está claro que sus ataque no le hace nada" medito un poco la chica " _podría ser que después de combatir contra los otros combatiendo Cell estaba débil y por eso mi padre pudo vencerlo_ " ante eso la chica se enojó, era la única idea posible de como gano su padre "Papa ¿cómo pudiste decir esas cosas?, cuando ellos te ayudaron a ganar" Videl estaba muy enojada, había descubierto que su padre no pudo vencer a Cell solo y en vez de dar la gracias a esos artista marciales por su ayuda, no paro de insultarlo " _nota mental, tener una conversación con mi padre seriamente_ " gruño volviendo a poner el video.

"¿quién ser el primero en pelear?, acaso será tú en pelear primero Goku" Videl paro el video y miro al hombre que estaba a punto de subir al ring, miro y parpadeo una, dos y hasta tres veces y miro en otro video del torneo anterior, pudo ver que tenía el mismo traje, pero su color de pelo y ojos era distintos, sin embargo sentía el mismo aura.

"¿se pintó el pelo y se puso lentilla verde? Tal vez para que no lo reconocieran" preguntó Videl a si misma confundida, había retrocedido el video para escuchar mejor y no había duda, Cell dijo el nombre de Goku y la forma que dijo parecía que fuera el único con interés entre los participante, ahora tenía un gran interés en el combate.

Miro la hora y vio que era ya tarde, pero no podía parar, descubrir que uno o dos de los participantes misteriosos de los juegos de Cell eran ex campeones de torneo marciales, tenía que ver qué nivel tenia ahora y no dudo en seguir viendo el video.

Mientras Goku se acercaba a Cell, el monstruo por primera vez dejo su posición relajada y se preparó para luchar, Videl pudo ver como su padre decía que era un don nadie sin idea de arte marciales y que no duraría ni dos segundos en pie y se rio por su postura de combate, la chica sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa varias veces, ¿no sabía su padre que era el anterior campeón de arte marciales?, no se había molestado en mirar quien fue el campeón ante que él, por la forma que hablaba su padre parecía que no y además podía ver que la postura de Goku no había hueco en sus defensa, algo que su padre si tenía cuando se enfrentó a Cell ,

Sin decir más los dos combatientes empezaron a pelear, podía ver como intercambiaban golpes entre ellos a gran velocidad, dejando a Videl a cuadro, estaba claro que Son Goku había mejoramos más y más fuerte que el último torneo que participo, en un momento se asustó cuando Cell casi le saca del ring y casi salto de alegría cuando Goku casi saco a Cell, estaba claro que los dos estaba igualados o al menos hasta ahora.

"buenos, dejemos de calentamientos, vamos a pelear enserio" dijo Cell dejando a Videl en shock.

"¿Qué?" paro el video y volvió atrás para escuchar que no era una broma de su mente, pero no fue eso, Cell solo estaba calentando según él y por la respuesta que dio Goku, también estaba igual.

Mientras Goku y Cell estaba en su supuesto calentamiento, en el video su padre estaba sorprendido por los movimientos de Cell y Goku y admitió que el hombre se estaba defendiendo bien y que posiblemente sabría algo de arte marciales, pero que estaba a su límite ya.

Completamente Videl tenía ganas de golpearse contra la mesa otra vez y para colmo, Goku y Cell había admitido que solo estaba calentando cuando su padre termino de decir eso, dejando de nuevo en ridículo a su padre.

"No podría callarse por Kami" murmuro Vider por lo bajo y avergonzada.

En un lugar, en el mirador, había un pequeño hombre verde, su nombre era Dende y estaba mirando justamente lo que estaba haciendo la joven y no pudo evitar en sonreír como la joven no paraba de lamentar las estupideces de su padre hacía en el video.

"lo siento, no puedo callar a tu padre, si pudiera no hubiera dejado decir esa gran mentira en ese momento, aunque siento que pronto recibida su merecido por esa mentira" murmuro Dende pero Piccolo que estaba meditando lo escucho.

"¿algo interesante?" miro de reojo el antiguo dios y Rey demonio.

"digamos que la hija de cierto farsante está dando cuenta que su padre no es tan noble como ella pensaba" hablo Dende tranquilamente.

"¿Satan tiene hija?" pregunto Piccolo sorprendido que esa persona tuviera familia.

"y es amiga de Gohan" esa información llamo la atención y fue a ver también.

"está viendo un video de los juegos de Cell" miro Piccolo sorprendido.

"y es fan de Goku" ante la palabra de Dende, Piccolo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

"Ok, con eso me ha demostrado que no es igual que su padre" ahora tenía interés en ver como reaccionaria la chica ante el verdadero combate de Cell y Goku.

De vuelta con la chica.

Videl se quedó mudo, vio como la expresión de Goku cambio, ante era tranquilo y amable, pero ahora era serio y listo para combatir hasta la muerte y antes que asimilara el cambio de la mirada de Goku, este desprendió un gran ventolera, su pelo resalto más al terminar, tenía un aspecto más serio, mientras un aura dorado rodeaba su cuerpo, pero Cell no se quedó atrás e imito a Goku.

Videl miro la pantalla más seriamente, cuando los dos peleadores desaparecieron dejándola en shock.

"¿Qué?" agarro Videl la pantalla y miro más cerca "¿Dónde se ha metido?" Miraba por todo lados de la pantalla, pero sin rastro de ellos, cuando escucho algo "ese sonido, se parece a cuando estoy golpeando el saco de boxeo o cuando golpeo a los criminales" cerro los ojos unos segundo para escuchar mejor "si se parece, significa que está combatiendo, ¿pero dónde está?" Videl miro más cerca pero sin éxito de ver a los peleadores.

Vio como su padre daba otra escusa barata para explicar eso, Videl no se lo creyó, era imposible ocultarse y estar golpeándose entre ellos al mismo tiempo, cuando la única mujer del grupo miro hacia arriba, haciendo que el cámara mirada arriba, se vio que había algo arriba, pero apenas podía ver que era, pero estaba claro que el sonido de los golpes venia de ese lugar.

Suspiro, resultaba que ellos saltaron tan rápido que despisto la cámara y como nadie se dio cuenta, todos estaban mirando el ring cuando el combate estaba en otro lugar.

"por Kami, me hubiera gustado estar allí, no es lo mismo ver a través de una cámara" suspiro algo decepcionada, de que el pobre hombre internaba grabar el combate sin mucho éxito.

En el mirador, se podía ver como Dende y Piccolo sonreía algo nervioso, porque sabía que aunque la chica hubiera estado en ese lugar, no sería capaz de ver o al menos la mitad de la cosas.

Para sorpresa vio como Goku grito de repente y una gran luz apareció, cuando el destello desapareció, el ring había desaparecido la única regla que podría derrotar a Cell sin tener que matarlo había desaparecido, pero aún estaba sorprendida que un gran hombre con una armadura verde había sacado a su padre y los demás fuera del ring y había pedido que se fuera o al menos que estuviera lejos, parece que su padre obedeció y estuvieron más lejos que antes, en parte entendía que era peligroso, pero ahora sería más difícil de ver y de escuchar el combate.

Paro el video y miro la hora, era la tres de la mañana, decidió dejarlo por hoy, ante de apagar el Pc vio su table en la mesa y se le ocurrió una idea, podría terminar verlo en la clase, el video solo quedaba entre diez o quince minutos, podría terminarlo ahora pero tenía la sensación que si lo terminara no sería capaz de dormir y que tendría demasiada pregunta sin responder en su cabeza, rápidamente descargo el video en su table y se fue a dormir, olvidando temporalmente que tenía que buscar una forma de dar con el gran saiyaman para la reunión en la comisaria.

En el mirador Dende estaba algo preocupado, no porque descubriera el secreto de quien mato a Cell, si no por su amigo Gohan, esa chica no era tonta y estaba seguro que se daría cuenta que su padre no mato a Cell, si con solo ver el combate de Hercules y Cell se dio cuenta de la diferencia de poder entre ellos, si viera el resto del video, llegaría a la conclusión que su padre no mato a Cell y buscaría el verdadero héroe y ese era Gohan y ese chico solo estaba intentando tener una vida normal, miro a Piccolo esperando una sugerencia.

"no te preocupes, admito que la chica es lista, pero no creo que pueda relacionar a Gohan con el repartidor, después de todo no sabe nada sobre los saiyan" explico el más viejo de los dos

"tiene razón y puede que piense que es Goku y no Gohan el que derroto a Cell" volvió a mirar Dende a la chica que se había quedado dormida.

Mañana en la preparatoria estrella naranja.

Videl llego a su casillero cansada, aunque consiguió dormir algo, no fue suficiente y estaba algo agotada, por suerte las tres primera hora podría echar una cabezadita sin que los profesores se dé cuenta, solo rezara que no llamara para luchar contra el crimen, ante la idea recordó la reunión y dio una leve cabezada a su casillero, se había olvidado la reunión y el tema sobre el gran saiyaman, dando un suspiro, recogió los libros necesario.

"¿te pasa algo Videl?" pregunto Erasa preocupada por su amiga al verla en ese estado.

"te contare a la hora del almuerzo y no, no es nada sobre chicos" interrumpió Videl antes que su amiga dijera que la causa era por un chico.

"Hola bebe, ¿quiere que salgamos después de clase?" puso Shapener el brazo alrededor del cuello de Videl.

"primero no soy tu bebe, segundo no pienso salir contigo y por ultimo no estoy de humor" respondió Videl dejando fuera de combate al rubio.

"buenas" apareció Gohan y vio al rubio fuera de combate "¿volvió a intentarlo?" preguntó el chico algo nervioso.

"Si y trae a Shapener a la clase, seria de mala educación dejarlo en el suelo" hablo Erasa amablemente al medio Saiyan.

"de acuerdo" agarro Gohan sin esfuerzo y lo llevo a clase, por una vez Videl no se percató de la fuerza que Gohan estaba demostrando en ese momento.

Videl bostezo dando a entender que se despertó y sonó la campana dando lugar el almuerzo y estiro los brazos.

"bien hora de terminar lo que empecé ayer" miro la chica en su bolso buscando la table que tenía el video.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto Erasa con curiosidad.

"investigando" respondió Videl con sinceridad "aunque creo que no es buen lugar aquí, vamos a la azotea" se levantó la peli negra recogiendo sus cosas.

"¿venís chicos?" pregunto la rubia a los dos chicos.

"donde vaya mi…" vio como Videl levanto el puño "amiga Videl yo iré" hablo algo nervioso, ganando la risa de Gohan y Erasa "¿viene chico nerd?"

"¿Por qué no?" levanto los hombro levemente y recogió sus cosas.

Al llegar, vieron como Gohan comía una gran cantidad de comida, aunque sabía que comía mucho, aun no era capaz de asimilar dicho fenómeno.

"dime, ¿Qué investiga?" intento Erasa sacar el secreto de su amiga.

"el torneo de Cell" ese comentario hizo que Gohan estuviera a punto de atragantarse pero lo evito.

"¿Qué descubriste?, que lo fabuloso que fue su padre, el salvador del mundo" hablo Shapener alagando a su héroe.

"que los supuesto estafadores, eran antiguos campeones de arte marciales" antes esa información, Erasa y Shapener miraron sorprendido y Gohan empezó a comer más lentamente.

"sabes Erasa que me gusta ver videos de torneo anteriores" afirmó su amiga con la cabeza, pero la rubia lamentaba que no tuviera gusto en ir de compra como ella "ayer alguien subió el video de los juegos de Cell en mejor calidad y pude reconocer a casi todos" explico Videl y saco una carpeta y empezó a mostrar las pruebas, la chica de Satán siempre le gustaba demostrar la razón con pruebas solidad y pensó traerlo para que Erasa no pensara mal y dijera que era por un chico.

Mientras Videl demostraba que Ten shin han, Krillin y Yamcha estaba en el torneo, Gohan empezó a sudar, temía que lo reconociera y empezó a lamentar en haber venido.

"entonces, ¿sabes quién era la pareja de oro y los otros tres?" pregunto Sharpener "no puedo creer que mi jugador favorito de beisbol Yamcha, fuera un ex artista marcial, aunque eso explicaría su buena forma y porque nunca pierde" miro el rubio sorprendido.

"No, solo pude reconocer a uno" suspiro Videl al no reconocer a los otros guerreros "tal vez si termino de ver el video pueda averiguarlo"

"¿no terminaste?" pregunto Erasa sorprendida de eso, ella sabía que su amiga no pararía hasta completarlo todo.

"porque tengo reunión en la comisaria esta tarde, además tengo que busca el payaso de el gran saiyaman" ese comentario llamo la atención de Gohan.

"¿Para qué quiere la comisaria el gran saiyaman?" pregunto Gohan con interés.

"no lo sé, ni siquiera me explicaron para que era la reunión, mejor termino de ver el video porque me estoy enojado" murmuro Videl enojada.

Gohan vio el video y reconoció en que parte era, era en que Cell estallo el ring cuando estaba luchando con su padre, estaba nervioso, era verdad que la calidad era superior al que salió por la tele.

"¿sabes quién es ese hombre?" pregunto Erasa, le parecía sexy y viendo como era sus brazos estaba seguro que todo su cuerpo era como un dios.

"es Goku, antiguo campeón de arte marciales antes que mi padre ganara el siguiente" explico Videl, haciendo que Gohan sudara más y empezaba a buscar posible respuesta, aunque parecía que no era capaz de relacionarlo con él.

"Pero no era peli negro de ojo negro, recuerdo que es tu ídolo" esa información que dejo Erasa sorprendió al medio saiyan, descubrir que su compañera de clase era fan de su padre.

"yo también tenia duda, pero mirar esta parte" enseño Videl en la parte que Cell pronunciaba el nombre de Goku "además tiene el mismo ropaje que los anteriores torneo" saco una imagen de la carpeta para demostrar que era verdad.

"¿Tal vez seguía la moda en esa época?" hablo Shapener sin pensar demasiado.

" _eso era porque estaba en súper saiyan_ " pensó Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"da igual, quiero terminarlo antes que termine el almuerzo" corto Videl y puso el video en marcha.

Tanto Erasa y Shapener se quejaban de que no era capaz de ver casi nada, haciendo que Gohan sonriera por lo bajo, cuando en el video se vio cuando Goku utilizo el movimiento instantáneo y el Kamekamehan, para volar la parte de arriba de Cell.

"dios santo, es peor de lo que se veía en la tele" hablo Shapener recordando esa parte.

"¿co…como sobrevivió ese monstruo?" pregunto Erase sin creerse lo que veía.

"Goku aun esta en guardia" miro Videl como el saiyan no bajaba la guardia, como si esperaba algo.

Para sorpresa de todos (menos Gohan) vio como Cell se levantó y se regenero, dejando en shock a los tres.

"Ok, ¿Cómo demonio gano mi padre contra una cosa que se regenera aun cuando pierde la maldita cabeza?" Dijo Videl enojada "cuando vi el video, supe que mi padre no pudo vencer solo pero con esto no encuentro lógica en su victoria en solitario" gruño completamente enojada.

"¿Tal vez tenga un truco?" pregunto Erasa haciendo que todo lo mirara "recuerdo que algunos animales recupera sus miembro perdidos, tal vez Cell tenía esa habilidad y según leí no puede regenerarse continuamente por el coste de nutriente y energía, puede que Cell llego su límite en cierto punto" intento explicar la rubia lo mejor posible.

"eso deja que mi padre no pudo vencerlo solo" gimió Videl sabiendo que no se estaba equivocando en su teoría "¿Por qué mi padre dijo todo eso a ellos? No encuentro la respuesta" miro el video que había dado pausa para asimilar lo que había visto.

"terminemos de ver el video" propuso Shapener, poniendo nervioso a Gohan.

Vieron como continuo el combate, se sorprendió como era la intensidad de los golpes cuando era capaz de verlo, cuando de repente Goku fue al suelo y su aura dorada desapareció y dijo que se rendía.

"¿acaba de decir que se rinde?" pregunto Erasa, vio como estaba el estado de Goku, pero también vio como estaba Cell y veía que no había demasiada diferencia.

"si se rinde, pero apena consigo escucharlo, está muy lejos de la cámara" dijo Videl volviendo a poner esa parte.

Gohan estaba nervioso era la parque en que su padre decía su nombre, cuando llego esa parte apena era capaz de escuchar su nombre.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" pregunto Erasa, no era capaz de escuchar con claridad.

"ni idea, algo de Go.. o lo que sea" respondió el rubio a su amiga, haciendo que Gohan suspirada aliviado que el micro no captara su nombre completo.

"ahora entiendo porque decían el repartidor, es difícil de escuchar cuál era su nombre" dijo Videl frustrada "al menos sé que empieza con la Go, es rubio y ojos verdes y supuestamente tiene nuestra edad" apunto en su libreta para buscar más información más tarde.

"¿puede que sea ese guerrero dorado que impido el atraco al principio de curso?" El comentario de Erasa puso nervioso a Gohan de nuevo.

"no había pensado en eso" parpadeo Videl sorprendida que su amiga fuera más inteligente de lo que creía.

"apenas queda video" miro Sharpener

"según dijeron se rompió la cámara" recordó Videl cuando llamo a la Tv de porque se había vuelto negra la pantalla en aquella época.

"fue un milagro que no se rompiera al principio con tantas explosiones" dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

"en eso tengo que dar la razón" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Vio como el repartido peleaba contra Cell, se sorprendieron como un niño de diez años era capaz de enfrentarse a ese monstruo, cuando Cell agarro al niño y golpeo varias veces antes de mandarlo contra una montaña.

"lo mato, lo mato" dijo Erasa tapándose la cara con sus manos.

"e..eso fue cruel" miro Shapener a un lado.

"¿Por qué mi padre no intervino?, ¿Por qué Goku no intervino?" pregunto Videl sin entender como dos maestro de arte marciales no hacia nada para salvar a un niño pequeño.

"mirar mejor" dijo Gohan, confundiendo a sus compañeros, cuando escucho un grito en el video y apareció el niño vivo, aunque tenía una herirá en la frente y algunos cortes sin importancia.

"¿Cómo un niño puede sobrevivir a eso?" pregunto Erasa parpadeando varias veces.

"no me entraña que mi padre dijera que es un truco y la gente lo creyera, es difícil de creérselo" hablo Videl, sabía que no era trucos por el motivo de que todo fue en directo y se sentía demasiado real.

Miraron más el video y vio como el repartidor decía algo a Cell, mientras el monstruo solo se reía levemente.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Pregunto Erasa con curiosidad,

"no sé, ojala la cámara estuviera más cerca" dijo Videl frustrada en no saber que estaba diciendo.

"está intentando convencer que esta pelea es inútil" hablo Gohan inconscientemente.

"¿Cómo lo sabe, nerd?" pregunto Shapener con curiosidad.

"porque es un niño" respondió Gohan algo nervioso.

"tiene sentido, un niño inocente no sabría que hay persona malas que por mucho que hable no cambiaran de aparecer" dijo Videl, había hablado muchos con criminales y había algunos que por mucho que dijera no cambiaba de idea.

"lo está golpeando" salto Erasa asustada como Cell golpeaba cruelmente al repartidor y vio como apareció c16 para salvar al niño pero vio como fue destruido "e..era un robot" dijo Erasa intentando en no desmayarse, no desmayo porque vio la parte metálica del robot y supo que no era un ser vivo.

"lo es" miro Videl sorprendida y recordó una cosa "tenía el logotipo de la Corp Capsule en su pecho, seguro que era uno de su invenciones, sería raro que unos de los más ricos y inteligente no hiciera nada para salvar el mundo" hablo la chica pelinegra.

"tiene sentido" respondió Erasa recuperándose del shock.

Después vio como salieron las mini Cell, haciendo que la rubia diera un grito y abrazara al rubio asustada y salieron contra los embaucadores, veía como los jr Cell maltrataba cruelmente a sus enemigos, cuando Satán y sus compinches disponía a irse(haciendo que Videl tuviera ganas de matar a su padre por esas escuchas del dolor de estómago), una voz lo paro y resulto ser la cabeza de C16, Erasa se contuvo de desmayarse, mientras Videl se quedó paralizada, vieron como Hercules agarro la cabeza y fue sin temor al lugar de combate y lanzo la cabeza a pide del repartidor.

Nunca esperaron la imagen en que Cell aplastara cruelmente la cabeza, vieron como el repartidor estaba en shock como ellos, pero para Videl vio como el repartidor no se movía, no respiraba y ni siguiera seguían llorando, solo miraba fijamente la cabeza destruida del robot, esa forma de actuar solo significaba una cosa.

"esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso" murmuro Gohan, haciendo que Videl mirara sorprendido de que supiera lo mismo que ella.

Se escuchó un gran grito del niño y todo se volvió negro, haciendo que todos miraran incomodos.

"eso ha sido…." Intento Erasa buscar la palabra.

"tráumate" afirmo Shapener

"y mucho" dijo Gohan levantándose y caminando hacia la valla y dio varias respiraciones " _cálmate Gohan, cálmate_ " se repitió varias veces a sí mismo, estuvo a punto de convertirse en súper saiyan al ver eso o tal vez se transformaría en super sayain dos.

Videl miro confundido a Gohan, había visto una cualidad que no espero ver en él, el odio, pudo ver el odio en sus amable ojos y lo confirmó en ver como se alejaba para relajarse.

"Ahora que he terminado de ver el video, tengo más preguntas que respuesta y no sé si mi padre me responderá" suspiro Videl confundiendo a los dos rubios.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Erasa confundida.

Cuando Videl disponía a responder y cerrar el video se escuchó una frase que dejarían a todos de piedra.

"damas y caballeros, aunque no podáis ver, ese niño, ese niño acaba de aniquilar a todos los mini Cell de un solo golpe" se escuchó en el video, aunque Gohan estuviera lejos se tensó, había pensado que el micrófono se rompió al mismo tiempo que la cámara pero no fue así.

"¿acaba de escuchar lo mismo que yo?" preguntó Sharpener a sus amigos.

"ese niño venció a los pequeños Cell" parpadeaba Erase sorprendida,

"callaros" dijo Videl intentando escuchar si había algo más.

Podía ver explosiones y otras cosas que no sabían que era, pero no estaba preparado para la siguiente frase.

"Cell, dama y caballero, Cell fue…fue… derribado por dos golpe de un niño y…" se escuchó un gran crujido dando a entender que se rompió el micro.

"¿Cómo puede romperse en la parte más importante?" salto Videl enojada y estando a punto de lanzar la table por los aires pero su amiga impidió esa acción.

"ahora ya sabemos quién fue el que ayudo a Satán a vencer a Cell, fue el repartidor" hablo el rubio aun aturdido.

"no creo que nadie crea eso, tal vez por eso Satán no comento nada al mundo" intervino Gohan muy nervioso.

"puede ser" pensaron el resto del grupo

Continuara…..

* * *

 **NOTA:** me gusta la pareja de Gohan y Videl y si te digo la verdad antes me gustaba mucho Goku y sus peleas, pero el trato que a recivido en dragon ball super me a dejado de gustarlo, si ese Goku lo aborrezco, no es nada comparado al Goku de dragon ball Z, que aunque no era muy inteligente, al menos no era tan...tan... ¿idiota?, por poner algo suave y por desgracia no actualizare tan a menudo este fisc, lo hice para desperjarme un poco de los otros fics de Naruto, si estoy en mala racha y necesito despejarme (ademas de otra cosas), y otra cosa mas ante de despedirme, tengo otra idea de fics con el androide 21 siendo la maestra de Gohan joven (despues de derrotar a Cell)y tambien sera de GxV, me encanto su forma de ser (sobre todo su lado bueno y malo XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Decidieron bajar de la azotea al ver que estaba a punto de terminar el almuerzo, Videl que aún estaba enojada salió primero para ser perseguida por su amiga.

"Videl, se te olvida la carpeta" alcanzo la rubia al fin en las escaleras.

"es verdad, volvamos, no pienso perder la información que me costó reunir" dijo la peli negra dando la vuelta, después de todo quería saber dónde estaba Son Goku, quería que la entrenaran a ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir, se dieron cuenta que Shapener estaba hablando a Gohan de algo y se paralizo lo que escucharon a continuación.

"si, mi padre era Son Goku" confeso Gohan, viendo que Shapener no miro sorprendido por eso, tal vez era una afirmación de lo que dijo el rubio.

"¿Por qué no dices que fue unos que ayudaron a Satán a salvar el mundo?" Pregunto Shapener, haciendo que Videl se enojara, se dio cuenta la chica que Gohan lo sabía todo, incluso que su padre no era del todo sincero sobre lo que paso en los juegos de Cell y lo oculto a ella.

"¿quiere saberlo?" miro Gohan enojado, sorprendiendo a su amigo rubio y a las chicas que estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta "ese día que se salvó de la amenaza de Cell, también fue el día que mi padre murió, si ese robot no fue el único en no volver a su lugar, mi padre murió para evitar que Cell ganara y ayudara para que nosotros ganáramos" se vio como Gohan apretaba los puños "y que fue peor de todo esto, enterarme que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano menor, haciendo que mi padre muriera sin saber que era padre por segunda vez y que mi hermano menor nunca conozca a mi padre, era demasiada cosas, no queríamos fama por la muerte de un ser querido, ¿está feliz?" pregunto Gohan con una mirada de muerte.

Videl sin decir nada más salió de allí, Erasa lo siguió sabiendo que esa noticia había afectado mucho a su amiga peli negra.

Videl empezó a caminar después de correr un rato, asimilando lo que había descubierto, el campeón del torneo 23 de arte marciales fue asesinado por Cell, ahora tenía explicación de porqué no había información de su ídolo desde varios años, estaba muerto.

" _un muerto que no puede defenderse de los insulto de tu padre_ " una sensación apareció en su estómago y sintió ganar de ir al servicio, al llegar entro rápidamente en el servicio e intento tranquilizarse " _un hombre que murió por el mundo y fue tratado peor que la peste gracias a tu padre"_ puso Videl la mano sobre su boca para intentar aliviar la sensación que tenía en su garganta pero era inútil " _un hombre que murió sin conocer la cara de su segundo hijo y que tu padre robo parte de la fama de ese hombre muerto por su beneficio_ " sin poder evitarlo vomito todo lo que había comido en el almuerzo.

Erasa consiguió llegar más tarde donde estaba Videl y cuando disponía a preguntar si estaba bien, escucho a su amiga vomitar en el retrete, Erasa no fue capaz de hablar ni de golpear la puerta al escuchar eso, la rubia se dio cuenta que su amiga se había dado cuenta de la gravedad que había hecho su padre y para una persona como Videl que no soportara la mentiras y la injusticia, estaba viviendo en un mundo de riqueza utilizando todo eso, era una de las peores cosas que podría pasar a su amiga.

Más tarde Videl estaba al aire libre detrás del invernadero de la preparatoria, estaba sentada y apoyada en el muro del edifico mientras recibía el viento en la cara, a su lado estaba su amiga Erasa.

"sabes que tengo la excusa del crimen para evitar el castigo" murmuro Videl escuchando el pitido dando que había perdido la primera clase después del almuerzo.

"¿dejarte en ese estado?, que se aguantes los profesores, tú me necesita ahora" dijo Erasa apretando levemente la mano de Videl.

"Gracias, gracias por ser mi amiga" murmuro Videl débilmente.

"ahora entiendo porque Gohan no digo nada" eso llamo la atención de la peli negra "para que no pasara por esto" sonrió Erasa para calmar a su amiga.

"¿Qué quiere decir?, no merezco perdón por mi…" pero la rubia lo corto

"Videl, tu eres tú y no tu padre, además Gohan que conocemos es siempre amable y bondadoso, nunca se enfadaría, incluso si… _un monstruo lo torturaba como el repartidor_ " Erase se quedó mudo al pensar eso ultimo y darse cuenta que Gohan podría ser el repartidor en los juegos de Cell y si su padre participo, ¿porque no su hijo? Y miro su amiga " _si no me equivoco, Gohan sufrió todo eso y más por la pérdida de su padre, si videl se entera"_ sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Videl al ver que su amiga se calló de repente.

"Nada, solo que intente imaginar a Gohan enfadado pero no lo conseguí" mintió la rubia rápidamente.

"tiene razón, nunca lo vi enfadado, ni la todas las veces que moleste y motivos tenía" se rio levemente la peli negra.

"¿te recuperaras para la siguiente asignatura?" pregunto su amiga preocupada.

"si, pero no para hablar con Gohan" confeso la hija de Satán

"si quiere distraigo a Gohan hasta que sea capaz" hablo Erasa seguro de cumplir con su deber

"gracias y perdona" dijo con un toque de culpa y tristeza.

"no tiene que disculparse, eso hacen las amigas" intento la rubia animar a su amiga.

En la clase Gohan estaba mirando los asientos vacíos de Videl y Erasa, estaba preocupados y suspiro al recordar que paso después de que ellas se fueron.

Flash black.

Veía como el rubio empezó a recoger las cosas de Videl, seguramente la chica con el cabreo que pillo se olvidó la carpeta, mientras Gohan aún estaba intentando calmarse, por eso pensó en ir a entrenar con Vegeta después de clase e ir a la comisaria para ver de qué se trataba la reunión.

"nerd, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" pregunto Shapener tranquilamente leyendo algo que había en la carpeta.

"¿sobre qué?" respondió Gohan con otra pregunta, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero no quería crear tensión entre ellos, sobre todo porque al fin tenía amigos de su edad.

"¿de dónde sacaron tus padres tu nombre?, es que es un nombre muy raro, sin ofender" Preguntó el rubio confundiendo al semi saiyan.

"Fue mi padre que me puso en honor a su abuelo" respondió Gohan sin entender demasiado de porque preguntaba eso.

"¿igual que el artista marcial Gohan, abuelo de Son Goku?" miro Shaperner a su amigo mostrando unos papeles que tenía una foto de Goku y su Bisabuelo.

Estuvo unos minutos callaros, el rubio quería la respuesta pero no quería presionarlo, después de todo no era tan extremo como Videl,

"si, mi padre era Son Goku" confeso Gohan, viendo que Shapener no miro sorprendido por eso.

"¿Por qué no dices que fue unos que ayudaron a Satán a salvar el mundo?" Pregunto Shapener confundido de porque no habían reclamado esa fama.

"¿quiere saberlo?" miro Gohan enojado, sorprendiendo a su amigo rubio "ese día que se salvó de la amenaza de Cell, también fue el día que mi padre murió, si ese robot no fue el único en no volver a su lugar, mi padre murió para evitar que Cell ganara y ayudara para que nosotros ganáramos" se vio como Gohan apretaba los puños "y que fue peor de todo esto, enterarme que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano menor, haciendo que mi padre muriera sin saber que era padre por segunda vez y que mi hermano menor nunca conozca a mi padre, era demasiada cosas, no queríamos fama por la muerte de un ser querido, ¿está feliz?" pregunto Gohan con una mirada de muerte.

El rubio miro sorprendido unos segundos, cuando miro al lado nervioso.

"entiendo, yo también actuaria de esa forma si mi padre muriera de esa forma, seria doloroso recodar continuamente la perdida por culpa de la fama y más teniendo a un hermano pequeño en camino, por eso no diré nada, incluso de la curiosidad de Videl" intento Shapener animar a su amigo.

"gracias" dijo Gohan algo calmado pero tuvo la impresión que había alguien en la puerta, pero cuando reviso el lugar, no había ningún Ki detrás de la puerta.

Fin Flash black.

Gohan escucho la campana dando por terminado la cuarta asignatura, cuando apareció Videl y Erasa, el semi saiyan noto que Videl estaba algo rara, su Ki se sentía negativa y triste, pero no quería incomodar pero una parte de él no podía evitar estar preocupado por la chica y decidió preguntar después de la clase.

Al terminar la clase, Gohan fue a ver a la hija de Satan, Videl al notar que se acercaba el chico por atrás se tensó y pidió kami algo para salir del lugar y despistar al chico,

"Gohan" salto Erasa colgando del brazo del chico, haciendo que Gohan se ponga nervioso y levemente sonrojado y por una razón Videl no le gusto "¿ _por Kami?, tiene el brazo como un trozo de hierro y eso que noto es un bíceps bien formado, no quiero imaginar cómo es su cuerpo entero_ " intento la rubia sacar ese pensamiento y miro al chico que estaba sonrojado "¿te han dicho que eres lindo cuando se sonroja?" pregunto Erasa, haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara más, Videl vio cómo su amiga le daba un guiño para que se fuera y la chica peli negra agradecido y se fue dando cuenta que era una forma para que ella pudiera salir de allí.

"espera Videl" intento Gohan ir detrás de su amiga, pero noto que Erasa no lo soltaba "¿podría soltarme?" preguntó el semi saiyan nervioso por el contacto y más a notar cierta área de la chica.

"Vamos Gohan, ¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa?" pregunto la rubia inocentemente y vio como Gohan miraba a la puerta, como si tuviera pensando que aún era capaz de atrapar a Videl y eso no podía permitir la rubia, aun no " Gohan me presta atención o debería decir… el repartidor de los juegos de Cell" murmuro lo último Erasa esperando una reacción y vio cómo se tensó el chico afirmando sus sospechas.

"¿qu…que está diciendo? Si solo soy un nerd sin apena fuerza" pregunto Gohan nervioso y rascándose la nuca e intentando parecer débil.

"Gohan, llevo más de cinco minutos agarrando tu brazo, notando lo bien desarrollado que lo tienen y sobre todo, tengo todo el tiempo los pies sin tocar el suelo" dijo la rubia seriamente y noto Gohan que tenía razón, Erasa tenía las piernas levantada mientras intentaba mantener el agarre en su brazo.

"¿Tal vez porque pesa poco?" pregunto Gohan nervioso y buscando una excusa.

"aunque sea un buen piropo para las chicas Gohan, ni siguiere Shapener puede sujetarme sin que tenga que utilizar los dos brazo sin esfuerzo, además se me está cansando los brazos y tú no te inmuta con mi peso, ni siquiera te diste cuenta" dijo Erasa que puso los pies en el suelo "además, si tu padre participo, ¿Por qué tu no?" Ante eso se calló la rubia al darse cuenta de su error.

"entonces si estuvisteis detrás de la puerta" miro Gohan seriamente al darse cuenta que sus sospechas era verdad.

"si estuvimos detrás de la puerta, tu eres el…." No pudo seguir hablar al sentir que Gohan le tapó la boca.

"vamos a otro lugar" dijo seriamente el semi saiyan, sorprendiendo a Erasa al verlo así de serio por primera vez. "¿Dónde está Shapener?" preguntó el peli negro al darse cuenta que no estaba con ella y que su ki no estaba en el edificio.

"se fue a entrenar" mintió Erasa, ya que ella pidió que se fuera y dejara a ella en distraer a Gohan, pero no pensó que podría confirmar sus sospechas tan pronto.

"está bien" dijo el chico no muy convencido pero decidió creerla.

Recogieron sus cosas y fueron a una cafetería, haciendo que el semi sayian se ponga nervioso al ver que estaba casi lleno, intento decir que fuera a otro lugar, pero la rubia agarro el brazo y se fue a una esquina de la cafetería.

"no te preocupes mientras más ruido, menos probabilidad de que nos escuches" explico Erasa tranquilamente su plan.

Aunque Gohan no lo agrado tenía razón, incluso con su buen oído apenas podía escuchar bien las conversaciones ajenas por el ruido que generaba el lugar, solo Piccolo podría hacer tal tarea.

"veamos, cuéntame todo, pero antes pidamos algo para la conversación" hablo alegremente la rubia, dejando a Gohan con ganas de golpearse la cabeza ante la alegría de su amiga y sin saber que decir.

"Erasa, te digo…" pero su amiga no le dejo hablar.

"Gohan eres muy, pero te digo con sinceridad, muy malo para mentir, aunque eso te hace lindo, pero hombre es cuestión que Videl te relacionado con lo de …" pero vio como apareció misteriosamente dos manos sobre su boca preguntando cuando apareció allí.

"Ok, Ok, ¿Qué quiere saber?" pregunto Gohan maldiciendo por su falta de habilidad para mentir.

"Todo" dijo Erasa con una sonrisa "y nada de mentira, que se nota a kilómetros" vio como Gohan abrió y cerró la boca barias veces indicando que iba hacer eso.

Cuando la camarera trajo sus pedidos, Gohan miraba seriamente su café, estaba intentando una forma para no soltar todo, pero el problema era por su mala habilidad para mentir, por lo tanto decidió contar solo en los juegos de Cell y espera que no preguntara más sobre su habilidad de volverse super saiyan y a continuación contar su herencia saiyan.

"¿por dónde debería empezar?" Pregunto Gohan aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Podría decir que era Cell, nadie sabes de donde salió, pero dio la impresión que la gente que hacia esos trucos si lo sabía" intento Erasa ayudar un poco al chico, pero ella admitía que quería saber que era esa cosa que intento destruir la tierra hace siete año.

" _si, si empiezo por allí podría ocultar cosas_ " pensó Gohan seguro de su plan "¿sabes sobre el ejército del lazo rojo?" preguntó el chico ejecutando su plan.

"fue un grupo que tenía intención de dominar el mundo, pero fue derrotado por Son Goku, Videl me lo conto varias veces, ¿Por qué pregunta eso?, ¡ho!" salto Erasa al darse cuenta que estaba relacionado con el tema principal.

"Si, mi padre lo derroto, pero algunos sobrevivieron y busco venganza, uno de ellos era el científico Gero" vio como Erasa miraba sorprendido y espero con más interés "empezó a construir robot con las misión de matar a mi padre" la rubio vi como Gohan miraba a su manos levemente enojado "y digamos que Cell era su último creación ante de morir"

"¿esa cosa fue una creación del hombre?" parpadeo la rubia sorprendida "dime que no hay más locos científicos como el por allí" pregunto Erasa asustada.

"No, por suerte era el último del ejército rojo" vio como la rubia suspiraba "sabes que el robot que fue destruido por Cell, también era una invención de Gero" pregunto Gohan tristemente al recodar a C16.

"¿pero parecía pacífico y buena persona?" parpadeo Erasa sorprendida con todo esto.

"lo es, aunque su misión era matar a mi padre, era alguien que disfrutaba de la paz y la naturaleza, por eso Gero lo tacho de fracaso y cuando c16 supo sobre Cell que era alguien que destruía todo ser viviente del planeta, vio una amenaza y lo puso como prioridad en acabar con Cell y olvidando su misión de matar a mi padre, tanto que intento autodestruirse con Cell en el torneo" apretó Gohan levemente los puños al recodar dicha escena y Erasa recordó la imagen en que C16 abrazaba a Cell y supo que esa era la intención del robot ante de ser destruido, pero no quería interrumpir al chico. "volviendo sobre Cell, era un bio-androide creada por las células de los hombres más fuerte del mundo, tengo que reconocer que Gero era un genio, pero me entristece que tanta habilidad y conocimiento se utilice para la venganza y por la dominación del mundo" miro a sus manos con tristeza, ese conociendo hubiera ayudado a muchas personas.

"veo tu punto, cuanta avanzaría la ciencia médica si puede crear extremidades artificiales, maldita sea pensé que ese robot era humano de lo bien que estaba echo" salto Erasa, ganando una sonrisa a Gohan, "¿Cómo sabíais todo eso?" pregunto la rubia con interés.

"un amigo mío fue capaz de sacarlo de Cell, ¿recuerda que muchos malos cuentas sus intenciones cuando tiene la partida ganada?" afirmo su amiga y se preguntaba porque los malos hacia eso, pero no le dio importancia "pues mi compañero fingió que perdía para que lo dijera el propio Cell" sonrió Gohan orgulloso de como si maestro fue inteligente en sacar información vital sin que Cell supiera sus intenciones.

"¡ho!, eso fue inteligente" parpadeo Erasa sorprendida.

"Si, pero por desgracias consiguió escaparse de nosotros y consiguió volverse muy fuerte, tanto que casi nadie pudiera hacerle frente" miro a su mano tristemente.

"¿Cómo venció Satan a Cell entonces?, sé que tuviste ayuda tuya" vio como Gohan cerraba los ojos y apretaba levemente las manos y eso noto la rubia "le ayudaste, ¿no?" pregunto Erasa preocupada.

"Satan no venció a Cell" murmuro Gohan por lo bajo.

"espera, si no venció Satan, ¿Quién fue?" pregunto la rubia confundida y recordó sobre la muerte de Goku "¿Fue Son Goku?" Pregunto la chica algo preocupada por su amigo.

"Si, mi padre se sacrificó para matarlo" dijo Gohan con los puños cerrado y con una sonrisa forzada.

Erasa noto el estado de Gohan y supo que estaba mintiendo, recodaba en el video de Cell, Goku se rindió porque no era capaz de vencerlo y recordó el comentario del video cuando se rompió la cámara.

" _Cell derribado por un niño con solo dos golpes, dos golpes, dos golpes.."_ Empezó hacer eco en su mente y la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de una cosa y miro a Gohan "no fue Satan, ni Goku, fuiste tú"

La rubia vio como Gohan lo miro y vio en sus ojos dolor y culpa, eso confundió a la rubia y el chico se levantó de repente, Erasa rápidamente reacciono, si esos no era truco en los juegos de Cell, en el momento que nadie mirara desaparecería y no sería capaz de sacarlo más el tema, no porque Gohan lo intentara ocultarlo, si no ella no tendría el valor de preguntar algo tan doloroso y por suerte consiguió agarrar su camiseta justo cuando cruzo la puerta.

"yo…" la rubia podía escuchar el murmuro de Gohan aunque estuviera de espalda "yo mate a Cell, pero por un error mío mi padre tuvo que morir" antes que ella pudiera preguntar cómo puede ser eso, Gohan desapareció dejándola en shock.

La rubia miro a los lados buscando a su amigo y preocupando por la persona que viera la escena pero se dio cuenta que nadie noto eso y se percató que era por eso que se fue de esa forma y miro tristemente al cielo.

"como puede soportar todo eso y sonreía de esa forma, por Kami" pregunto Erasa preocupada por Gohan y se dio cuenta que todo eso destrozaría el corazón de Videl y entendía porque siempre evitaba el tema y más si estaba Videl delante, era para no hacerla daño a la chica y sintió más respecto a Gohan por querer proteger a su amiga ante que su bienestar.

En el mirador.

Dende había presencia todo y se alegró que poco a poco Gohan se abriera a sus amigos y contara sus secretos y que ellos no mirara raro y aceptara a Gohan tal como era, al menos uno de ellos por ahora y espero que los demás también aceptara al Gohan real sin mirarlo raro, Dende vio que ellos podían aliviar un poco la culpa de Gohan sobre la muerte de su padre.

"algunas veces me pregunto eso mismo" murmuro Dende respondiendo la pregunta de la rubia.

En la mansión de Satán.

Videl entro y fue a la cocina ignorando a las limpiadoras y el mayordomo, pensó en beber un poco de agua para después hablar con su padre y saber que paso realmente y tenía que hacer que cambiara su opinión sobre los embaucadores o al menos que aceptara que tuvo ayuda para ganar a Cell y mostrara respecto a Son Goku, eso ultimo hizo que sintiera mal de nuevo.

"Papa, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?" preguntó Videl a sí mismo y vio una nota en la nevera.

"mi angelito, me he ido de viaje por motivo de negocio, volveré en una semana y media" al terminar de leer Videl no pudo evitar enojarse agarro el papel y lo rompió en mil trozos "ahora como voy a saber la verdad, no puedo soportar esto por un dia, ¿Cómo voy soportar más de una semana?" dijo a si misma agachándose y agarrándose la pierna "los únicos que puede preguntar son los embaucadores, pero nadie sabe de ellos y el otro es Gohan, pero no tengo valor para preguntar a él y menos sobre algo tan doloroso" agacho la cabeza cuando recordó un detalle "Yamcha, es el único que no desapareció después de del torneo de Cell, él puede decirme la verdad sin un filtro de mentira " rápidamente agarro el teléfono y empezó a buscar su teléfono "parece que la única forma es por su mánager" murmuro tecleando el número y esperando la respuesta.

"Hola, soy Rine el manager de Yamcha, ¿Qué deseas?" preguntó el hombre confundido a recibir una llamada a esa hora.

"Hola, soy Videl ¿puedo hablar con el ahora?" pregunto la chica levemente nerviosa.

"lo siento, pero me dijo que nada de fan girl" ese comentario enojo un poco la chica pero entendió que el pobre tuviera problema con algunas acosadoras.

"no soy un fan, soy…"se quedó callara Videl pero se dio cuenta que si quería saber la verdad no tenía más remedio que utilizar en nombre de su padre " Videl, Videl Satán y quiero una reunión con el" dijo lo más serio posible que podía.

"entiendo, señorita Satán, le diré que quiere hablar con él, mañana sabrá su respuesta" afirmo el manager con profesionalidad.

"gracias y que tenga un buen día" se despidió Videl educadamente.

"igualmente" corto el hombre la llamada.

"ahora a buscar a gran Saiyaman" dijo Videl algo más tranquila y cogiendo algo para comer ante de salir a buscar dicha persona.

En el edificio Corp Capsule.

Trunks estaba tranquilo con su madre, cuando escucho un gran estruendo, haciendo que la peli azul diera un gemido de frustración.

"¿Por qué todo los saiyan y medio saiyan son así?" pregunto Bulma sabiendo que habían roto otra pared.

"pero Gohan estaba un poco enojado, su ki estaba alto ante de llegar aquí y papa está teniendo dificultad para vencerlo" se escucha otro estruendo "creo que acaba de pasar los dos en súper saiyan" ante el comentario de su hijo, hizo que Bulma diera otro gemido de frustración.

"espero que al menos solo sea paredes y no rompa el mecanismo del cuarto de gravedad, eso me dejaría dos noches sin dormir" dijo la mujer frustrada.

"tiene suerte mama ya terminaron" hablo Trunks al notar como el ki de Gohan y Vegeta disminuía.

"gracias Dende" suspiro aliviada de que no llegaron a romper por completo la habitación.

Bulma vio como apareció Gohan algo lastimado y al lado Vegeta de malhumor en un estado parecido, dando a entender que la pelea fue interrumpida o cortada y eso llamo la atención de la peli azul, conocía muy bien a Vegeta para saber que no cortaría un combate a mitad por capricho.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Bulma ganando su lado curioso.

"ese cobarde corto el combate por una patética reunión" dijo Vegeta que se fue del lugar enojado.

"¿reunión?" pregunto la mujer confundida, buscando las alubias magias y entregando a Gohan uno.

"Si, la comisaria quiere que el gran saiyaman asista a una reunión" dijo el chico comiendo la alubia y fue a cambiar de ropa a la otra habitación.

"eso no es nada bueno" medito Bulma preocupada.

"si, pensé lo mismo, normalmente pide ayuda a Videl, pero para que me mida ayuda a mi también, tiene que ser la cosa seria" salió de la habitación con ropa nueva. "por eso me voy, hasta luego" dijo Gohan saliendo por la ventana.

"no me dejo preguntar el porque estaba enojado ante de venir" murmuro Bulma al ver como Gohan se fue.

Gohan cambio a su traje a gran saiyaman y fue a la ciudad de Satán city y sintió el ki de Videl volando por los alrededores indicando que lo estaba buscando, rápidamente fue en su busca.

Cuando Gohan la encontró, vio como la chica hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicando que siguiera, este fingió ignorancia para que no supera que sabía del tema y la siguió a la comisaria, al llegar Videl bajo de su vehículo y lo metió en su capsula.

"normalmente te mandaría al quinto pino tu ayuda o intentaría saber quién es, pero parece que la cosa es seria" hablo Videl tranquilamente confundiendo a Gohan lo amable y sincera que estaba siendo ahora.

"entiendo señorita Satán, ve primero después de todo tu tiene experiencia en esta situaciones" dijo gran Saiyaman dejando pasar a Videl primero.

La chica le agradeció y entro dentro de la comisaria dejando a Gohan más confundido por su actitud y fue detrás de ella. Dentro todo el mundo miro a los dos recién llegado y empezó a trabajar más rápidamente, confundiendo a la pareja, cuando uno se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

"gracias por venir a los dos, la reunión se hace en la sala central" dijo el policía que empezó a llevar a los dos a la sala.

Al entrar se sintió que la atmosfera era tensa y vio que estaba los jefes de cada departamento de la seguridad de la ciudad, dando a entender que era incluso más serio de lo que pensaron los dos.

"gracias por venir y sentaros" dijo el comisario algo relajado al ver que estaba los dos más fuerte de la justicia en la reunión.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Videl seria pero preocupada, era la primera vez que fue llamada de esa forma.

"para empezar, tenemos un caso único y muy peligroso" confeso el comisario seriamente y entrego a Saiyaman y Videl unos documentos.

"único, significa que no es normal y que no paso antes" hablo saiyaman cruzando de brazo y miro el documento.

"como adivinaste, es sobre un grupo de traficante de droga" confeso el comisario preocupado.

"eso es un tema que no tengo experiencia" explico Videl preocupada de que no fuera útil en este caso y también cogió el documento para enterarse mejor los detalles.

"el problema es que afecta a los jóvenes de vuestra edad y alguien de esa edad podría ayudar" salto uno de los jefes de seguridad.

"Ok, veo a donde va, pero mi cara es conocida por todo el mundo, no creo que me pueda infiltrar" hablo Videl levemente enojada de no poder ayudar por la popularidad de su padre.

"estoy de acuerdo con ella" respondió Gohan tranquilamente "¿pero qué efecto trae dicha droga?" preguntó el semi saiyan confundido ya que solo había leído la primera página y sintió que era lo normal dentro de lo humano.

"cualquiera que tome la droga aumenta enormemente su fuerza, tanto que incluso los mejores hombre entrenado para luchar tuvieron dificultar para neutralizarlo" hablo el comisario preocupado y Gohan recordó la sensaciones que tenía en esta semana.

"empezó esta semana, ¿verdad?" pregunto Saiyaman haciendo que todos miraran sorprendido.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto otro de los jefes de seguridad, mientras Videl también tenía curiosidad por la respuesta.

"digamos que hace una semana sentí que algo no andaba bien, pensé que era imaginaciones mías la primera vez, pero paso varias veces más, aunque no sabía que era" explico levemente Gohan y empezó a leer el documento seriamente.

"vamos, ¿quiere decir que tiene un sexto sentido?" pregunto Videl difícil de creer eso.

"me gustaría discutir ese tema señorita Satan, pero creo que ellos aún no ha terminado de explicar" hablo Saiyaman, mientras el comisario le daba la razón.

"descubrimos cuando empezaron a haber un aumento de violencia en las calles, gente que no tenía antecedente empezaron a actuar de forma extraña, para convertirse en personas violentas y fuerte" explico levemente el comisario en cuando empezaron a sospechar.

"espera, dice que esa droga no solo afecta físicamente, también sicológicamente, ¿Cuáles son sus efecto?" pregunto Videl al leerlo en el documento.

"ira, crueldad y sádico" respondió el comisario ocultando su preocupación.

"¿tiene alguna pista de donde esta o quién está detrás de esto?" pregunto Videl pero el comisario negó con la cabeza.

"¿consiguieron una muestra de la droga?" pregunto Gohan, pensaba entregarlo a Bulma para que ideada un remedio contra la droga.

"nada, además solo conseguimos atrapar a uno, después de que dejara a casi todo en el hospital, intentamos sacar una muestra de su cuerpo, pero por temor a que se escape y haga daño a civiles inocente lo tenemos encerrado" explico seriamente unos de los jefes de seguridad.

"la situación es complicada, muy pocas pista, solo se sabe que es una droga que potencia la fuerza, pero a cambio te afecta sicológicamente haciéndote cruel y malvado" hablo Videl terminando de leer el informe.

"entiendo porque nos llamaron, esto hay que terminarlo rápido ante que se expanda por toda la ciudad e incluso el mundo" medito Saiyaman seriamente, De repente Gohan sintió algo anormal y miro a su alrededor.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Videl confundida por la actitud que mostro saiyaman en ese momento.

"¿Esta aquí verdad?, puedo sentirlo" pregunto Gohan con seriedad, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Si, quería que viera a la única pista que tenemos" se levantó el comisario y pidió a gran Saiyaman y Videl que le siguiera.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Saiyaman y Videl siguieron al comisario, llegando a una sala que tenía paredes de metal, confundiendo a Videl por esa seguridad, mientras Gohan sabía que era más peligroso por el ki que sentía.

"preparados mentalmente para verlo" eso confundió a la pareja.

Al abrir la puerta Videl se quedó muda, la paredes estaba abolladas y en el centro un hombre muy musculoso, estaba encadenas con cadenas tan grande como su propio brazos y tenía una mirada de odio, haciendo que la chica diera un paso atrás inconscientemente.

"ya veo" dijo Gohan entrando dentro de la habitación.

"¡cuidado Saiyaman!" aviso el comisario asustado.

Videl vio como el hombre miro hacia a Gran Saiyaman y fue contra el a gran velocidad dejándola sin aliento, pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Saiyaman agarro al hombre con facilidad por la cabeza parándolo de golpe, para continuación ver como el hombre se volvía a un chico sin apenas musculo, dejando a todos confundido.

"¿Cómo hizo para que volviera a la normalidad?" preguntó el comisario a Saiyaman, dejando a Videl muda de que ese era el auténtico aspecto del joven sin el efecto de la droga.

"aunque lo diga no lo entenderéis" explico Gohan algo nervioso.

"si queremos evitar eso tenemos que saberlo" exigió Videl seriamente.

"vale, solo elimine el Ki maligno que estaba en su cuerpo" vio Saiyaman como Videl y el comisario ladearon la cabeza a un lado sin entenderlo. "dije que no lo entendería" movió ligeramente los hombros.

"explícalo para que alguien que no sepa sobre eso el ¿ki?" preguntó Videl confundida.

"Ok, intentare aunque no sé si me crees" dijo Gohan saliendo de la habitación, mientras el comisario daba instrucciones para poder interrogar al joven que había vuelto a la normalidad.

"explícalo por favor" intento el comisario entender la gravedad de la situación.

"El Ki es la energía vital interna que posee todo ser vivo, y cualquiera puede dominar el ki de mejor o menor manera, es como un poder invisible" explico Gohan lo mejor que pudo.

"¿quiere decir que todos poseemos ese ki?" afirmo Saiyaman ante la pregunto de Videl "Pero, ¿Qué función tiene? ¿Cómo paso eso?" Pregunto la chica sin entender mucho.

"se utilizaba en las artes marciales hace mucho tiempo en la época del maestro Roshi y no sé cómo hicieron el método para hacerlo como una droga" explico lo mejor que pudo

"hombre, algo que se hacía hace tiempo, seguro que la tecnología de ahora no podrá hacer nada" hablo el comisario preocupado.

"no estoy tan seguro, puede que sea utilizando la manipulación del Ki con la tecnología de hoy en día, vi casos en que mesclaba lo nuevo con los viejo" medito Gohan tranquilamente.

"¿ese manipulación del ki es lo que te permite volar?" pregunto Videl con curiosidad.

"Si y el método que hice para eliminar el Ki maligno fue neutralizándolo con el mío, por ahora la cantidad ha sido pequeña, me preocupa que cada vez sea mayor" dijo preocupado el medio saiyan.

"espera" salto Videl de repente "a dicho mucho de ki maligno, ¿Qué es exactamente eso?" pregunto, mientras el comisario tenía la misma pregunta.

"que en vez de positivo es negativo, lo que tiene la gente con pensamiento malvados, sus personalidad y maldad se queda marcada en el Ki" explico el chico intentando adivinar quién era el responsable pero no era capaz de encontrarlo.

"¿quiere decir que alguien malvado almacena su ki y lo vende para corromper a los jóvenes?" hablo el comisario aterrado de eso.

"eso es lo que parece y cada vez a peor, porque si eso lo a echo solo una dosis, no quiero saber cómo será con más dosis" gruño levemente " _menos mal que volví a entrenar de nuevo, por ahora no es una amenaza pero mejor no arriesgarse, además el Ki ajeno me resulta muy familiar_ " pensó Gohan de mal humor.

"¿Cómo resolveremos esto?" preguntó el comisario al ver que era casi imposible de hacer nada.

"lo importante es ver esa droga, si lo conseguimos podríamos hacer un remedio y así poder combatirlo" explico Saiyaman.

"entonces os dejo el caso a los dos" miro el comisario a los dos jóvenes.

"demostraremos que no fue un error en confiar en nosotros" soltó Videl segura de si misma.

"avísame si aparece más gente así, intentare que vuelva a la normalidad" hablo Saiyaman como un héroe.

"eso me recuerda" salto el comisario y entrego a saiyaman un reloj "eso es para poder hablar entre nosotros" dijo esperando que aceptara.

"entiendo, será útil para poder ayudar con más eficaz" dijo el semi saiyan poniéndose el comunicador.

La pareja salieron del cuartel de la comisaria y vieron que ya era de noche, el saiyaman se fue volando, dejando a Videl sola unos segundos.

"entonces es Ki" murmuro Videl mirando donde fue el héroe de la ciudad y sonrió levemente al descubrir que era sobre manipulación de dicha energía lo que hacía volar y que esa energía lo tenía todo el mundo, dando a entender que cualquiera podría aprender a volar si pudiera manipular el Ki "creo que dijo que empezó con el maestro Roshi, lo investigare, pero antes tendré que terminar con lo que tengo por ahora, es más importante saber la verdad de los juegos de Cell que aprender a volar " murmuro algo dolida y despego con su jet.

A la mañana siguiente.

En la casa de los Son.

Gohan se levantó algo desanimado, había recibió el peor castigo posible de su madre ayer ante de que pudiera explicarlo, el famoso satén, tenía que preguntar de que materia era para que pudiera provocar dolor a un saiyan bien entrenado, no extrañara que su padre tuviera miedo de ella cada vez que lo veía, cuando Goten entro en la habitación dispuesto a despertarlo.

"Gohan el desayuno está listo, si no viene me como tu parte" dijo el pequeño Son saliendo de la habitación.

Gohan se quedó mudo, no solo había heredado el físico de su padre, también heredo su estómago y se dio cuenta que si no daba prisa se quedaría sin desayuno.

"ni se te ocurra comer mi parte" salto el joven de la cama y empezó a preparar sus cosas para las clases.

En la mansión de Satán.

Videl se levantó levemente de la cama, apena durmió por culpa del caso de la droga y lo que descubrió sobre Son Goku, se fue al cuarto de baño por una ducha y rezaba que le ayudara a quitar el cansancio de no dormir apena. Al terminar recibió un mensaje en su móvil.

"veamos que es" murmuro Videl y se dio cuenta que era la respuesta del manager de Yamcha y vio que había aceptado hablar con ella esta tarde "gracias Kami, con eso me siento más tranquila" sintió que estaba mejor y fue a comer el desayuno.

En la preparatoria de Ciudad Satán.

Gohan estaba nervioso cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la clase, Shapener sabía sobre su padre en la participación en los juegos de Cell, Erasa sabia eso y que era el famoso repartidor y que mato a Cell y Videl actuaba de una forma rara ayer, tal vez el descubrir que su padre no era sincero sobre el asunto con Cell, Al ver que su vida escolar podría salir mal decidió esquivar a los tres por ahora, aun no se sentía preparado para esto.

Por suerte o no, Videl aún estaba algo rara, aunque no sentía triste o culpable de algo como el otro día, pero era raro que no molestaba a Gohan sobre sus secretos ni una sola vez, Shapener actuaba con normalidad y eso agradeció el medio saiyan y Erasa parecía preocupada por Videl, haciendo que cada vez que la rubia intentaba hablar con Gohan, este decía que veía algo raro con Videl, haciendo que la rubia mirara a ese lado, mientras Gohan escapaba, sabía que este truco no funcionaría siempre, pero necesitaba tiempo.

Al tocar el timbre, empezando la hora del Almuerzo.

Gohan con rapidez subió a la azotea y rezo que Erasa no viniera a buscarlo aquí, pero sintió un ki en la puerta y que resulto ser dicha rubia.

"Erasa, sé que está detrás de la puerta" suspiro Gohan dando por vencido de huir de la chica.

"Gohan, ¿podemos hablar?" pregunto la chica asomándose por la puerta.

"¿no estamos haciendo ahora?" intento el chico calmar la tensión entre ellos.

"tiene razón" se sentó al lado de Gohan tranquilamente "Gohan no voy a preguntar más, porque siento que esto es muy doloroso para ti, pero sabes que Videl no parara, volverá a sus interrogatorio, solo que esta vez será más suave sin llegar a agobiarte como antes" confeso Erasa lo que pasaría con la chica de Satán. "gracias por salvarnos de Cell" apoyo Erasa en el hombro de Gohan.

Por un motivo el semi saiyan sintió como un peso se quitaba en su espalda por un momento y sonrió.

"de nada" respondió Gohan ya tranquilo, sabiendo que Erasa no lo veía como un bicho raro y eso alegro al chico.

"¿quiere saber porque Videl está obsesionada en saber tus secretos?" eso llamo la atención de Gohan y eso noto la rubia "soy la mejor amiga de Videl, igual que Shapener, formando un grupo de tres que no ocultamos casi nada entre nosotros, pero antes éramos un grupo de cuatro persona, eso paso casi siete años, si mal no recuerdo, fue en la primera semana de que nombrara el padre de Videl como el salvador" dijo la rubia poniendo en comilla sobre la palabras salvador, ganando una risa a Gohan " entonces apareció un chico, era parecido a ti, inteligente y lindo, aunque no tenía el cuerpo tan caliente como el tuyo debajo de esa ropa holgada " bromeo Erasa ganando un sonrojo a Gohan "hicimos buenos amigos rápidamente, nos divertíamos saliendo y jugando como niños de nuestra edad, incluso pensé que tal vez ese era el elegido para robar el corazón de Videl y hacer que se comportara como una niña por primera vez, pero me equivoque" oculto la rubia su mirada "no robo el corazón, lo destrozo" por una razón Gohan quería partir la cara a ese chico por hacer daño a Videl "todo el tiempo fingió ser un tipo de persona para solo acercarse a Videl, solo porque era la hija de Satán, mientras estaba con nosotros ponía cara de ángel, pero en sus espalda decía cosas crueles de ella y creaba rumores falso, pero lo peor fue ese día" abrazo sus pierna y oculto su rostro preocupando a Gohan "ese chico llamo a Videl pidiendo ayuda, ella siendo la justiciera que es no dudo en ir en su ayuda, solo para encontrar que era una trampa, era para dale una paliza, si no fuera porque Shapener y yo intervenimos, no sé si Videl habría salido ilesa de la situación y nunca supimos el motivos de porque hizo eso, pero desde ese día no puede confiar en nadie, tiene que saber todo sus secretos antes que ella abra su corazón, porque aunque parezca que este bien y parezca fuerte, cualquier cosa emocionar le afecta mucho, más que cualquier persona, por eso le afecto mucho sobre el asunto de tu padre" miro Erasa con lágrimas en los ojos.

"entiendo, seré paciente con ella y cuando esté listo diré lo que oculto" acaricio Gohan la cabeza de la rubia como hacía con su hermano.

"oye no me trate como una niña pequeña" salto Erasa a la defensiva, pero se notaba que era una broma.

"culpa de que tengo un hermano menor" se rieron los dos.

Después de comer, las clases empezaron de nuevo, Gohan se sentía más tranquilo y solo esperaba que Videl volviera a ser ella misma, nunca imagino que sentiría raro en no ser molestada por la hija de Satán, pero como dijo Erasa dejo que ella volviera a su antiguo ser.

Al terminar las clases.

Erasa se puso delante de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

"¿podemos ir de compras? Y Gohan no lo niegues ir, necesita salir más para poder relacionarse con la gente de nuestra edad" vio como el chico abrió y cerró la boca, porque consiguió cortar cualquier excusa que tenía planeado.

"lo siento, tengo una cita y no es sobre chicos Erasa" salto Videl sabiendo como era su amiga.

"es verdad, después de todo está conmigo" al terminar la frase Shapener, acabo en el suelo noqueado por cortesía de Videl.

"es sobre los asunto de los juegos de Cell" dijo Videl mirando algo preocupado por Gohan.

"entiendo, ¿Gohan?" pregunto la rubia su respuesta.

"tengo un asunto entre manos y no es broma" contesto Gohan recordando que tenía una batalla con Vegeta por haber cortada el día anterior. "no sé cuándo terminare" confeso el chico con sinceridad.

"¿Shapener?" pregunto Erasa preocupada en quedarse sola.

"entrenamiento" respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

"Ok, iré sola" dijo Erasa inflando los moflete, ganando unan risa de sus amigos.

Después de separase, Gohan fue a entrenar con Vegeta y Videl fue a la casa de Yamcha.

La chica tuvo que pasar por varias guardias y cámara de vigilancia, según uno de los guardaespaldas, era para detener a las fanáticas y dejara tranquilo al hombre, se preguntó Videl si era tan mujeriego como su padre, pero lo descarto al menos no era un mentiroso.

Cuando llego a la puerta, un gran miedo lleno su ser, delante de ella estaba la respuesta a todas las preguntas, pero a la vez estaba sus mayores miedos.

"¿ _y si no me quiere contar por ser hija de Satán?"_ apretó la carpeta que tenía en sus brazos _"¿y si me echar de aquí sin decirme nada, mientras me mira con odio?"_ intento sacar sus malos pensamiento de su cabeza " _calma Videl, si no quería hablar, no hubiera aceptado, pero y si acepto por la mala por el mánager por ser justamente hija de ese tipo_ " intento no pensar más e intento levantar el brazo para tocar el timbre, pero su cuerpo no respondía por miedo _"¡Vamos!, ¿puede enfrentarte contra criminales y no puede tocar una maldita puerta?"_ Pero su cuerpo no responde.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre de 183 cm de altura, pelo largo atado a una cola y sus dos cicatrices en la cara, era claro que era ex artista marcial Yamcha, Videl intento hablar pero no era capaz.

"¿eres Videl Satan?" pregunto amablemente el hombre, calmado un poco a la chica y afirmara con la cabeza "Entra, mi manager me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, aunque no se para que quiere hablar la hija del salvador" Videl noto que el hombre dijo la palabras de Salvador como una broma.

" _él sabe que paso realmente_ " intento armarse de valor y entro en la casa.

Mientras llegaba a una sala, Videl miro todas las cosas que había en la casa, quería registrar cualquier dato que le ayudara a descubrir la verdad sobre su caso y vio una foto, en ella estaba los que participaron en los juegos de Cell, menos Son Goku y el famosos repartidor tenía el pelo negro y ojos negro, todas las personas tenía una cinta negra atada en el brazo izquierdo, inmediatamente se le hizo un nudo en la cargante, era claro que era el funeral de Son Goku, porque en la foto se sentía un aire de tristeza.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Yamcha, había notado el cambio de humor por su ki.

"Nada" respondió rápidamente la peli negra.

Al llegar a la sala, Videl se sentó, mientras Yamcha fue a la cocina, desde allí pidió que quería tomar y la chica pidió te, cuando los dos estaba sentado el hombre hablo primero.

"¿Qué desea?, ¿un autógrafo?, ¿Cómo empezó mi carrera de beisbol?" pregunto Yamcha tranquilamente.

"¿podría decirme tu carrera como artista marcial?" pregunto Videl, pensó que sería mejor empezar desde allí.

"Vaya, no me esperara que alguien me reconociera" confeso Yamcha tranquilamente.

"si fuiste octavo puesto en el 21º, 22º, 23º torneo de arte marciales, no es algo que se consiga fácilmente" hablo Videl animada.

"si pero otros fueron mejores, como Ten Shin Han, Krillin" confeso el hombre mirando su taza de té.

"si pero eres el único localizable" miro la chica seriamente, haciendo que Yamcha sonriera por lo bajo, recordando que era verdad.

"parece que no está por mi logros de beisbol, ¿Qué desea?" pregunto Yamcha algo más serio.

"Lo que ocurrió en los juegos de Cell" pregunto Videl al final.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba allí?" pregunto Yamcha tranquilamente.

"tengo pruebas" dijo la chica sacando fotos y parte del video.

Yamcha miro las pruebas y no pudo evitar suspirar, esta chica era más lista que su padre y entendió que quería disipar las dudas que había pasado ese día.

"¿Por qué no pregunta a tu padre?, después de todo el también estaba allí y es el salvador" intento Yamcha cambiar de tema y de enfoque para ocultar la verdad.

"Yamcha-san, vi un video de mejor calidad esta semana, vi como Cell se regenera cuando perdió la maldita cabeza, vi como venció a mi padre como si fuera un simple mosquito, ante por la mala calidad y que no era artista marcial, me creí su mentira de que tropezó, pero ahora tengo claro, mi padre no pudo vencer solo a Cell, es imposible sin ayuda y por eso quiero la verdad" miro Videl con determinación de saber la verdad.

Yamcha miro a la chica y entro en dilema, sabía la chica que su padre mintió, pero no sabía hasta cuando llega dicha mentira y pensó que podría jugar con ello para ocultar la verdad, pero antes tenía que saber cuánto sabia la chica.

"¿Cuánto sabes?" preguntó el hombre seriamente.

"Sé casi toda la identidad de lo embaucadores, Krillin artista marcial que tuvo el puesto de semifinalista en el 21º y 22º torneo de arte marciales y los cuarto de final en el 23º torneo de arte marciales, Ten Shin Han, campeón del 22º torneo de arte marciales y mi ídolo Son Goku, segundo lugar en el 21º y 22º torneo de arte marciales y campeón en el 23º torneo de arte marciales, los otros no lo sé" dijo Videl segura de su información.

"¿Goku?" pregunto Yamcha ocultado la habilidad de super saiyan, pero Videl no se dejó engañar.

"aunque no entiendo cómo consiguió ese aspecto, sé que ese es son Goku, Cell dijo su nombre, además tiene el mismo traje y tiene el mismo aura de que todo iba bien" dijo lo último levemente avergonzada.

"si, siempre fue de esa forma desde pequeño" confeso Yamcha recordando la primera vez que se conocía.

"¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿era fuerte en ese momento?" pregunto la chica entusiasmada.

" _completamente lo ve algo de admiración, aun con las mentiras de su padre_ " sonrió Yamcha en ver que Videl no veía a Goku como un hombre que hacia trucos sucios "lo conocí cuando era un niño, en ese tiempo era un bandido" Videl miro sorprendida por eso "pero desde que conocido a Goku salí de ese camino y me convertí en un artista marcial, era grandes las aventuras que pasamos y más gente se unieron, en el camino aparecía adversarios poderosos y como imagina mi último enemigo fue Cell, pero no estuve a la altura ni siquiera era rival para los pequeños Cell" confeso Yamcha algo triste de no poder hacer nada y más de impedir que Goku muriera y eso noto la chica.

"¿es verdad que Goku murió en el torneo de Cell?" pregunto Videl con miedo, aunque Gohan lo había dicho, no era lo mismo que confirmara una persona que estuvo presente.

Se vio como Yamcha miro a Videl, no sabía dónde había sacado esa información, pero estaba claro que la chica estaba ansiosa para saberlo.

"¿para qué quiere saberlo?" pregunto Yamcha seriamente, no le gustaba hablar sobre la muerte de un buen amigo y eso noto Videl.

"Para que mi padre rectifique, no puedo soportar que mi ídolo sea insultado y menos cuando lucho con toda su fuerza para salvar a los demás, eso no es algo para pisar y menos una persona que murió por intentar salvar a los demás" dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, sorprendiendo un poco al hombre.

" _Ya veo esa frustración de su ki se debe a eso, se siente mal porque su padre está pisando el honor de Goku y sobre todo de alguien que murió para proteger a los demás, completamente es muy diferente de su padre_ " pensó Yamcha más tranquilo y pensó que tenía que ayudar un poco sobre la relación de su padre, aunque no se lo mereciera el hombre. "si te digo una cosa, dudo que tu padre sepa que Goku murió ese día" eso sorprendió a Videl, estaba confirmando que Goku murió ese día y fue Cell que lo mato "fue tan rápido lo que paso y había tan poco tiempo para reaccionar, que solo Goku pudo evitar el catástrofe, no me extraña que tu padre no se diera cuenta, incluso pienso que algunas veces que un día aparezca Goku como siempre entrando por la puerta de mi casa, pero por desgracia no es así y eso pude aceptar durante esto sietes años" dijo Yamcha apretando los puños.

"¿Cómo paso?, dime que paso cuando rompió la cámara, sé que el repartidor venció a los minis cell y era capaz de hacer daño a Cell" eso sorprendió a Yamcha, esa chica no paraba de dar sorpresas, pero una parte se alivió en saber que no sabía quién era el repartidor.

" _¿debería decir la verdad?, pero para eso tengo que decir que su padre no tuvo ayuda, si no que no fue quien mato a cell, ¿será capaz de soportar que su padre le mintiera?"_ pensó preocupado.

" _dile la verdad_ " escucho una voz en la mente de Yamcha.

" _¿eres tu Dende?"_ reconoció rápidamente la voz de su amigo.

" _Si, hemos estado vigilando a la chica desde que empezó a investigar los juego de Cell, será mejor que le diga la verdad, ella ya descubrió todo eso en menos de tres días, no tardará mucho en descubrir el resto y es mejor que alguien que lo confirme, puede que el shock sea menor para ella o al menos puede intentar que lo asimile mejor con alguien que estar sola_ " dijo Dende algo preocupado por la chica.

" _entiendo_ " pensó Yamcha y miro a la chica "¿está segura de querer saber la verdad?" afirmo Videl con la cabeza, al fin de ver que tendría sus respuesta "¿aunque sea dolora de aceptarlo?" Videl miro levemente confundida por la pregunta, sabía que sería difícil de aceptar, pero en la forma que lo preguntara, era como si estuviera preocupado por ella, como si esto fuera a dar mucho dolor a ella, pero negó esa idea y volvió a afirmarlo "entiendo, empezare de porque Cell empezó a golpear al repartidor cruelmente" dijo Yamcha preparándose para lo que vendría.

Yamcha contó a Videl, que Cell torturo al repartidor, para que el niño sacara todo su poder al saber de esa probabilidad, por desgracia era un niño que amaba la paz y aunque le gustaba luchar, no le gustaba hacer daño a los demás por placer, viendo eso Cell dejo de torturarlo físicamente y ataco a los demás pensando que así sacaría su rabia, funciono cuando aplasto la cabeza de c16, fue la gota que colmó el vaso y desato su ira por completo, el repartido con su poder despertado, venció a los mini Cell y lucho contra Cell, fue tanta diferencia entre ellos, que Cell al sentirse acorralado se autodestruyo para llevarse a todo el mundo, sin embargo Goku tenía una habilidad para teletransportarse y ante que estallara Cell y matara a todos el mundo, Goku llevo a un lugar que no hiciera daño a nadie, el problema era que no dio tiempo de salir con vida, por desgracias Cell tenía un órgano para la regeneración y por mala suerte esa parte sobrevivió y se regenero, volvió a la tierra, mientras lo hacia ataco a varios de los luchadores Z, el repartidor protegió a uno y dicho acto provoco que uno de sus brazo resultara gravemente herido, Cell viendo eso intento acabar ya con todo con un KameKamehan, el repartidor se dio vencido al ver que Cell había vuelto más fuerte, pero en el último instante, ante que Cell soltara su ataque, como si alguien le animara, el repartidor contratado con otro Kamekamehan, después de mucha lucha, con la ayuda de Vegeta que distrajo a Cell un segundo, fue suficiente para que el repartidor sacara todo el poder que quedaba y acabara con Cell para siempre,

"así fue como acabo todo, no quisimos la fama por el bien del repartido, después de todo siente que fue la culpa de que su padre muriera, incluso creo que aún se siente culpable" dijo a lo último tristemente.

Videl estaba en shock, había descubierto que su padre no mato a Cell, ni siquiera ayudo en nada y para rematar se había llevado la gloria de un niño que había perdido a su padre ese día, ese último dato le dejo tocada y empezó a llenarse de rabia contra su padre, pero recordó que Gohan había perdido su padre ese día, rápidamente giro la vista a la imagen que vio al principio y se dio cuenta, ese niño peli negro era Gohan, era idénticos no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta, ese chico que no parara de molestarlo con descubrir sus secretos, el que recibió su enojo cuando no podía saberlo, su timidez cuando algunas chicas intentaba hablar con él y ella era la hija de aquel hombre que insultaba a su padre muerto y a sus amigos, haciendo que todos lo vieran como fraudes y se llevara todo el crédito y aun así le dejo que fuera su amiga. Sus piernas fallaron y se tuvo que sentar, intento contener sus lágrimas, pero no fue capaz, le dolía el pecho, el dolor de que su padre le mintió era doloroso, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el repartidor era Gohan ese dolor se volvió insoportable, sentía que los pulmones le fallaban, su garganta estaba seca, haciendo que el respirar fuera casi imposible en este momento y apenas veía por las lágrimas, cuando alguien le abrazo, era Yamcha.

"llora y suéltalo todo" murmuro el hombre dando golpecito en la cabeza.

"¿por…porque no me…me odias?" Hablo Videl con dificultar.

"porque no eres tu padre, además Goku nos enseñó en no guardar nunca rencor de nadie" respondió Yamcha tranquilamente, pensaba que era por la noticia de descubrir que su padre le mintió, sin saber que Videl había dado cuenta de quién era la identidad del verdadero héroe y eso fue mucho para ella.

Ella no pudo contenerse y lloro, estuvo llorando durante una hora, al termina se sentía mejor, pero una sensación desagradaba se instaló en su pecho y no era capaz de sacarlo sin importar cuanto llorara.

"toma, lo necesitas" dijo Yamcha dando un vaso de agua y un poco de gotas para los ojos, al ver que lo tenía bastante enrojecido.

"lo siento" murmuro Videl y el hombre supo de inmediato porque lo dijo.

"te vuelvo a repetir que no tiene la culpa de nada, eres noble intentando resolver el problema de tu padre, pero para nosotros no nos importa la fama como dije anteriormente" hablo Yamcha tranquilamente, cuando se levantó bruscamente y mira a un lado.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Videl bebiendo un poco de agua.

"si, ha desaparecido varios ki" dijo el hombre seriamente.

"¿desaparecer?" miro Videl confundida y recordó lo que era el Ki por el gran Saiyaman "¿han muerto personas?" ante la pregunta de la chica, Yamcha miro sorprendido de que se diera cuenta de eso.

"si, pero no de forma natural, cuando una persona muere su Ki desaparece poco a poco, pero ha desapareció de golpe y eso pasa cuando muere de golpe por un accidente o cuando alguien lo mata" respondió Yamcha preocupado pero sintió otro ki y se relajó, había reconocido el ki que acaba de aparecer.

Videl se tensó, significaba que había ocurrido un accidente o peor un atentado terrorista, rápidamente intento levantarse pero se sintió débil y se tuvo que sentar, se maldecía por estar débil en ese momento, miro confundida al ver como el hombre que estaba serio se relajó.

"¿paso algo?" pregunto la chica esperando buenas noticias.

"Pude sentir el ki de Saiyaman en el lugar y por la forma que se siente y del ki de los enemigos, lo tiene bajo control" explico Yamcha, Gohan le había dicho con anterioridad sobre su alte ego.

"¿Por qué no vuelve a la arte marciales?" pregunto Videl de repente al tener una idea y saber que la situación estaba bajo control se calmó un poco y viendo lo útil que era aprender el manejo del ki y se dio cuanta lo fácil que estaba aceptando todo esto.

"no tengo la motivación para volver y siento que llegue a mi limite hace tiempo" confeso Yamcha tranquilamente.

"creo que debí formularlo de otra forma, ¿Por qué no vuelve a la arte marciales como maestro?" Yamcha levanto una ceja ante la pregunta de la chica "tus conocimientos son valiosos y estoy seguro que muchos desearían seguir ese camino, el arte del Ki" dijo Videl esperando que dijera que sí y tuviera un maestro con eso, después de todo era al único que tenía dicho conocimiento, aparte de saiyaman y Gohan, pero esas dos persona no tenía el valor de preguntarlo y los demás participante en los juegos de Cell era imposible de localizar.

"¿Qué ganaría con esto?" pregunto Yamcha tranquilamente.

"¿Seguir el legado de tu maestro y asegurar la siguiente generación?" respondió Videl con una presunta. "además en el dojo de mi padre tiene al mes 1.000 zenis por persona y conozco gente que recomendaría tu lugar si hiciera un dojo" intento la chica de convencer al hombre.

"Videl, como jugador de beisbol gano lo suficiente para tener una vida tranquila" la chica se dio cuenta que el dinero no era una forma de convencer al hombre "además mis artes fue aprendida en la escuela tortuga, bajo el cuidado del maestro Roshi, si quiere que siga su legado, tengo que consultar con el" eso sorprendió a la chica en saber que aún está vivo.

"¿está diciendo que aún está vivo?, ¿puedo ser su aprendiz?" pregunto Videl con mucho interés, olvidando por un momento el problema de su padre.

"él dijo que no tomaría más alumnos, los último fue Krillin, Goku y yo" confeso Yamcha tranquilamente.

"¿no puede convencerlo?" Pregunto Videl intentando convencer al hombre.

"no, porque nosotros tres lo superamos hace tiempo, aunque veré que puedo hacer, además no sé si yo sería un buen maestro" confeso Yamcha en recodar que nunca enseño a nadie en las arte marciales.

"Ok, te dejo mi número de teléfono si hay algo o cambia de idea, ¿tiene lápiz y papel?" pregunto Videl mirando a los lados y Yamcha se lo entrega "¿puede saber dónde fue el lugar del incidente?" pregunto la chica con interés.

"no estoy seguro porque ha sido muy rápido, pero puedo decir que ha sido en la Ciudad Satan, podría asegurar que por el centro" medito el hombre tranquilamente.

" _qué raro, no he recibido ninguna llamada, aunque si es verdad que saiyaman intervino, tal vez no vieron necesidad de llamarme_ " medito la chica seriamente " _y el único lugar por esa zona con mucha gente es el centro comercial_ " Videl se puso blanca y eso vio Yamcha "me tengo que ir" se levantó rápidamente y recogió la carpeta.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Yamcha al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

"Nada, solo recordé algo" respondió Videl rápidamente " _por kami, que Erasa este a salvo_ " rezo para que no hubiera pasado nada a su amiga y recordó que saiyaman estaba en el lugar del incidente "¿Saiyaman ya se fue de la ciudad?" pregunto la chica ya lista para irse.

"No, por algún motivo esta en cierta zona, creo que cerca de tu casa" eso confundió la chica de como sabia el lugar de su casa "todo el mundo sabe dónde vives, después de todo tu padre es el salvador" sonrió algo nervioso.

Rápidamente Videl se despidió y saco su vehículo y voló rápidamente a su casa, mientras rezaba que Saiyaman no trajera mala noticia.

Por el camino Videl intento llamar varias veces al móvil de Erasa, pero la única respuesta era la operadora de que estaba fuera de línea, eso aumento más sus miedos.

Cuando llego, Videl miro sorprendida.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

* * *

Cuando llego Videl miro sorprendida.

En el jardín estaba Saiyaman, pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba su amiga Erasa, sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó de su jet y fue directa a su amiga para abrazarlo con miedo de que fuera a desaparecer.

"parece que te enteraste del incidente del centro comercial" hablo Saiyaman en ver como la peli negra abraso a su amiga.

"No, solo supe que algo malo paso en la ciudad, pero veo que no me equivoco, ¿está bien?" preguntó Videl a su amiga y vio que tenía algunos rasguño pero en lo general estaba bien.

"si, solo… ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo?" pregunto Erasa algo tensa.

"Por supuesto, pero primero llama a tu madre, tiene que estar histérica si sale la noticia del incidente del centro comercial" dijo Videl preocupada.

"¿puede darme tu móvil?, el mío se rompió" pregunto la rubia y dando cuenta Videl que la chica estaba algo afectada por lo ocurrido e inmediatamente entrego el móvil.

"Ok, tomate tu tiempo" aconsejo su amiga que se fue a llamar a su madre.

"ya es hora de irme" hablo Saiyaman al ver que las cosas ya estaban calmadas y levito un poco.

"¡espera!" intento Videl que el chico no se fuera "Quiero darte la gracias por salvarla" dijo la peli negra con sinceridad y se da cuenta que saiyaman tiene una pequeña herirá el labio inferior _"¿Cómo?, si es capaz de enfrentarse contra hombres armados como si fuera niños de parvulario, quiere decir que esos hombre era realmente peligrosos, maldición debí estar allí para ayudar_ " pensó enfadada consigo mismo.

"De nada, pero volveré a por ti después de tener el informe de la comisaria, después de todo estamos en el mismo caso y tenemos que cerrarlo cuanto antes se nos valla de la manos" hablo Saiyaman seriamente.

"Ok, nos vemos luego" hablo Videl y fue a su amiga para ver cómo se encontraba, mientras Saiyaman se iba.

Gohan iba hacia la comisaria por el informe, estaba enojado, si hubiera ido con Erasa, esas persona no hubiera muertos, negó moviendo su cabeza, sabía que aunque hubiera estado allí, habría sido en otro lugar, esa gente había aprendido a sentir su ki y ocultar el suyo.

Flash black.

Gohan estaba entrenando con Vegeta, los dos estaba en estado súper saiyan, Gohan noto en sus entrenamiento que estaba más debilitado de lo que pensaba y sus movimientos volvieron tosco y fácil de leer.

"¿eso es lo que tiene?" pregunto Vegeta que aumento su poder, haciendo que la velocidad de sus golpe subiera.

Gohan empezó a retroceder ante el aumento de poder de su contrincante, intento subir su poder pero sentía que su cuerpo no podía más, en cinco minutos ya estaba contra la pared, cuando Vegeta vio que el chico pensaba rendirse se enojó.

"¿para eso Kakaroto murió?" Dijo el saiyan enojado de que ese era el chico que venció a Cell.

Gohan se enfureció ante la palabra de Vegeta y sin saber dónde salió, aumento su poder y fue contra Vegeta que lo golpeo en la cara, con tanta fuerza que atravesó la pared que tenía Vegeta atrás.

"¿Vegeta está bien?" pregunto Gohan al calmarse y ver lo que había hecho.

"mmmm.., parece que aun te queda algo de poder, mejor si no sería aburrido y no se te ocurra bajar tu Ki ahora" salió Vegeta entre los escombro y con un leve herirá en su boca.

Gohan miro confundido y se dio cuenta que su Ki había aumentado y su cuerpo empezó a recodar dicha energía, aunque aún estaba bastante lejos de lo que fue hace sietes años.

"Vamos, te voy a quitar el óxido de tu cuerpo y después reclamar el titulo del más fuerte del universo" dijo Vegeta aumentando aún más su poder.

"eso si te dejo" contraataco Gohan recordando lo que dijo anteriormente.

Después de una hora, los dos no fueron capaces de obtener la victoria, en ese tiempo Gohan intento subir al super saiyan dos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Vegeta atacaba con ferocidad, impidiendo dicho fenómeno, al final tuvieron que aceptar un empate.

"kakarotbra" dijo Vegeta saliendo de la sala de gravedad "tu poder ha bajado mucho y tus movimientos perdieron su fuerza en su día, aun así no está mal para entrenar, pero si fuera un combate sería otra cosas y lo sabe bien, no debiste haber perdido esos sietes años en esas cosas de debiluchos" salió el saiyan algo mosqueado, aunque se tranquilizó en saber que el semi saiyan aún conservaba algo de su poder, aunque para eso tuvo que provocarlo.

Gohan cogió y se tumbó en la sala, Vegeta había dicho la verdad, dedicarse completamente en lo estudio fue un error fatal para él y lo estaba pagando ahora, si apareciera alguien tan fuerte como Cell, no sabría si podría subir a super saiyan dos y aunque lo consiguiera sería una versión más débil que aquella vez hace siete años, provocando el final de todo el mundo y se reuniría con su padre, ante ese pensamiento atroz se levantó y disponía a entrenar más, cuando sintió varios Ki.

Gohan supo que era gente que había tomado la droga por el patrón de su ki, rápidamente salió de la sala de gravedad y fue a la salida, por el camino agarro el reloj para ser el gran saiyaman y le quito la habichuela mágica que tenía Bulma en la mano, ante que la mujer pudiera reaccionar y salió del edificio, se comió y se puso el disfraz, en ese momento sintió varios ki desaparecer y supo inmediatamente donde era el lugar y que pasaba.

"maldición" aumento la velocidad al saber que era en el centro comercial y que allí estaba su amiga Erasa.

Al llegar vio como la policía también llegaba al lugar y noto que había notado su presencia, pero no tenía tiempo que perder al sentir que los ki maligno estaban justo con el ki de su amiga rubia.

Rápidamente entro y se quedó helado, vio como unos de los maleantes estaban apuntando con una bola de Ki a su amiga Erasa, mientras la chica estaba como un ovillo en el suelo completamente asustada y tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, le pareció escuchar su nombre pero no estaba seguro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apareció delante de él con rabia y agarro la bola de Ki del enemigo antes de que lo lanzara y lo aplasto con su mano, este no espero la aparición del gran Saiyaman y antes de que reaccionara, Gohan golpeo la cara con fuerza, mandando a volar y atravesar varias paredes.

"¿Gohan?" pregunto la rubia al notar el ruido y ver que aún estaba viva.

"¡sal de aquí Erasa!" dijo saiyaman inconscientemente y esquivo un puño de otro maleante y golpeo en el mentón mandando a atravesar el techo, estaba enojado, habían matado gente y se había intentado atacar a unos de sus amigos.

La rubia reacciono al ver como saiyaman mando a volar a uno por el tejado, se levantó e intento salir del lugar, para encontrarse con uno cara a cara paralizando a la chica, pero se quedó en shock en como apareció saiyaman y agarro la cabeza del maleante y lo estampo contra el suelo, dejando una gran cráter.

"¡Sal ya!" grito Gohan, haciendo que Erasa saliera del shock y saliera del lugar "salir, sé que esos golpe no fue suficiente para venceros" dijo Gohan poniendo en posición para impedir que cualquiera fuera detrás de la rubia.

Vio Gohan como los maleantes que había mandado contra la pared, techo y suelo aparecían sin ningún rasguño.

De repente los tres se lanzaron contra el gran saiyaman, Gohan solo limito a esquivar sus golpes, estaba atento al Ki que faltaba, sabía que había uno más y se limitó a esperar que saliera, no quería arriesgar que se escapara uno de los maleantes y menos después de lo que había hecho.

Estuvo durante unos minutos, cuando uno apareció desde arriba y lanzo una ráfaga de Ki golpeando al gran Saiyaman, los maleantes empezaron a reír, pero se le quito la risa al ver que Gohan no tenía ningún rasguño, los maleantes al ver eso se lanzaron contra Gohan con miedo en su posible derrota.

El medio saiyan esquivaba todos los golpes, aunque ahora era cuatros, no había diferencia, ni siquiera estaba al nivel de Krillin, aunque se preocupó al ver que estaba a nivel del maestro Roshi y que sería un rival duro para Videl si fuera uno contra uno, siempre y cuando el enemigo no utilizara las ráfaga de Ki y decidió acabar ya con el combate.

Con rápidos movimientos golpeo a los cuatros al mismo tiempo, cuando se escuchó un crujido en sus pies y rápidamente apareció un puño que golpeo la cara, Gohan se paralizo por el golpe, pero no fue porque dolió (ni lo noto) o porque consiguió tocarlo, fui porque no pudo sentir su presencia hasta ahora.

Ahora los cinco maleantes disponían a atacar, sin embargo no fueron capaz de reaccionar lo que pasaría a continuación, Gohan se enojó y se transformó en super saiyan, aunque no era poderosos sus enemigos y no era necesario dicha transformación, ya estaba enojado y con un rápido movimientos fueron vencidos y vuelto a la normalidad cuando fue golpeado por Gohan, en ese momento había llegado la policía o lo que pudieron estar de pie, vio que muchos estaba bastante mal.

El gran saiyaman estaba en la salida del centro comercial, podía ver como muchos heridos era llevado por las ambulancias, mientras otro era atendido allí mismo y para desgracia otros estaban en el suelo con una sábana sobre ellos, esperando la orden para ser llevado y enterrado más adelante, era una imagen que no le gusto para nada y se alegró que al menos Videl no viera esos y noto como el comisario venia hacia él.

"ha sido tan rápido que no pudimos avisar a Videl y aun así nuestro hombre no pudieron hacer nada contra esos maleantes, era más fuerte y peligrosos que antes" dijo el hombre viendo que algunos de los que estaba siendo tapado por las sabanas eran algunos de sus hombres.

"creo que esos ya tomaron más de una dosis y para empeorar las cosas ya sabe dominar ese Ki maligno" apretó Gohan fuertemente los puños.

"si es así, no tenemos ni recursos, ni hombre que pueda combatir contra ellos" dijo el comisario completamente destrozado.

"tenemos que pensar en algo….." Gohan sintió como el ki de Erasa se acercaba y giro para ver a la rubia, se sintió mal al ver que la alegre rubia ahora era una sombra de lo que era, antes sus brillante sonrisa y energía había desapareció, para aparecer miedo e inseguridad. "creo que debemos de hablar más tarde, cuando tengamos el informe completo" aconsejo Gohan al ver que no era el momento para hablar.

"¿la conoces?" preguntó el comisario confundido de que el gran saiyaman estuviera atento a la chica rubia.

"es amiga de la señorita Videl" eso sorprendió al hombre "y lo rescate en el momento que iba a ser…" se calló Gohan haciendo que el comisario se diera cuenta en que situación estaba cuando actuó "voy a llevar a su casa, no creo que esté en condiciones para caminar, ni siquiera sé si puede hacer una llamada a su familia ahora" miro Gohan preocupado a la chica.

"Entiendo, te dejo en tus manos, mientras intentare que esos estúpidos suelte todo" miro con enojo a los detenidos, mientras el medio saiyan afirmaba con la cabeza.

Gohan fue hacia la rubia, ante de que pudiera decir algo, Erasa le abrazo y noto que todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba claro que la chica quería salir de aquí cuanto antes.

"te voy a llevar a casa" vio como negó la rubia, confundiendo a Gohan.

"Videl" murmuro la rubia sin mirarlo y el medio saiyan supo que quería estar con su amiga.

"De acuerdo" dijo Gohan que abrazo a la rubia que miro confundida.

Sin decir nada, Gohan voló sorprendiendo a Erasa que abrazo más fuerte y oculto su cara en la ropa del chico, cuando la rubia se sintió más segura se asomó y miro sorprendida al ver que estaba en el cielo.

"¿Dónde está la casa de la señorita Videl?" pregunto Gohan actuando en su papel de héroes, pero vio como la chica le miraba algo seria.

"nunca me imaginé que Videl tuviera razón, porque es raro que sepa mi nombre sin nunca nos vimos" murmuro la rubia dando a entender que sabía quién era el enmascarado.

"Erasa, ¿al menos podría decir dónde está la casa de Videl? y así discutimos por el camino" suspiro Gohan al saber que esta chica está descubriendo sus secretos y para colmo sin que ella estuviera intentando averiguarlo.

"si, es por allí" señalo la rubia el camino a seguir "Gohan" miro el nombrado "¿tu puede hace eso?" el semi saiyan se percató que se refería el daño que hicieron los maleantes.

Gohan se quedó callado, no sabía si decir sí o no, si decía no claramente estaba mintiendo y si decía si, tampoco porque él podía volar por los aires una ciudad sin dificultar.

"¿Gohan?" pregunto de nuevo la rubia.

"si me pongo serio puedo hacer desaparecer Ciudad Satán de un solo gesto sin dificultar" explico el chico seriamente, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"No te veo haciendo eso, eres demasiado lindo" contesto Erase ganando una risa a Gohan, parecía que la chica estaba recuperando su humor "Gohan, si Cell y tu peleáis en mitad de la ciudad, ¿qué pasaría?" preguntó la rubia seriamente, confundiendo al chico.

"que se convertiría en un desierto, por eso agradezco a De…Kami de que fuera un lugar sin habitante" respondió Gohan casi soltando el hombre de Dende.

"si sale más gente como el del centro comercial, ¿pasara eso?" ahora Gohan entendió porque pregunto eso antes, temía que hubiera una pelea en que él y uno de los maleantes tuvieran que pelear seriamente en mitad de la ciudad.

"No, ellos no tiene ni el 1% de mi fuerza real, no tiene que preocuparse y si pasara algo, seguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi mano para no pelear en la ciudad" sonrió Gohan esperando que eso calmara a la chica.

"Gracias por ser sincero, ho puedo mofarme de las chicas de que he volado con el Gran Saiyaman por los aires en sus brazos y eso provocara celos a Videl" dijo Erase alegremente y murmurando por los bajo lo último.

" _¿Qué tiene Videl con esto de estar volando ahora conmigo_?" pensó Gohan confundido y miro que llego a su destino.

"No diré ni una palabras, pero podría esperar a que venga antes de irte" pregunto Erase y noto Gohan un tono de miedo en su voz.

"claro" dijo el chico dejándola en el suelo.

Fin Flash black.

El semi saiyan llego a la comisaria en ese momento.

Mientras tanto con Videl.

La pelinegra llevo a su amiga adentro, ellas se bañaron juntas y fueron a la habitación de Videl, allí espero a que su amiga rubia se calmara lo suficiente y pensó que tal vez hablar lo que pasó a ella se calmaría.

"Hoy conseguí hablar con Yamcha" dijo sentándose en su cama, mientras su amiga hacia lo mismo.

"¿el que participar en los juegos de Cell?" miro Erasa sorprendida de que consiguiera una cita con unos de los guerreros Z.

"Si y descubrí la verdad en los juegos de Cell, mi padre no mato Cell, fue el repartidor y ese es Gohan" espero Videl la sorpresa de su amiga, mientras se tumbara de espalda en la cama.

"lo siento" abrazo la rubia con lastima, haciendo que Videl sintiera confundida, la respuesta de su amiga sintió como si supiera ya ese dato.

"¿lo sabias?" vio como Erasa se tensó un segundo, confirmando sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo?" interrogo Videl con su típica mirada de enojo.

"fue fácil, de entre los participantes misterioso solo Son Goku es el único con familia, es fácil relacionar que ese niño en los juegos de Cell es Gohan, si estaba Son Goku ¿Por qué no su hijo?" pregunto Erasa tranquilamente.

"si, es verdad que es fácil de relacionarlo con Gohan, ¿pero cómo lo confirmaste?" pregunto otra vez Videl.

"se lo saque a Gohan" murmuro la rubia mirando a un lado.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo? Si a mí siempre me da esquinado con el tema, hablando literalmente" sonrio algo nerviosa al recodar la veces que desaparecía Gohan misteriosamente.

"Tal vez no agobiándole como hacia tu" vio como Videl miraba a otro lado levemente enojada, pero tenía que admitir que su amiga tenían razón "además solo me confirmo, no me dio explicaciones, ni me conto como fue, después desapareció sin que pudiera decir más" recordó Erasa como actuó Gohan en el momento que confirmo que fue quien mato a Cell.

"Yo sé porque actuó así, Yamcha me explico todo, aunque no sabía que conociera a Gohan, porque no dijo su nombre, pero dijo que era hijo de son Goku inconscientemente" hablo Videl algo triste recordando todo.

"¿puedo saberlo?, después te diré quien creo a Cell" dijo Erasa viendo como Videl miro sorprendida en que su amiga supiera eso y ella no.

Después de cambiar información, Erasa oculto que Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman, las dos chicas estaba tumbada en la cama de Videl y mirando el techo.

"estaba comprando tranquilamente, cuando hubo una explosión" empezó Erasa a contar lo que paso en el centro comercial.

Flash black.

La rubia estaba en una tienda de ropa, mirando el escaparate y pensando quien le quedaría mejor ese vestido.

" _este estilo le pegaría bien a Videl"_ pensó Erasa mirando el detalle de la ropa _"y dejando el pelo suelto o un poco ondulado dejaría a Gohan sin aliento_ " se rio la chica ante el pensamiento, por una razón sintió que Gohan y Videl sería una gran pareja, además que cumpliría con la condición de míster Satán de que fuera más fuerte que el para salir con Videl.

Salió a otra tienda pero esta vez de hombre y miro varios tipos de ropa.

" _veamos algo que sea fácil de poner y que muestre bien su figura sin remarcar mucho su musculatura, si no todas las chicas atacarían como leones ante su presa_ " pensó Erasa al recodar que tenía un buen bíceps " _me pregunto cómo sería sin su camiseta_ " pensó la rubia a un Gohan musculoso pero sin llegar a ser exagerado " _si algo así, si fuera tan exagerado como Shapener no podría utilizar ropa holgada, ahora que me fijo, siempre lleva ropa holgada, significa que será difícil que ponga una camiseta sin manga, como poner a Videl en un vestido_ " suspiro la rubia en darse cuenta que tenía a dos amigos que no era fáciles de estar a la moda.

Salió de la tienda y fue a mirar algunos accesorios, cuando se escuchó una explosión, dejándola en shock y miro que fue en el centro comercial, podía oír gritos y algunas personas gritar de dolor o miedo, Erasa rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos bacones y espero que no pasara nada, de repente hubo una explosión cerca haciendo que se agachara al sentir algo por encima de ella y vio como cayo una mano de una persona a su lado, iba a gritar pero rápidamente apago su grito con sus manos, al ver que algo se acercaba, tenía que llamar a la policía o tal vez a su amiga Videl. Saco su móvil y marco dos números cuando una ráfaga de luz atravesó el banco y elimino una parte del móvil.

En ese momento Erasa se dio cuenta que los terroristas sabían de su existencia e intento salir gateando esperando que no viera a donde iba, cuando el banco que utilizara para esconderse exploto y lo mando rodando hasta una pared, le dolió mucho cuando chocó contra la pared.

Supo de inmediato que no tenía salida y se confirmó como apareció el hombre delante de ella y empezó a apuntar con la mano, ella se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos asustada sin saber qué hacer para sobrevivir.

"Gohan ayuda" murmuro la chica esperando su final, mientras empezaba a llorar.

Sin embargo no llego su final, con valor abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido y se sorprendió ver una figura delante de ella, esa figura le resultaba muy familiar.

"¿Gohan?" pregunto la rubia al notar que aún estaba viva y aun no veía bien con las lágrimas.

"¡sal de aquí Erasa!" dijo el hombre y Erasa reconoció como Saiyaman y se percató que la llamo por su nombre cuando nunca se han visto y vio como Saiyaman esquivo un puño de otro maleante y golpeo en el mentón mandando a atravesar el techo.

La rubia reacciono, con dificultar se levantó e intento salir del lugar.

" _el único que sabe mi nombre y que estaba aquí sola, solo había dos hombre, Shapener y Gohan y el único que sabe hacer eso es Gohan, recuerdo que Videl me dijo que Gohan y Saiyaman podría ser la misma persona, Ho Videl cuánta razón tenía_ " pensó Erasa cuando se encontró con uno cara a cara paralizando a la chica, pero se quedó en shock de nuevo en como apareció saiyaman y agarro la cabeza del maleante y lo estampo contra el suelo, dejando una gran cráter.

"¡Sal ya!" grito Gohan, haciendo que Erasa saliera del shock y saliera del lugar.

"por Kami, por Kami, ¿lo ha matado?" dijo para sí misma Erasa al ver como Gohan golpeo al hombre en el suelo y cruzo y miro el piso de abajo para ver por donde bajar, se quedó muda, estaba todo el lugar destruido no había pieza en que no estuviera roto y viendo varios cosas que podría ser de persona, tenía miedo de seguir adelante y encontrar a otro terrorista, ella no podía defenderse y decidió volver y esperar a escondida a que el chico terminara y salir junto.

Cuando volvió se quedó sin aliento, Gohan estaba peleando contra tres y sentía que el chico no tenía problemas, incluso parecía un juego para él, jadeo cuando apareció un hombre y lanzo esa cosa extraña a Gohan, pero se calmó al ver ileso y vio la expresión de los hombre, dando a entender que lo tenía bajo control y pensó que ya no había peligro por los alrededores y decidió salir del centro comercial.

Fin Flash black.

Videl veía como su amiga dormía en la cama junto con ella y tenía cogidas de sus manos, dando a entender que la rubia tenía miedo de dormir sola, suspiro había contado todo lo que paso en el centro, pero por una razón sentía que algo que ocultaba, algo relacionado con Saiyaman, porque había parte confusa cuando estaba hablando de él, pero no le dio importancia, no iba a exigir a su amiga después de tener esa experiencia.

Disponía a dormir cuando noto un pequeño ruido en la ventana, era raro porque estaba segura que era en el segundo piso donde se encontraba y recordó que Saiyaman vendría hoy y giro su cabeza para ver a ese hombre delante de la ventana volando.

Con cuidado en no despertar a su amiga, fue a la ventana y salió al balcón, saiyaman al verlo aterrizo en ese mismo balcón para hablar con la chica.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó el chico que miro como la rubia dormirá en la cama.

"mejor, pero noto que sabe algo de ti o esa es la impresión que me dio" eso puso nervioso a Gohan "pero de todo modo ya tengo idea de quién eres, ¿verdad repartidor en los juego de Cell?" Dijo Videl en recodar que Erasa dijo que el guerrero dorado y Saiyaman podría ser la misma persona y que Gohan por una razón extraña podía volverse rubio, ya que vio a algunos hacerlo en los juego de Cell.

"Ok, admito que estuve allí, pero no diré nada más" pensó Gohan que afirmarlo calmaría un poco la curiosidad de la peli negra sobre él.

" _es Gohan_ " pensó Videl al ver como el chico cayo en la trampa "entonces solo tengo una cosa que decir" vio como Saiyaman empezó a sudar "gracias por salvarnos de Cell" esas palabras dejaron en shock al chico "y lo…." No termino al ver como un dedo apareció en sus labios

"no sé cómo lo averiguaste, pero no tiene que disculparte, lo que hizo tu padre en cierto modo fue de mucha ayuda para mí y mi familia" hablo el semi saiyan tranquilamente.

"pero insulto a tus amigos y sobre todo a los que murieron en el torneo, no puedo, no puedo estar tranquila, al menos déjame discúlpame, dame al menos ese derecho, aunque me odies" pero paro al sentir como era abrazada por el Saiyaman.

"Videl" la chica ya no tenía duda de que era Gohan por el tono de su voz al decir su nombre "eres una persona noble y que lucha contra la injusticia, por eso nunca podre odiar a alguien así" por una razón la chica se sentía mejor que antes y sentía algo raro en su pecho

Lo que no sabía los dos es que Erasa estaba despierta y fingía estar dormida.

" _Vamos, el beso, el beso_ " miraba de vez en cuando de reojo la rubia esperando el momento romántico, pero no llego.

"tengo el informe" dio Gohan entregado el documento a la peli negra.

Videl leyó todo y miro sorprendido el contenido era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

"murieron 42 personas, 130 personas herirás y 10 en la UVI esperando si van a sobrevivir o no" cerro los ojos Videl en asimilar todo "tenemos que hacer algo rápido" hablo Videl con determinación en acabar con los traficantes de la droga.

"ya aporte algo a la comisaria, tengo conexión con la Corp Capsule y pedí que diera materiales más resistentes y eficaces para luchar contra los maleantes" dijo Saiyaman seriamente " _Bulma seguro que dará el material C13B, solo un saiyan bien entrenado podría romperlo, creo que Krillin tendría problemas en romper dicho material si mal no recuerdo y los maleantes es inferior a Krillin por lo tanto estará bien y sobre los diez que está en la UVI Dende está ahora curándolo dentro de lo posible para no llamar la atención"_ pensó Gohan en evitar más bajar lo máximo posible.

"aunque tengamos los materiales adecuados, no tenemos los hombres entrenados para enfrentarse a ellos, no a ese nivel" murmuro Videl y recordó la propuesta que le dio a Yamcha "aunque podría encontrar a alguien y nos ayudara con ese problema" hablo segura la chica en que Yamcha ayudaría con entrenar a la policía si dijera el problema que había.

"entonces lo dejo en tus manos y esperemos que la próxima vez podamos evitar esta situación" hablo Gohan que empezó a levitar.

"pues hasta la próxima Saiyaman" se despidió Videl con una sonrisa.

"hasta luego, señorita Satán" salió Volando Gohan dejando a la chica sola en el balcón.

"Videl cómo pudiste perder esa oportunidad" salto Eras de la nada a asustando a su amiga.

"¿estaba despierta? Y ¿Qué oportunidad?" respondió Videl recuperándose del susto.

"Pues el beso" vio la rubia como Videl se sonrojo de repente "Vamos no niegue que te hubiera gustado, esta roja" salto Erasa en ver la futura boda de Gohan y Videl y que sería la dama de honor.

"Erasa está imaginado cosas y vamos a dormir que mañana será un día difícil" dijo la peli negra que se fue a la cama y se durmió.

"por un besito en la mejilla como disculpa no hubiera pasado nada" vio Erasa como Videl se tensó por un segundo y sonrió por lo bajo la rubia, había sembrado la semilla de la curiosidad en su amiga con éxito, solo esperaba que eso pasara cuando estuviera presente.

A la mañana siguiente.

Videl junto con Erasa estaba desayudando, podría ver en las noticias el atentado del centro comercial y para sorpresa una de las cámaras de seguridad había captado en como Saiyaman aparecía de repente para salvar a Erasa, Videl gimió y Erasa se tensó, significaba que toda la clase e incluso la preparatoria sabrían que la rubia estaba en el incidente y que fue salvado por Saiyaman.

"Videl, dame un consejo" pidió la rubia su opinión en evitar el tema en las clases, no le gustaba hablar en la situación en que estuvo a punto de morir, aunque no negaría que tuvo un vuelo con saiyaman.

"no te separe de mi lado" dijo Videl ya mosqueada y listo para romper narices si alguna se acercara demasiada a su amiga.

Después de desayunar e ir en el jet de Videl, decidieron parar antes de llegar a su destino para caminar y calmar un poco los ánimos, cuando la peli negra recibió una llamada y supo que era Yamcha.

"Gracias por llamar" salto Videl sin ocultar su alegría, confundiendo a su amiga y puso a manos libres, quería que su amiga lo escuchara para que no tuviera ideas equivocadas.

"no hace faltar agradecer, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" pregunto Yamcha recordando cómo se puso la chica ante la verdad de su padre.

"aun me cuesta asimilarlo y creo que mi padre no esté en casa por ahora, me ha ayudado bastante, pero cuando llegue quiero saber el motivo de todo y rectificar al menos vuestro esfuerzo por salvar el planeta" explicó Videl su idea cuando apareciera su padre y escucho en el teléfono como Yamcha se ríe y Erasa supo de inmediato que era Yamcha y por eso guardo silencio "Yamcha tengo que pedir que acepte la idea que tuve ayer" hablo Videl seriamente confundiendo al hombre que estaba en la otra línea.

"Sobre montar un dojo y enseñar el arte de la escuela tortuga, ayer hable con mi maestro, dijo que me daría algunos consejos, pero que ya no enseñaba más como dije antes" eso entristeció a Videl, quería aprender del Munte Roshi "y no estoy seguro de enseñar, más en haber estado parado sietes años" hablo el hombre con sinceridad.

"Yamcha-san necesito que monte el Dojo para que enseñe a los policías, para evitar el incidente del centro comercial, solo te tengo a ti para enseñar y así mejorar la seguridad de la ciudad" intento Videl en convencer al hombre diciendo la verdad de porque quería que aceptara la propuesta.

Vio Videl y Erasa que el hombre se quedó callado, pasaron cinco minutos cuando volvió a hablar.

"necesito ver el sitio que se dará las clases y como son el nivel de los alumnos" hablo Yancha seriamente.

"gracias, gracias" salto Videl feliz en que podría evitar más víctimas en el futuro.

"pero aviso que no será fácil, ni instantáneo" dijo Yamcha avisando que no sería fácil el entrenamiento.

"lo sé, pero me siento algo más tranquila" confeso la peli negra con sinceridad.

"pues nos vemos en dos días, tengo que preparar algunas cosas, adios" contesto Yamcha colgando el teléfono.

Videl se despidió y sonrió, entre la enseñanza de Yamcha y la ayuda de Carp Capsule serian capaz de evitar más víctimas y eso noto Erasa que suspiro aliviada en saber que no volvería a tener esa experiencia.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Cuando Videl y Erasa llegaron a la preparatoria, muchos intentaron hablar con la rubia, sin embargo salieron asustado con la mirada de enojo de Videl, sin embargo no pudo evitar en como Shapener se acercó a Erasa y lo abrazo y murmurando gracias a Kami de que estuviera bien, por primera vez Videl vio cómo su amiga estaba sonrojada como un tomate, ya tenía una forma de chantaje cada vez que saltara con el tema de chicos.

Al entrar en la clase, estaba Gohan sentado y al ver a las dos chicas pregunto el estado de su amiga rubia, mientras Erasa afirmaba que estaba bien, ganando un suspiro aliviado al semi saiyan, por suerte el resto de la clase fue normal, aunque Videl tenía que amenazar con la mirada a los chicos, que intentaba molestar a su amiga rubia de vez en cuando, haciendo que Gohan admitiera que imitaba perfectamente el aura amenazante de Vegeta, cuando toco el timbre.

Videl fue a comer con su amiga en el jardín, quería dar intimidad a su amiga para evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros sobre el incidente y noto que Gohan estaba durmiendo debajo de un árbol tranquilamente no muy lejos de ellas, miro algo confuso porque la chica recordó que nunca hizo eso, aparte de dormirse en la clase de historia, tenía que admitir que ella también se dormía en esa clase.

Cuando terminaron de comer, por una rara razón Erasa quería ir al servicio y que esperaría en la entrada del edificio junto con Shapener, antes que Videl protestara la chica se fue, al estar sola no pudo evitar en mirar a Gohan que aún estaba durmiendo y su curiosidad le gano y se acercó al chico.

Podía ver Videl que el chico estaba profundamente dormido y decidió moverlo un poco para despertarlo, pero no fue capaz de moverlo ni un centímetro.

" _¿Cómo puede pesar tanto?"_ pregunto Videl levemente mosqueada e intento agarrar el brazo para tirar de él y supo de inmediato lo pesado que eran _"¿Cómo puede tener ese peso?"_ pensó la chica y movió la manga para saber porque pesaba tanto, mostrando lo bien construido que estaba el brazo de Gohan, mientras este ni se inmutaba aun dormido " _por Kami, sabía que es el que venció a Cell pero nunca vi un brazo que mostrara los musculo tan marcado y desarrollado sin estar tan inflado, esto no son músculos entrenado por maquinas e inflado por vitaminas o incluso con esteroides, estos son músculos entrenado en las arte marciales_ " sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó Videl sobre Gohan y metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta tocando su tórax y noto perfectamente los abdominales del chico "¿Cómo puede tener un cuerpo tan perfecto?" Murmuro Videl y subió las manos notando cada musculo que tenía, dejando en más de una ocasión sin aliento lo duro que era, demostrando lo fuerte que era.

Sin pensarlo Videl miro la cara de Gohan y acepto que su amiga tenía razón, era lindo y tal vez debió besarlo ayer por la noche, cuando vino como Saiyaman, por eso inconscientemente lo beso y rápidamente la cordura apareció y se dio cuenta tres cosas, la primera estaba encima de Gohan en una posición no recomendable y que sus manos no debía estar en ese lugar, la segunda que aún estaba besando al chico y por una razón no tenía ganas de romper el beso y por último y por lo que se enojó Videl, es que el chico no se despertó después de todo esto y sin perder tiempo le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y noto lo duro que era dicho labio, aun así noto el sabor metálico y se separó, apretó más los diente en notar que el chico aun dormía y el sabor metálico era de la herirá del labio que tenía el otro día, no fue capaz de provocar una simple herirá, solo fue capaz de hacer daño porque ya tenía una herirá con anterioridad.

Entonces Videl sintió que alguien lo miraba y miro a los lados asustada en darse cuenta que aún estaba en esa posición y vio a su amiga Erasa en una esquina del edificio con una sonrisa malévola, inmediatamente fue detrás de ella, echo la culpa a su amiga por meter la idea del beso en su mente y la rubia viendo lo enojada y sonrojada que estaba, sabía que su plan de meter curiosidad del beso funciono y tenía que salir de aquí si quiera ver la futura boda de Gohan y Videl.

Cuando las dos chicas desaparecieron de la escena, Gohan se despertó y sintió algo en su labio, noto que se había vuelto abrir la herirá, pero noto un sabor distinto entre el sabor metálico de su sangre y ladeo la cabeza en haber tenido un sueño en que Videl se sentaba sobre él de forma sexy y le besaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y estaba feliz de que nadie viera eso, seguro que Erasa y Shapener se metería con él, la rubia de lo lindo que es y el hombre de lo ridículo que se veía.

El resto de la clase, Gohan podía ver como Videl tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, ganándose su curiosidad, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la chica miro al otro lado con rapidez y su cara se ponía como un tomate confundiendo mucho al semi saiyan, sin saber que cierta rubia estaba intentando no caerse de la silla por aguantar la risa.

Al terminar las clases.

Videl agarro a Erase y se fue del lugar, no quería responder a la gente de porque estaba sonrojada en la clases y se aseguraba de que Erasa no soltara cual era el motivo, no quería saber que pasaría si la clase se enterara que besó con el nerd, aunque no tenía nada de débil, pero solo quien conocía al verdadero Gohan.

Al llegar a la comisaria, las chicas vieron a un hombre y Videl reconoció como Yamcha, después de saludarlo y agradecer que aceptara la ayuda, fueron adentro directo al comisario que estaba en la sala de tiro.

"Buenas tarde Videl, acaba de llegar el nuevo material" sonrió el hombre con alegría.

"¿Por qué esa alegría con el material nuevo?" pregunto Videl ante el humor del comisario.

"esto materiales son increíble" señalo su uniforma, confundiendo más a los presente al ver el uniforme de asalto, era el mismo de siempre. "mira esto" dijo el Comisario que señalo un maniquí que tenía el mismo traje y disparo varias veces, al terminar trajo el maniquí y vio que las balas no fueron capaces de atravesarlo.

"son resistente" salto Erasa y se dio cuenta de una cosa "Videl, esto materiales son ligeras" eso llamo la atención de su amiga y noto que era verdad.

"Conozco este material, ¿son de Corp Capsula?" Pregunto Yamcha, mientras el comisario afirmo con una sonrisa "entonces puede hacer eso" agarro un guante que parecía muy rígido y estiro con facilidad sorprendiendo a los presentes "como siempre Bulma no se conforma con lo básico, siempre busca lo mejor, volvió a mejorar el material" recordó Yamcha el material que utilizo hace siete años.

"pe..pero acaba de soportar una bala y esta como nuevo" dijo Erasa estirando el guante con facilidad, viendo que era muy elástico.

" y puede soportar una explosión de una granada con facilidad" hablo Yamcha tranquilamente, haciendo que el comisario se diera cuenta cual valioso era este material "aunque con los enemigos que tenéis que enfrentar ahora no me entraña que diera la de C13B, pero los de C10A sí que son difíciles de romper, creo que solo Krillin fue capaz de hacerle un rasguño" recordó Yamcha el experimento, para comprobar su dureza, aunque Vegeta lo destrozo, fue porque estaba en super saiyan, aunque le pareció ver que le gusto el saiyan porque desde ese día llevaba esa clase de material.

"buenos, Videl me presenta a ellos dos, aunque uno ya lo vi ayer" vio como Erasa se ponía levemente nerviosa al ser reconocida.

"esta de suerte comisario, conseguí un maestro en el manejo del Ki, su nombre es Yamcha" ante eso el hombre miro a Yamcha y volvió a mirar a Videl que afirmaba con la cabeza.

"eso es bueno, tener alguien sobre el tema nos ayudara a manejar mejor a los maleantes" pensó el hombre que Yamcha ayudaría en el caso aportando su conocimiento.

"comisario" llamo Videl al darse cuenta de que entendió mal "conseguí que nos enseñe el manejo del Ki" ante eso el comisario abrió los ojos como plato.

"¿puede hacer eso?" preguntó el hombre al ex artista marcial.

"si, pero no será un camino fácil y será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, mientras más pronto empecemos, mejor preparaos estáis antes ellos" hablo Yamcha seriamente "pero antes este no es el lugar adecuado" miro el lugar seriamente.

"no te preocupes tenemos un gran almacén, puede ser perfectamente un Dojo y tiene suficiente para enseñar a todos los policías sin problemas" hablo el comisario con seriedad, no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad de mejorar a sus hombre.

"entonces vamos al lugar y que venga los que aprenderán ahora" ordeno Yamcha, le empezó a gustar el ser el que diera las órdenes.

Después de una hora, estaba dentro de un almacén, Yamcha tenía que aceptar que el lugar era perfecto para enseñar y estaba lo suficiente lejos de lugares con gente, evitando que cualquier cosa que saliera mal no afectara a civiles.

Giro Yamcha y vio a veintes policías de entre veinte a veinticinco años y vio algunas chicas entre tanto hombre, eso incluía a Videl y supo que no sería tan malo enseñando y saco una capsula y lo lanzo al suelo apareciendo un armario.

"sé que soy fuerte, lo noto en vuestra mirada, pero antes de enseñar el arte del Ki, tenéis que reforzar vuestro cuerpo y no os preocupéis señorita no hace falta tener una gran musculatura, por lo que vuestra figura se conservara bellamente y si no me crees tengo a una mujer que es capaz de barrerme el suelo conmigo y además muy bonita, es una lástima que este casada" recordó Yamcha a c18 y ganando algunas risas de las mujeres.

"¿podría presentarla algunas vez?" pregunto Videl con interés, saber que una mujer era más fuerte que su maestro le llamo la atención.

"Si algún día lo are, pero seguro que me cobra por esto" murmuro Yamcha por lo bajo "bueno os entrenare en el arte de la escuela tortuga, por su creador Munte Roshi" eso llamo la atención a todos ya que conocía el nombre de esa persona "venir a mi cuando llame" ordeno Yamcha con una lista en la mano.

Videl vio como los nombrado se acercaba a Yamcha y recibía una ropas algo rara, pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando agarro dicha ropa y cuando volvía se movía algo raro , cuando fue su turno se sorprendió lo pesada que eran y fue a cambiarse.

Cuando todos había cambiados Yamcha miro a todos y dio por bueno.

"Llevareis esta ropas todo el tiempo, durante las veinticuatro horas al día, aunque a la hora de dormir y bañarse podréis quitaros, eso aumentara enormemente vuestra resistencia y velocidad" vio como uno de los policía levantaba la mano para una pregunta y Yamcha le dio permiso.

"¿puede demostrar los resultado?" preguntó el policía no muy seguro de esto, cuando Yamcha estaba delante de el sin que se diera cuenta nadie.

Videl vio como Yamcha salto tan alto que llego a techo para impulsarse e ir a una esquina del almacén, para ir al otro lado con rapidez y facilidad, recorrió por todo el edifico sin reducir su velocidad y paro delante del policía que hizo la pregunta sin mostrar signo de cansancio.

"Esto es lo que consigue con este método, ¿tiene algunas duda más?" vio como el policía negaba con la cabeza. "mandare algunos ejercicio hoy para empezar, pero con los día aumentare el peso y la dificultare de los ejercicio y cuando esté preparado os enseñare utilizar vuestro ki"

"¿Cuándo estaremos listo?" pregunto Videl con interés.

"buena pregunta, cuando podáis saltar como yo sin las pesas, así era en la escuela Tortuga" explico Yamcha tranquilamente.

Después de hacer los ejercicios, Yamcha llamo para la siguiente lección, era combate uno contra uno, llamo en pareja para enseñar postura de defensa y detectar los vacíos o hueco en la defensa del contrincante, así siguió cuando le toco a ella.

"¿pueden luchar entre Videl y Yamcha-sensei?" pregunto uno de los policías, tenía curiosidad que nivel tenia Yamcha y que mejor forma con la hija del salvador del mundo.

Yamcha disponía a negar dicha idea, pero cuando vio que Videl quería hacerlo y recodo que esta chica se metería de lleno en el combate, sería buena idea y podría enseñar dos o tres cosas.

"Porque no" acepto Yamcha tranquilamente.

Videl se puso en posición, mientras Yamcha hacia lo mismo, al mirar la chica miro confundida, no le resultaba conocido dicha posición de defensa, pero tenía que aceptar que no dejaba ver los huecos en sus defensas resultando difícil en atacar.

"no te ponga nerviosa" aconsejo Yamcha al ver el nerviosismo en la chica "eso hace que tome decisiones precipitadas y baje tu defensa como ahora" ante que Videl supiera Yamcha apareció delante de ella y pateo en su pierna, cayendo al suelo "tiene demasiado huecos en tus defensa, pero con esa postura me dijiste que tus arte marciales se dedica en la rapidez y agilidad, si el enemigo se da cuenta en eso se prepara para contraatacar tus habilidades, tiene que hacer menos lógico y tapar más los huecos en tus defensa, levántate" ordeno Yamcha.

Videl se levantó y volvió a ponerse en posición, vio como Yamcha se acercó y movió levemente sus piernas, cintura y brazos, no le agrado ser rectificada en su pose de defensa favorita, pero cuando acabo, sintió más cómoda para atacar y menos tensa y miro sorprendida al hombre.

"si, así apenas tiene huecos y podrás defenderse y atacar con más facilidad" dijo Yamcha que volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Videl volvió a mirar y sintió lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez estaba más segura y ataco, lanzado una barrido de pie, Yamcha salto hacia atrás y Videl la siguió para lanzar un puñetazo en el tórax, Yamcha lo desvió con una mano y se puso detrás de Videl, la chica la notarlo salto hacia adelante para evitar, para encontrarse delante de Yamcha.

"¿Cómo pu..?" no pudo decir más cuando el hombre agarro su brazo y le hizo una llave tumbándola en el suelo, obligando a aceptar la derrota, había sido vencida, no una sino dos veces y sentía que si volvía a pelear seria el mismo resultado " _el dejo de pelear y aun así hay mucha diferencia en todo_ " pensó mosqueada en saber que su entrenamiento no era lo suficiente para estar al nivel de esa gente.

Los policías que vieron perder se dieron cuenta de que estaba ante un maestro de arte marciales de verdad y no unos aficionados como era actualmente y se pusieron obedientes y admirando la fuerza del nuevo sensei.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Videl caminaba con dificultar, estaba agotada y para añadir estaba esas ropas pesadas, pero al menos había aprendido varias cosas y esperaba mañana para mejorar, mientras su amiga Erasa se reía nerviosa, porque había tocado la ropa y supo lo pesada que era.

"mirando el lado bueno, este entrenamiento no afectara tu figura" hablo la rubia alegremente, haciendo suspirar a la peli negra, sabía que estaba preocupada por ella por el tema de que no pudiera conseguir un novio.

"Erasa, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar sobre chicos" volvió a suspirar y miro a su amiga "¿vas a volver a pasar la noche conmigo?" pregunto Videl aun preocupada.

"No, volveré con mi madre, seguro que no me soltara durante horas" confeso la rubia algo más tranquila. "nos vemos mañana y dile a Gohan que le robaste su primer beso" salió la rubia corriendo con una sonrisa sabiendo como reaccionaria su amiga.

"¡ERASA!" grito Videl completamente roja.

Más tarde.

Videl llego a su hogar, tenía que buscar una venganza para su amiga, pero no sabía cómo, cuando una idea malévola apareció por su cabeza y eso incluía cierto rubio estúpido, cogió un papel y empezó a aplanear cuando paro, desde cuando se comportaba como una chica de su edad, se rio nerviosamente, desde que apareció Gohan en su vida, empezó a ser menos cabezona y abrir más su cerrada mente.

"me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora" murmuro Videl mirando por la ventana, cuando escucho el teléfono, recordó que hoy no estaba su mayordomo y cogió el teléfono.

"Videl Satán al teléfono" hablo la chica tranquilamente.

"cuantos tiempos sin hablarnos" la chica sintió un escalofrió por su espalda al reconocer esa voz.

"Neir, te dije que si volviera a verte te rompería tu cara de gilipolla" dijo Videl con veneno en su voz

"Ho, no recuerdo que supiera insultar y con ese tono de voz" hablo el chico con burla.

"¿Cómo quiere que reaccione después de traicionarme hace casi siete años, cuando me tendiste una emboscada? Siempre pensé que era un amigo para descubrir que era un cabron" hablo la pelinegra con odio y dispuesto a colgar el teléfono.

"¿te gusto mi regalo?" eso confundió a la chica, haciendo a Neir sonreír por lo bajo "lo del centro comercial" Videl se congelo y se le fue el color en todo su cuerpo en saber que el ataque tenía algo que ver con él y sentiría con miedo después de la siguiente palabras "sabía que Erasa estaría allí, pero no pensé que este sai…como se llame interviniera tan rápido" hablo algo mosqueado el chico.

"Tu hijo de…." Estallo Videl con rabia pero el chico no le permitió seguir con sus insultos.

"si quiere evitar que el siguiente sea Gohan o Shapener, ven mañana sola en la dirección que te voy a enviar o tiene miedo la hija del Salvador del mundo" hablo Neir con sarcasmos y tenía un tono de odio en su voz.

"estaré allí para romperte la cara, algo que tuve que haber hecho hace sietes años atrás" colgó el teléfono con rabia y vio que a los pocos segundo llego un fax con una dirección y hora del encuentro "vale, se nota a kilómetros que es una trampa, pero si no voy se repetirá lo del centro comercial" sintió que todo su cuerpo se puso frio de repente "¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?" Videl agacho la cabeza, no quería la chica poner en peligro a sus únicos amigos y a los civiles inocentes.

A la mañana siguiente, a las afueras de Ciudad Satan, Videl estaba volando en su jet, estaba mirando las coordenadas recibidas y llego al lugar del encuentro, era un edifico abandonado en medio de la nada, era un lugar perfecto para una trampa, aun sabiendo aparco cerca de la entrada y bajo lista para luchar lo que hubiera dentro.

"Vamos Videl, si es solo ese malnacido no será difícil y utiliza todo lo que aprendiste ayer con Yamcha" dio varias respiraciones y entro en el edifico.

La chica miro a su alrededor y podría ver que el edifico era de dos plantas pero en el centro estaba hueco, pudiendo ver la segunda planta, en la baratilla apareció un chico de pelo corto marrón, ojos negros y con gafas, con una cara bonita, era de la estatura de Videl y pero lo raro era que tenías unos musculo demasiado desarrollado para su tamaño.

"al final viniste" hablo el chico con arrogancia.

"Amenazaste con hacer daño a los demás, ¿pensaría que huiría?" Respondió Videl intentando estar calmada, Yamcha le aviso lo peligroso de estar alterada ayer en el entrenamiento y no quería cometer errores en una situación tan mala.

"interesante, no eres una mocoso, bueno igual que yo" salto el chico y cuando toco suelo fue hacia la chica.

Videl espero en el último momento y lo esquivo a un lado, eso sorprendió el chico que no espero que lo esquivara fácilmente y recibió una patada en la nuca, tumbándolo en el suelo.

La peli negra se alejó de su contrincante con dos salto hacia atrás y se puso en guardia, lo había golpeado con casi toda su fuerza en la nuca del chico, se retuvo un poco por miedo de romper el cuello y matarlo, aunque se lo merecía quería que fuera juzgado justamente por la justicia, movió levemente el pie que utilizo para golpear y por la sensación que tenía su pie, estaba seguro que no paso eso esa cosa.

Por una razón desconocida sintió una mirada y miro a su alrededor, apareció diez maleantes entre la sombra del edificio, Videl no se sorprendió de eso, era igual que la otra vez, pero en esta ocasión era una artista marcial, aunque lamento no haber aprendido lo suficiente con Yamcha, sería muy útil volar o tener la velocidad que mostro ese día.

Aun siendo rodeada poco a poco Videl no se movió y mantuvo su postura de defensa, una de la cosa que hizo que perdiera ayer es que dejo de mirar un momento a su adversario, algo que Yamcha se dio cuenta y aprovecho para aparecer delante de ella y hacerle la llave que provocaría su derrota y después estuvo una gran parte enseñando en cómo evitar dicho error.

Uno de los maleante se lanzó hacia la chica, Videl esquivo el ataque y agarro el brazo para lánzalo contra el suelo, acto seguido se agacho la pelinegra esquivando una patada dirigida a su cara y golpeo la corva (parte de atrás de la rodilla) haciendo que el maleante se arrodille, para después recibir una patada en la cara dejándolo en el suelo y Videl dio un salto sobre un chico que intento agarrarlo, tenía que evitar que la acorralaran y dio un puñetazo a otro que apareció.

Estuvo luchando durante diez minutos, hasta que uno consiguió abrazarla, unos de los chicos al verlo intento golpearla en la cara de la chica, por desgracias Videl reacciono y dio un pisotón haciendo que el que lo sujetaba lo soltara, rápidamente se agacho, haciendo que el que disponía a golpearla diera a su compañero lanzándolo por los aires, Videl no perdió tiempo y lanzo un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

"a …a… sido di…difícil" intento Videl recuperar el aliento, pero no bajo la guardia por si hubiera más.

De repente la chica vio como todos se levantaban como si nada, dejándola en shock y ante que pudieran poner en guarda, dos personas agarraron sus brazos horizontalmente.

"completamente eres más fuerte, menos mal que decidimos tomar otra dosis" se levantó Neir como si nada.

"tu monstruo, ¿Cuánto fue?" dijo intentando soltarse pero su agarre era firme, hasta le resultaba dolorosa la sujeción que tenía sobre sus brazos.

"tres, para este nivel de poder, tu golpe son como un simple bebe" dijo Neir poniéndose delante de ella con una sonrisa, para recibir una patada de Videl en toda la cara, enojándolo un poco y haciendo sonreír a Videl cuando vio una herirá en su labio "parece que no te ha dado cuenta de una cosa" miro a un lado llamando la atención de la chica.

Videl miro hacia arriba confundido, cuando vio una especie de cámara voladora y se dio cuenta que está siendo televisado, eso le asusto unos segundos cuando una idea se cruzó en su cabeza.

"¿también gravaba lo del centro comercial?" pregunto Videl, sabía que si Gohan estuviera viendo esto, vendría aquí volando en pocos minutos, tenía que ganar tiempo.

"Si, porque quería ver tu cara cuando mostrara como moría tu amiga rubia, pero ese Saiyaman intervino" miro molesto de que interviniera dicho héroe.

"Por eso esta vez elegiste otro lugar, porque le tiene miedo, después de todo eres cobarde de corazón débil, que utiliza una droga para convertirte en un monstruo para ocultar tu debilidad, pero aun así habrá gente que será más fuerte que tú y sin dejar de ser un humano, porque ellos no tiene un corazón débil como tú" miro Videl desafiante.

"no soy débil, este poder te da libertad absoluto sin restricciones y yo creía que podía convencerte de unirte a mi equipo, porque quiere ser fuerte para no ser comparado con tu papi" dijo Neir tocando un nervio de la chica.

"¡seré fuerte sin dudar a duda!, tendré la fuerza por mis esfuerzo y trabajo y no por cosas superficiales que puede desaparecer fácilmente y no venderé mi corazón por poder para ser un monstruo como vosotros" hablo Videl con determinación.

"me pregunto si podrás cumplir con tu palabra de no ser como nosotros, aunque te unirás a mi si quiere o no" sonrió Neir maléficamente, asustando a la chica.

Videl de repente sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello y vio horrorizada como en su cuello había una pistola de inyección, de repente todo su cuerpo se sintió pesado y le costaba mantener la conciencia.

Neir vio como el cuerpo de Videl caía al suelo y ponía sus manos en donde fue inyectada la droga, sonrió maléficamente, ahora tenía a Videl Satanás en sus manos.

Pasos unos minutos, cuando uno de los hombres miro nervio y se acercó al jefe.

"Neir-sama, la droga actua al instante, pero por una razón no funciona en la chica" el líder parpadeo y miro a la chica.

Se podía ver como la respiración de la peli negra era pesada y lenta, apretaba con fuerza en la zona en que fue inyectada la droga, su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

"se está resistiendo, es la primera vez que veo eso" miro algo de decepcionado por el resultado "si eso se entera la policía y descubre el motivo de la resistencia, será un problema para nosotros, es una lástima que al final no se una a nosotros, al final tiene razón, el destino no está de acuerdo de que tenga en mis manos" empezó a levitar como el resto de los demás "eliminarla" ordeno, mientras creaba una bola de Ki.

Sin dudar dispararon todos una bola de Ki, haciendo donde estuviera Videl levantara una explosión.

Todos sonreían con maldad, cuando se disipo el polvo, vio que algo había protegido a la chica, al disipar el humo resulto ser Saiyaman, había protegido a la chica con su cuerpo, haciendo que su ropa tuviera algunas quemaduras superficiales y que el cristal del casco tuviera una pequeña grieta, pero podía ver que tenía los dientes apretados, dando a entender que estaba enojado.

Neir al ver que se giraba la cabeza y viera esa expresión de enojo, supo que tenía que atacar ahora si quería salir vivo.

"¡Atacar sin piedad!" ordeno Neir que empezó a lanzar ráfaga de Ki sin parar.

Todos atacaron sin dudar, haciendo que Gohan volviera a proteger a Videl con su cuerpo.

La intensidad del ataque del enemigo fue tan fuerte que el edificio exploto, dejando nada mas una cortina de humo, mientras más arriba en el cielo estaba la banda de Neir.

"adiós, mi estúpida amiga" sonrió Neir con maldad.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

"adiós, mi estúpida amiga" sonrió Neir con maldad.

Quince minutos antes.

Gohan había llegado a las clases primero, tenía que hablar con sus amigos, pensaba saltar un día o dos de clases, para Erasa diría el verdadero motivo de su falta, era para investigar seriamente el caso y para Videl o Shapener, que su familia se iba de viaje a visitar a unos familiares y tendría a Bulma como cuartada de esa mentira y cuando acabara las clases pensaba pedir ayuda a Dende, cuando volvía a atacar ese grupo de criminales, dejaría escapara a uno, para que Dende lo observe y lleve a su guarida y así terminar por completo la banda de traficante de droga de una vez.

Pasó cinco minutos y Gohan miro como llego Erasa y Shapener, pero sin rastro de Videl, por un motivo sentía que algo no estaba bien, no entendía esa inquietud que tenía en el pecho, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más crecía dicha sensación.

" _Gohan, ¿Gohan me escuchas?"_ escucho el semi saiyan la voz de Dende.

" _Si te escucho_ " pregunto el chico confundido.

" _tiene que salir, la señorita Videl está en peligro_ " al asimilar el contenido se tensó y se levantó, sin importar que llamara la atención de la pareja de rubio.

"maldición" murmuro Gohan y salió de la sala e intento localizar su ki " _no puedo sentir en la ciudad_ " pensó con temor de que pasara algo grave.

" _Esta fuera de la ciudad, en el suroeste, a unos 405 kilómetros aproximadamente_ " intento Dende en guiar donde estaba la chica.

Gohan agradeció a su amigo y cuando salió del edifico y se aseguró que no había nadie, activo disfraz y salió volando a toda potencia.

Por el camino sintió la llamada de la comisaria, imagino que era para que fuera por la chica para salvarla y acepto la llamada.

"Ya voy allí" respondió el semi sayian cortando la llamada, sin dejar que el comisario dijera nada y al ver que no volvía a llamar, significaba que había aceptado lo que el hombre disponía a decir.

Con la ayuda de Dende fue capaz de localidad el edifico y se acercó a la ventana más cercana, cuando sintió que varios Ki aumentaba de forma peligrosa.

Se quedó blanco en ver como los chicos disponía a disparar una bola de Ki a Videl que estaba en el suelo, no sabía si estaba herirá, inconsciente o ambos, sin perder un segundo se interpuso para salvar a la chica de una muerte segura.

Volviendo al presente.

Neir aun sonreía con maldad, cuando disipo el humo pudo ver el resultado de su ataque, saiyaman tenía la ropa destrozada del ataque, su capa roja había desaparecido, su casco se rompió, mostrando parte de su pelo negro y si ojo derecho, aunque lo tenía cerrado, sin embargo Neir dejo de reír, porque podía ver como Videl respiraba pesadamente debajo del semi saiyan.

Todos bajaron y se acercaron un poco a la pareja, Neir sonrió de nuevo cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

"damas y caballeros" dijo el chico delante de la cámara que aun funcionaba "hoy será donde nosotros mostraremos nuestra superioridad y para dar ejemplo eliminaremos los héroes de la ciudad Satán" dijo Neir que preparo una bola de Ki y lanzo hacia la cabeza de Videl.

En el último momento Gohan agarro la bola y lo reventó al apretarlo, todos miraron sorprendido y más al abrir los ojos, su color de ojos era azul verde.

"¡I-Imperdonable!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" dijo Gohan enojado, haciendo que el polvo y algunas rocas pequeñas empezara a levitar, mientras se levantaba el chico.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sintieron que el Ki de Saiyaman estaba subiendo bruscamente de forma alarmante asustándolo.

" _se atrevieron hacer daño a MI Videl_ " pensó el semi saiyan inconscientemente.

Dio Gohan un grito haciendo que un aura dorada rodeara su cuerpo, el suelo empezó a agrietarse y levitar trozos de tierra, un gran viento rodeo el saiyaman, haciendo que algunos tuviera problemas en estar en pie.

De repente Neir vio como algunos trozos del aura dorada del chico golpeaba a sus hombre y volvía a la normalidad, dejándolo blanco.

"mierda" dijo sacando algo del bolsillo y colocando en su cuello.

En ese momento Gohan aumentó el grito y se levantó una gran polvareda.

En Capsule Copr.

Vegeta paro un segundo en su entrenamiento y salió de la sala de gravedad, allí Bulma miro confundida de que el saiyan saliera tan temprano de la sala.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Bulma preocupada.

"Nada, solo el mocoso de Kakaroto, su nivel de Ki volvió casi igual cuando peleo con Cell en su estado súper saiyan" sonrió un poco y cruzando los brazos "no sé qué ha pasado pero está al límite para estar en el súper saiyan dos, eso me da ganas de que llegue mañana para el enfrentamiento y así reclamar el título del más fuerte" sonrió el saiyan y volvió a la cámara de gravedad, haciendo que su esposa suspirara.

De vuelta con Gohan.

El polvo se disipo y apareció Gohan en súper saiyan, el casco al estar dañado no pudo soportar la descarga de la transformación y se rompió mostrando el pelo rubio del chico, el semi sayian miro a los lados y vio que todos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Los maleantes al ver que volvieron a la normalidad, sacaron la droga de sus bolsillos, pero fueron destruidos por algo, al mirar veía a Saiyaman con el dedo levantado, había impedido que volviera a probar la droga, por desgracia uno fue bloqueado.

"Jefe, gracias" dijo el chico con la droga en la mano, pero Neir lo noqueo y le quito la droga para inyéctaselo.

Gohan vio como el chico que era el líder de la banda, creció de repente, ante su altura que era la de Videl pero ahora superaba a Gohan por una cabeza, sus músculos se hicieron más grandes, el color de su piel se oscurecían con un tono gris, su pelo también y el iris de su ojo se volvieron rosa claro.

"jaja ahora soy mucho más fuerte" dijo Neir maléficamente.

"¿y?" pregunto Gohan mirándolo con enojo.

Neir miro confundido, estaba claro que él era más fuerte y para mostrarlo golpeo al héroe en la cara, su sorpresa fue cuando el chico miro sin ningún rasguño.

"¿eso es todo?" ante la pregunta Neir entro en pánico e intento volver a golpear, pero Gohan lo dio un puñetazo en el tórax, cortando la respiración de su adversario por un segundo.

"i-imposible, tumbado por un golpe" dijo Neir sujetando su estómago y cayendo de rodilla. "soy perfecto" murmuro el chico con rabia.

Gohan empezó a caminar, cuando escucho eso se paró de golpe, la forma que actuaba el chico, ese tamaño antinatural, ese color de ojos y ese ki maligno y la forma que había peleado hace unos instante, le parecía familiar como si hubiera pasado antes y al escuchar la palabra perfecto todo quedo claro.

"¡CEEEEELL!" grito Gohan aumentando su poder llegando el límite del estado súper saiyan.

"te diste cuenta" cambio la voz de Neir, haciendo que Gohan reconociera a ese mal nacido.

"¡Debería estar muerto!" gruño el chico con rabia.

"Lo estoy por ahora, solo necesito un contenedor que sea perfecto para volver entre los vivos

" Hablo Cell tranquilamente.

"¿piensa que voy a dejar que pase eso?" Pregunto Gohan mirándolo con odio.

"no puede evitarlo, aunque neutralice mi contenedor ahora, tendré otro y aunque consiga matarme cuando vuelva a la vida, volveré una y otra vez mientras exista esa droga, siempre volveré y no como tu querido padre" sonrió Cell con maldad.

Al nombrar su padre, Gohan dio rienda suelta a su ira y se transformó en súper saiyan dos y lanzo una ráfaga de ki sobre Neir.

En ciudad Satan.

Erasa estaba confundida, había visto a Gohan salir de la clase y por la forma que se fue no era algo bueno, intento pensar que no fuera nada grave, miro el reloj, la clase iba a comenzar ya y no había rastro de su amiga Videl, estaba preocupada de que después de despedirse se fuera a entrenar y se halla pasado de la línea, suspiro la rubia, no era la primera vez que tuvo que tomar un día libre de clase por sobre esfuerzo, pero normalmente sería un pequeño esquince por una mal movimiento o estuviera muy cansada como para levantarse, algo que no afectara seriamente la salud de su cuerpo.

De repente uno de la clase dio un grito y llamo a la clase mientras señalaba su table, Erasa y Shapener se acercó para ver, los dos se quedaron en shock, era un video en directo y allí aparecía su amiga Videl y aquel chico que deseo no volver a ver.

El rubio dio un puñetazo en la mesa y maldecía a ese chico, mientras Erasa le quitaba el table, la clase solo miro y no se atrevió a decir nada y solo miraba el video preocupado.

Erasa suspiro al ver como ese mal nacido de Neir fue noqueado por su amiga y maldijo cuando apareció los demás maleantes y afirmo ella misma que era el mismo Neir cobarde de aquella vez, pero en esta ocasión no estaba ella, ni Shapener, noto como una mano se depositaba en su hombro y vio como Shapener le daba una sonrisa, indicando que no pasaría nada y la chica se calmó y pensó que tenía razón.

La rubia vio cómo su amiga después de varios minutos venció a todos, aunque veía a Videl agotada había ganado, haciendo que la clase saltara de alegría, pero todo miraron con horror como los maleantes, incluso Neir se levantaba como nada y atrapaba a Videl fácilmente y afirmaba que los golpe de su amiga pelinegra era ineficaz, sonrió la rubia en ver como su amiga le pateaba la cara y rompía el labio a Neir, indicando que no era tan débil como decía el chico. Vio como Neir mostraba a Videl que estaba siendo televisado, Erasa vio miedo en sus ojos y a continuación un pequeño brillo, conocía esa mirada, esa era que tenía un plan para salir de aquí.

Vio cómo su amiga preguntaba si también fue quien grabó el video del centro comercial, Erasa se quedó blanca en saber que era el causante y que iba detrás de ella.

Erasa dejo la table en la mesa y dejo los brazos muerto, el shock en saber que toda esas vidas perdida era porque iba detrás de ella, sintió que fuera la responsable de todo eso, como si fuera quien hubiera acabado con toda esa vidas, cuando sintió un abrazo, era Shapener que intentaba animar a su amiga y dijo que la culpa era de Neir y no de ella.

Sintiéndose mejor y viendo que la clase opinaba igual, siguió viendo el video, se sintió digna de su amiga cuando negó en ser como ellos y soltó esa palabrería y se dio cuenta la rubia que Videl estaba ganando tiempo por algo y recordó que Gohan había salido de repente y juntado esa dos pieza adivino el plan de su amiga, estaba ganando tiempo para que Gohan viniera en su rescate.

Todo el mundo salto alarmado al ver como los maleantes injertaron la droga a su amiga, Erasa negaba que Videl se convirtiera como esa gente sin corazón, estaba segura que su amiga no sería como ellos, sabia lo cabezona que era Videl Satanas y tuvo razón cuando los malos afirmo que no estaba haciendo efecto la droga como debería ser, Erasa se quedó blanca como la pared en ver como Neir daba la orden de matarla y lanzaron esa cosa luminosa a la pelinegra, la rubia tapo su vista con la mano no tenía valor de verlo.

De repente Erasa escucho algo de Saiyaman y abrió los ojos, Gohan había llegado y protegido a Videl de una muerte segura con su cuerpo y cuando vio la expresión de enojo, la rubia lo supo, Gohan tenía interés sobre su amiga, ahora tenía que saber si era por amor u otra cosa.

La rubia dejo de pensar en eso cuando Neir daba la orden de matar y vio como atacaron con fuerza sobre la pareja, tanta que el edificio desapareció y solo había una gran polvareda que cubría el lugar, Erasa esta vez no aparto la mirada del video, estaba segura que Gohan era capaz de salir victorioso, había vencido a Cell que era más aterrador que esas gente por mucho. Al disipar el humo vio el estado de sus dos amigos y se preocupó la chica rubia y sintió un nudo en la boca cuando Neir empezó hablar para decir que iba a matar a los dos, suspiro aliviada al ver como Gohan agarro la bola de Ki en el último momento y miro confundida al notar que el iris de Gohan era turquesa y parpadeo sorprendida en como el chico amable que conocía gritaba de rabia y su pelo volvió rubio, Erasa pensó que Gohan se pintó el pelo cuando lucho contra Cell, como su padre, pero ahora había visto que podía volverse rubio a voluntad, la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza era como hacia eso, pero no le dio importancia ahora, sentía que había ganado la batalla, por una razón todos los maleantes volvieron a la normalizada, pero por desgracia su ex amigo estaba aún para luchar contra él.

"Neir lo tiene jodido" dijo Shapener con una sonrisa al notar el enojo de saiyaman.

Disponía Erasa a responder el comentario de su amigo, cuando uno de la clase salto diciendo que era unos de los participantes de los juegos del Cell, la rubia sabía que negarlo aumentaría las sospechas sobre ella y no tardarían en relacionarlo con Gohan si no tuviera cuidado, pero no espero que alguien más se diera cuenta que era el repartidor, el pequeño que se enfrentó a Cell.

" _ahora entiendo porque se puso ese disfraz y hacia esa pose rara, con ser rubio lo relacionaría rápidamente con los juego de Cell, además se ve joven dando a entender que es de nuestra edad y el único que participo a esa edad es el repartido_ " suspiro Erasa y vio como Neir creció más alto y musculoso, para después atacar a Gohan, sin embargo vio la rubia que ese golpe no hizo daño al semi saiyan y se quedó quieto Gohan al escuchar algo.

"¡CEEEEELL!" grito Saiyanan en el video, mientras su aura se hacía más intensa.

"te diste cuenta" cambio la voz de Neir, haciendo que toda la clase se quedara mudo, porque muchos nunca olvidarían la voz de ese ser que quiso destruir la humanidad hace siete años.

Erasa no sabía cómo reaccionar, podía escuchar la conversación de que aún estaba muerto ese monstruo, pero que volvería a la vida y que no podía evitarlo. Vio como ese ser toco el tema del padre de Gohan y por segunda vez Erasa se sorprendió a ver a Gohan estallar de ira y ver que su pelo se volvió más puntiagudo, ahora su aura había destello de electricidad y su mirada era la expresión del enojo y odio y ante que la chica parpadeara lanzo un destello de luz que cubrió a Neir.

La rubia rápidamente agarro la table, no podía aceptar que Gohan matara de esa forma, él no era un asesino, aunque su voz era de Cell, no significara que lo fuera, cuando se disipo la luz y el humo, apareció Neir en su estado original inconsciente, siendo tan bajo como Videl y sin apena musculatura.

Erasa suspiro y vio como Gohan miraba a la cámara antes de hacerlo estallar, al verlo la chica se levantó y miro al profesor que había llegado y vio gran parte del video, el profesor afirmo con la cabeza sabiendo que Erasa y Shapener quería ir como se encontraba Videl y sin tiempo que perder salió de la clase.

La chica corría por los pasillos, tenía que ir a donde estaba Videl, tenía que asegurarse que estaba bien, cuando unos brazos bien fuerte le abrazo desde atrás y vio que era Shapener.

"correr a lo loco no nos dará el lugar" intento el rubio calmar a su amiga.

"¿pero cómo?" pregunto Erasa cuando una idea paso por su cabeza "voy a llamar a Gohan" saco su móvil del bolso cuando el chico le quito el aparato confundiendo a su amiga.

"Antes de nada dime una cosa, todos se ha dado cuenta que Saiyaman es el repartidor, pero hay más que solo yo me di cuenta y parece que tú ya lo sabes de antes" miro el rubio a los lado esperando que no hubiera nadie y miro seriamente a la chica cuando confirmo que estaba solos "Saiyaman y el repartidor es Gohan, me di cuenta cuando ese monstruo comento sobre su padre muerto y el único que murió en los juego de Cell fue el padre de Gohan" Erasa miro y suspiro, Shapener tenía razón en su hipótesis y le quito el móvil y llamo a Gohan "no lo niega, significa que tengo razón" suspiro el chico y se rasco levemente la nuca preocupado y triste por su amigo al ver lo que tuvo que pasar hace siete años.

"no responde" murmuro Erasa preocupada y volvió a intentarlo pero tuvo el mismo resultado, de repente llego un mensaje extrañando a la rubia y miro que era, se sorprendió en saber que era de Gohan y abrió rápidamente "es una dirección" señalo la rubia a su amigo.

"por suerte traje mi coche" saco Shapener una capsula de su bolsillo.

Sin perder tiempo la pareja fue a la dirección y descubrieron que era el hospital que atendía a los policías que caían heridos cuando estaba en su deber, antes de bajarse Erasa saco un pañuelo blanco de su bolso y quito una gafa de sol que tenía Shapener.

"¿Qué haces con mi gafas?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"darle una máscara a Gohan para ocultar su identidad" señalo Erasa la entrada del hospital.

Shapener miro sorprendido en ver a muchos reporteros y paparazzi intentando entrar al hospital, sin embargo era retenido por Saiyaman que estaba delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con la ropa destrozada y con pequeñas heridas que cubría por todo su cuerpo, mostraba una mirada de enojo, aún conservaba en su estado súper saiyan dos, con todo eso daba una presencia omnipotente e intimidante, haciendo que ningún periodista tuviera el valor de acercarse a la puerta, ni siquiera para preguntar a él.

Después de guardar el vehículo, Erasa se acercó a Saiyaman y dijo que era amiga de la infancia de Videl, este inmediatamente se puso a un lado para que pasara, los periodista al verlo intentaron pasar, pero vasto una mirada de Gohan para hacer que retrocediera, Shapener se armó de valor e hizo lo mismo y Gohan también le dejo pasar.

Shapener al entrar vio a su amiga rubia esperando en la recesión del hospital.

"dicen que tenemos que esperar una hora, tiene que hacer unas pruebas antes de que podamos visitarla" miro Erasa tristemente al suelo.

"¿sabe que paso con Neir?" pregunto Shapener, quería partir la cara a ese chico.

"No, los policías que he visto hace un momento me negaron decir nada, solo tenemos que esperar a Saiyaman para que sepamos algo" suspiro la rubia abatida.

"¿me llamaban?" dijo Gohan apareciendo detrás de Erasa dando un susto a la chica.

"no me asuste así" dio un pequeño puñetazo pero se lamentó al sentir dolor en la mano.

"lo siento, en este estado soy más duro que el metal, además que intimidan a todo" respondió Gohan retrocediendo al super saiyan, haciendo que su pelo sea menos puntiagudo y menos amenazante.

"pensé que lo conservaría para que no te reconozcan, pero la clase relaciono con los juegos de cell y sabe que Saiyaman es el repartidor, por eso traje esto para que pueda salir sin que te descubran, pero Shapener se dio cuenta de quién eres realmente" puso Erasa el pañuelo con dificultar (Gohan se tuvo que agachar) y le puso a continuación las gafas de sol.

"ya veo y gracias, ahora puedo volver a mi estado normal, pero conserve esa forma para mantener a racha esa gente" suspiro Gohan al fin, señalo la entrada.

Erasa y Shapener vieron como los policías intentaba mantener a los periodista a raya con algo de dificultar.

"¿sabes cómo esta Videl?" negó Gohan ante la pregunta de su amiga.

"¿es verdad que Cell volverá?" pregunto Shapener preocupado.

"por desgracia volverá" miro Gohan al suelo tristemente.

Erasa disponía a preguntar a Gohan si podría volver a vencerlo, cuando apareció el comisario interrumpiendo la reunión.

"la noticia de la vuelta de Cell ya ha recorrido por todos los medios de comunicación, no hay habitante que no lo sepa ya, tenemos que aclarar que la policía está evitando que vuelva ese monstruo y para eso necesito saber todo para crear el informe" miro el comisario al medio saiyan.

"Entiendo, pero ¿puedo visitar a la señorita Videl primero?" pregunto Gohan preocupado por la chica, algo que no paso por alto la rubia.

"Si quiere hablamos allí, me ha informado que ya hicieron la pruebas necesaria que necesita por ahora" indico el hombre que le siguieran a la habitación donde estaba Videl.

Al entrar, Gohan no pudo evitar apretar los puños, en la cama de la habitación, Videl estaba boca arriba inconsciente con una máscara de oxígeno, mientras respiraba con algo de dificultar, tenía electrodos en la frente, pecho y hombros y sudaba levemente.

"los médicos esperan los resultados, pero de lo poco que saben, no son capaces de saber que sustancia es, ni siquiera sabe porque su cuerpo está en ese estado de rechazo" hablo el comisario tristemente.

"¿solo podemos esperar?" pregunto Shapener mirando a su amiga preocupado.

"debí dejar algunos jeringa intacto" murmuro Gohan levemente enojado.

"no es culpa tuya, estaba en una situación difícil" intento Erasa animar al semi saiyan.

"Erasa-san está diciendo la verdad" hablo el comisario serio para entender que era verdad. "¿Pero como una droga puede volver a la vida a un ser?" preguntó el hombre confundido por eso.

"lo primero hay que saber que es Cell, ¿verdad Saiyaman?" pregunto Erasa para que dijera Gohan quien era esa criatura.

"Ok, lo diré Cell es un bio-androide creado por el doctor Gero, mesclando los genes de los mejores luchadores de la historia" explico Saiyaman lo más corto y simple que podía, dejando a todos mudo, menos Erasa que ya lo sabía.

"si lo que dice es verdad, ¿Por qué tiene ese aspecto de insecto, no debía tener forma humana?" preguntó Shapener.

Gohan se calló, sabía que eso debía por las células de Freezer y de Piccolo, incluso podría haber influido levemente las células saiyan al ser modificado genéticamente.

"¿lo sabe verdad?" pregunto la chica, sabía que Gohan no era bueno mintiendo y entendió su silencio como ocultando algo.

"Si, pero no sé si me creeríais" hablo Saiyaman con sinceridad.

"Por favor, por una vez podríamos decir al mundo al fin quien era ese monstruo en su totalidad" intento el comisario convencerlo.

"De acuerdo, también tiene células de extraterrestre" miro Gohan como todos estaba en shock.

"eso explica su rara regeneración, puede ser una cualidad alienígena" hablo Erasa aun sorprendida y sorprendiendo a Gohan lo fácil que lo acepto.

"Si, en parte es, además le daba la capacidad de respirar en el espacio, por lo que no tenía ningún problema en destruir la tierra" confeso el semi saiyan cuan peligro era esa criatura.

"Espera, espera, si lo que dice es verdad, ¿Dónde está eso alienígena?" pregunto Shapener, mientras el comisario opinaba lo mismo.

"¿recuerda el rey demonio Piccolo?" todos afirmaron ante la pregunta de Gohan "es un alienígena del planeta Namek" todos miraron sorprendido ante el dato.

"o eso se explica su color verdad" salto Erasa haciendo que Gohan se riera algo nervioso al ver lo simple que aceptaba la rubia todo esto.

"Ok, pero no puedo poner eso en el informe, descubrir alienígena provocaría un caos" el comisario rasco la cabeza preocupado.

"Pues te salta esa parte, Total no sé si van a creer que fue creado por un humano" hablo Shapener dando a entender que tenía razón en eso.

"tiene razón, pero siendo que es un ser creado artificialmente, puede dar algunas pista" medito el comisario seriamente.

"es verdad, teniendo código genético humano es más fácil asimilar un cuerpo humano" pensó Gohan seriamente.

"eso, ¿pero cómo?" pregunto Erasa aun confundida.

"aquí entro yo" entro Bulma por la puerta tranquilamente asustando a todos menos a Gohan "jo notaste mi presencia" inflo los moflete la peli azul al notar que Gohan no estaba sorprendido.

"si dijera a Vegeta que oculte su ki, tal vez me habría pillado desprevenido" sonrió Saiyaman tranquilamente. "¿cómo hace que Vegeta no vuele a los reporteros de la entrada?" pregunto el semi saiyan con interés al saber cómo es el carácter del saiyan puro.

"nada solo se transformó en _super,_ y todos huyeron, después de todos tú lo asústate anteriormente en la base dos" sonrió Bulma tranquilamente haciendo que Gohan sonriera algo nervioso.

"¿tiene una teoría?" preguntó el comisario sabiendo quien era bella mujer, mientras Erasa estaba detrás de Gohan tímidamente ante una celebridad y Shapener estaba en shock.

"Si, pero como no tengo la droga no puedo afirmarlo, pero creo que es parte del código genético de Cell y por cada dosis más completo es el código, haciendo que el cuerpo transforme poco a poco en Cell" el comisario quedo blanco en saber eso.

"Pero Bulma, con tener el código completo Cell podría revivir sin tener que utilizar el cuerpo de un humano" recordó Gohan lo difícil que fue vencerlo por el problema de regeneración del Cell.

"eso es lo que me confunde, ¿Por qué hacer eso? Y pensé que es para asegurar tener varios cuerpo si cae en combate" sonrió la peli azul ante su idea.

"pero para eso no es mejor dejar una parte suya en un lugar seguro, haciendo esto está llamando la atención" pregunto Shapener al recuperase del shock

"Tiene razón, Cell es inteligente, pero la teoría de Bulma es la mejor que tenemos para explicar las cosas por ahora" medito Gohan, cuando Erasa saludo a Bulma alegremente.

"puedo decir que es Cell y decir que tenemos una teoría de que es esa droga, eso aran que la gente se aleje si cae en sus manos ante el peligro de dejar de existir, lo malo es sobre los que ya han caído" hablo el comisario preocupado.

"¡ha me manche de sangre!" salto Erasa el darse cuenta de la mancha en la mano "Go..Saiyaman debería ir a la enfermería para que te cures" dijo la rubia al recodar que había sujetado a Gohan hace un momento.

"¡ESO, ESO ES!" Salto Bulma agarrando la mano de la rubia "es la sangre, la droga es sangre artificial de Cell, como no tiene núcleo genético completo no puede regenerarse por eso necesita un cuerpo humano y mientras más se inyecta más afecta al cuerpo humano, seguro que el Ki neutraliza el efecto que hace la sangre artificial" hablo la mujer seguro de su teoría.

"pero eso significa que no se lo elimino del cuerpo, solo lo neutralizo" se dio cuenta Gohan que no estaba eliminado la amenaza de forma exitosa.

"Saiyaman" llamo el comisario "descubrimos que la persona que volviste normales, aún conserva su violencia y maldad, puede que le quite el ki maligno, pero aún está influenciado por Cell y por eso aún lo tenemos encerrados" dijo el comisario abatido en contar esa mala noticia.

"Pero, ¿cómo curamos a Videl?" pregunto Erasa preocupada por su amiga al descubrir eso.

"Parece que el calor de su cuerpo se debe al que está rechazando la sangre artificial de Cell, el problema es que no podemos eliminarlo, porque también afectaría a ella porque no podemos identificar cual es la células de Cell y la de ella dentro de su cuerpo" explico Bulma lo difícil que era "debemos esperar, si tuviera una muestra, podría crear un suero que eliminara esa células sin dañar al usuario" hablo Bulma rascándose la cabeza frustrada.

"además su Ki sube y baja constantemente, como si estuviera intentando evitar salir de control" hablo Gohan fijándose en el ki de Videl.

"¿qué pasa si no es sangre artificial?" preguntó Shapener temiendo lo peor.

"pues tendremos que conseguir la droga a toda costa para saberlo" dijo Bulma seriamente.

"Ok, mis hombres está haciendo un entrenamiento especial para luchar contra gente que sabe manejar el ki, su gran fuerza y velocidad, aunque requerida mucho tiempo que mi chicos tenga el mismo nivel del chico llamado Neir" dijo el comisario aun preocupado.

"no te preocupes yo me ocupare lo que no pueda manejar" hablo Saiyaman con seguridad. "pues solo podemos esperar que esas gente haga un movimiento e intentar conseguir las pista para acabar el caso de una vez" apretó sus manos Gohan en recodar que podría volver a encontrarse con Cell de nuevo.

"si no hay nada más tengo que preparar el informe y el guion para la entrevista de mañana" dijo el comisario despidiéndote.

Cuando quedaron solo, Bulma miro a la pareja de rubios y miro a Gohan tranquilamente.

"¿Cuántos saben?" pregunto la peli azul sobre los secretos que tiene el semi saiyan.

"digamos que sabe que soy Gohan" dijo quitándose la gafas y el pañuelo "también sabe que soy el repartidor de los juegos de Cell" se sentó al lado de Videl preocupado y eso noto las dos mujeres y sonrieron sabiendo que significaba ese gesto.

"entonces sabes que fuiste que mato a Cell" soltó Bulma la bomba sin pensarlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" salto Shapener sorprendido "pero no fue Miste Satán el que lo mato" miro sin creérselo.

"lo siento, pero es la verdad, Videl y yo lo descubrimos hace poco y tenemos prueba de que es verdad" hablo Erasa para confirmar la palabra de Bulma.

"¿Videl lo sabe?" pregunto Gohan sorprendido e ignorando el shock del rubio.

"Si, Videl pudo contactar con Yamcha-san y le conto todo, aunque nunca dijo tu nombre, pero Videl no es tonta y pudo unir puntos" hablo la rubia tranquilamente.

"Vale, esa chica es un experta en sacar secretos, aunque viendo como es Neir no me extraña" vieron como Gohan apretó los puños y sus iris se vio turquesa por un segundo.

"hombre cálmate, no sabes si ese mal nacido era así o fue la influencia de Cell" intento Shapener calmar a su amigo.

"Tiene razón, el único que tengo que romper la cara es el causante de todo" se calmó un poco el semi saiyan.

"Gohan llame a tu casa, esta noche te pasa en la mía, nos vemos en la cena" se despido Bulma " _y tengo que decir a Chi chi que tiene interés en una chica_ " sonrió por lo bajo la peli azul.

"nos quedamos hasta que acabe la hora de visita" hablo Erasa sentándose al lado de Gohan, mientras Shapener se apoyó en la pared.

"De acuerdo" sonrió el semi saiyan al saber que tenía él y Videl buenos amigos

Continuación.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

En una gran sala, había muchos periodistas, estaban sorprendidos lo que había dicho el comisario de que Cell era un bio androide creado por el hombre.

"si Cell es una creación humana, ¿Quién lo hizo?" pregunto unos de los periodista.

"el Doctor Gero, descubrimos que era uno de los poco sobrevivientes del ejercito del lazo rojo" respondió tranquilamente el comisario.

"¿con que propósito?" volvió a preguntar ahora una mujer.

"según nuestra fuente la dominación mundial, pero murió al ser asesinado por una de sus creaciones, dando libertar a Cell de destruir todo" todos se callaron para asimilar la información.

"¿Cómo puede Cell volver entre los vivos?, ya fue un milagro que todos lo que mataron volviera a la vida, pero eso no paso con gente malvada" pregunto otro de los entrevistadores.

"sobre como volvieron a la vida todos los que mato Cell, aun lo estamos investigando, tenemos pista de como paso pero queremos confirmarlo ante de decirlo" todos en las salas empezaron a hablar sorprendido de eso "¿Cómo puede volver Cell entre los muerto?, tenemos una teoría al no tener la droga para analizarlo, normalmente no lo decimos al no estar seguro, pero este caso es peligroso dejarlo así, la teoría es que es sangre artificial de Cell" toda la sala se quedó en silencio absoluto. "por eso cada vez que el individuo se toma la droga, su cuerpo se transforma más en Cell, dando la oportunidad de volver a la Vida" al terminar el comisario casi nadie era capaz de hablar.

"¿quiere decir que Videl Satán puede convertirse en Cell al tomar la droga?" salto al fin uno de los periodista.

"En el caso de Videl, es único porque hay rechazo, algo que no paso en los demás individuo, podemos asegurar que Videl Satán no se convertirá en un monstruo, pero tardara mucho en recuperarse" oculto el comisario entre medio de la verdad una mentira.

"¿Qué paso con los maleantes que fue vencido por el Gran saiyaman?" volvieron a preguntar los entrevistadores.

"aunque Saiyaman consiguió neutralizar su fuerza sobrehumana haciendo que los policía puedan manejarlo fácilmente, aun no salieron de la influencia sicológica de Cell, por eso estarán encerrado hasta que tengamos la cura y veamos si fueron completamente influenciado o no sobre sus actos" explico lo mejor que pudo el hombre "¿alguna pregunta más?" vio el hombre que nadie tenía más preguntas en ese momento "entonces se termina la reunión" salió el comisario antes que la prensa pensara en más preguntas.

En Ciudad Satan.

Gohan estaba viendo la entrevista en una de la tele gigante que había en la ciudad, tenía que reconocer que el comisario pudo manejar mejor de lo que él pensaba y había ocultado bien de que Cell tenía parte extraterrestre y que no sabía qué pasaría con Videl, ante lo último gruño levemente enojado.

"Hola" salto Erasa alegremente, junto con Shapener "ayer quería decir varias cosas, pero no esperaba esa interrupción" recordó la rubia lo que paso después de que se fuera Bulma de la sala.

Flash black.

Gohan y sus dos amigos, aún estaba mirando preocupado por Videl, cuando de repente Gohan noto algo y se puso el pañuelo y las gafas de sol.

Erasa y Shapener miraron confundido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo Míster Satán.

"¡Videl, mi angelito!" Aparto a Saiyaman y miro el estado de su hija, mientras Shapener miro por la puerta y cerro de golpe al ver que algunos periodistas habían entrado, pero era perseguido por la policía, seguro que acabarían en la cárcel por entrar ilegalmente a este lugar sin autorización. "tú, tu tiene la culpa de todo" el hombre señalo enojado a Saiyaman.

Eso no le gusto a Gohan y miro enojado a Satán y decidió decir quién era realmente.

"¿quiere que te de motivos reales para que te duela el estómago?" pregunto Gohan quitándose la gafa y el pañuelo entrando en la forma de súper saiyan dos con cuidado de no romper nada, haciendo que Míster Satán callera de culo al reconocer quien era.

"E-Eres el repartidor" salto Satán sorprendido.

"y que mato a Cell" apareció Erasa detrás de Gohan mirando enojada al hombre.

"yo…" intento defenderse pero Shapener no lo dejo.

"no intente negarlo, lo sabemos todos" hablo tranquilamente el chico.

"¿quiere decir que mi hija sabe eso?" se veía como Satán empezó a sudar.

"O sí que lo sabe, me dijo que quería hablar seriamente contigo y por la forma que lo decía no estaba realmente feliz" ante el tono de la chica, Satán se puso blanco.

"no me importa que te llevara la fama, no lo quiero, me gusta la tranquilidad algo que no hubiera obtenido si supieran el mundo que mate a Cell, además mi padre murió ese día y en ese tiempo nació mi hermano pequeño, por eso te doy la gracias que te llevara la gloria, pero como vuelva a insultar a mi padre o amigos, me gustaría saber cómo reaccionarían la gente en saber que el gran salvador era en realidad un mentiroso que se lleva la gloria de un niño, creo que no sobrevivirá ni en cinco minutos, creo que no dura ni uno" hablo Gohan seriamente.

"yo..yo" intento el hombre buscar la palabra pero no lo encontraba, cuando Gohan decidió irse porque la situación era algo tensa y se paró delante de la puerta.

Gohan disponía a decir algo más, cuando una mano apareció rompiendo la puerta y agarrando el cuello del traje, cuando todos miraron vieron que era un hombre musculoso como Gohan pero más bajo que él y tenía el pelo hacia arriba acabando en punta.

"vamos mocoso de Kakaroto ya estoy harto de esperar, vamos a entrenar ahora que está en nivel dos" dijo arrastrando al semi saiyan a la salida del hospital.

"pero Vegeta y los periodista" intento convencer Gohan de que no hiciera nada estúpido y no quería resistir para evitar dañar el edificio.

"solo con esto será suficiente para asustar a esos débiles" dijo el saiyan puro en transformarse en súper saiyan y vio como los periodista se asustaron en la entrada "tengo que reconocer que actuaste como un buen saiyan al asustar a esos débiles" sonrió Vegeta con orgullo pero lo oculto.

Erasa y Shapener vio como el hombre llamado Vegeta se llevó a Gohan tranquilamente.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto la rubia confundida igual que su compañero.

Fin Flash black.

Erasa quería preguntar que era un saiyan cuando escucho de ese tipo llamado Vegeta, pero decidió esperar que Videl estuviera bien, seguro que la peli negra también quería saber eso y Gohan seguro que diría que estuvieran todos el mundo para explicarlo, sin embargo había algo que quería saber la rubia ante todo y se acercó a Gohan muy decidida.

"Gohan" miro el nombrado confundido por el tono de voz de su amiga "si saliera Cell ahora, ¿sería capaz de vencerlo de nuevo?" pregunto Erasa preocupada.

"No lo sé, me pase siete años sin entrenar y mi poder ha bajado en consecuencia" confeso el semi saiyan con sinceridad "por eso últimamente me estoy entrenando con Vegeta para recuperar el poder perdido" suspiro Gohan en recodar que casi deja medio muerto al saiyan, el nivel dos era mucho para el saiyan de sangre pura al no tener el nivel dos de súper saiyan.

"entonces mientras más tarde aparezca Cell, mejor forma estará para enfrentarlo" miro Erasa esperanzada.

"si, por eso tengo que decir a maestro que me saltare las clases a partir de ahora, la situación se ha puesto peor de lo que esperaba" miro seriamente Gohan de nuevo a la tele viendo como Míster Satán estaba diciendo que no había de que preocuparse que él se encargaría si volviera ese monstruo, haciendo que el semi saiyan suspiraba.

Paso una semana.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de Yamcha, la policía podía controlar y vencer a los maleantes que probaba la droga solo una vez y Gohan solo tuvo que intervenir dos veces nada más.

En el dojo de la policía, Yamcha tuvo que llamar a Krillin y a Roshi por ayuda, se dieron cuenta que la policía estaba entrenando muy negligentemente por lo que hicieron a su amiga Videl, para sorpresa de Yamcha, Munte Roshi con dos frase hizo que la policía se calmara y entrenaran con fuerza pero con cuidado de no sobrepasar sus límites, demostrando la sabiduría del anciano.

Gohan estaba entrenando intensamente con Vegeta, el semi saiyan noto que Vegeta cada vez aumentaba de poder, mientras el recuperaba el poder perdido y sus técnica volvía al estar refinado, se sintió aliviado de que su madre le dejara entrenar y saltarse la clase, estaba seguro que dejo porque la mujer odiaba a Cell por arrebatarle a su marido, tenía que pensar en esa forma para no sentir culpa y siguió entrenando en la sala de gravedad.

Erasa visitaba cada día a Videl, pero el resultado era igual, no había cambio y los resultados no ayudaron a buscar una solución al problema, de repente la rubia vio cómo la temperatura de su amiga subió y empezó a respirar con dificultar, haciendo que la rubia fuera a llamar a los médicos.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, en la mente de Videl.

La pelinegra estaba sorprendida y aterrada, desde que perdió la conciencia había acabado en un lugar oscuro, no paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció en medio de un laboratorio y en el centro había una especia de cilindro con una criatura dentro, era verde y con punto negro en todo su cuerpo, le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de donde, ese ser rompió el cristal y salió al mundo.

Se quedó muda como esa criatura con su cola se alimentaba de los humano, sintió ganas de vomitar más de una vez, también cuando ataco un chico que disponía a subir una extraña máquina y subía al aparato, después de un tiempo volvió a atacar a humanos cuando apareció ese hombre verde, era uno de los participante en los juegos de Cell, mientras luchaba esa criatura atrapo al hombre verde y disponía a comérselo utilizando la cola, por suerte el hombre verde se movió y solo perdió el brazo, lo que pasaría a continuación le dejarían sin aliento.

Esa criatura era Cell, ese ser había contado quien era realmente y que pertenecía a otra línea del tiempo al utilizar la máquina de ese chico y que buscaba los androides c18 y c17 para ser perfecto, el hombre verde llamado Piccolo se arrancó el brazo y se regenero y dijo que no permitiría tal cosa, había engañado a Cell para que soltara quien era y que planes tenia, vio como volvieron luchar y como apareció Krillin y ese misterio chico que mato Cell para robar la máquina del tiempo.

Con una extraña técnica escapo Cell y empezó a devorar a los humanos, había momento que los guerreros intentaron atrapar a Cell pero consiguió esconderse y escapar. Después de un tiempo Cell encontró a los androides c18 y c17, estaba luchando contra Piccolo, parecía que el hombre verde disponía a acabar con los androides al ver que no podía encontrar a Cell.

Vio Videl que entre los androide estaba ese robot que mato Cell en los juegos de Célula, vio como esa criatura venció a Piccolo y tiro al mar, pensó la chica que había matado a ese hombre y Cell disponía a devorar a androide c17 cuando apareció ese hombre, dijo que era un robot con el nombre de C16 y lucho contra Cell, estaba claro que tenía una fuerza pareja, aunque el robot parecía tener la ventaja, cuando por un descuido Cell absorbió a c17. Videl observo como el monstruo cambio de forma y con ese aspecto venció e hirió a C16, cuando parecía que no había esperanza, Videl vio como el ex campeón Ten shi Han apareció y con una técnica sorprendente contuvo a la criatura en el suelo para que C16 y c18 escaparan de Cell, sintió la chica que ese hombre estaba utilizando todo su poder para contenerlo, cuando no pudo más Ten shi han cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero consigo su objetivo, C18 y C16 había escapado, Cell furioso intento matar a Ten shi han, para sorpresa de Videl y Cell, Goku apareció de la nada delante del hombre, agarro a Ten shi Han y desapareció de la vista, Videl miro por todos lados, lo vio al borde del mar y vio como Goku sacaba a Piccolo, el hombre verde había sobrevivido, alegrando a la chica, Cell al verlo se lanzó hacia son Goku, Videl vio como el puño de Cell estaba a un milímetro para tocar la cara de Goku, cuando desapareció dejando a Cell en shock.

Cell empezó a destruir las isla para encontrar a C18, Cuando las cosas estaba volviendo peligrosa al ver que solo quedaba dos isla aparecieron dos hombre, Videl reconoció como los otro participante que no sabía su nombre, rápidamente supo su nombre, era Vegeta y Trunks, el hombre más bajo lucho con Cell y lo derroto fácilmente, el monstruo se enfureció y dijo que le vencería si fuera perfecto, para sorpresa Vegeta le permitió completar su forma perfecta, Videl se quedó muda e intento patearlo por esa decisión pero solo traspaso dando a entender que era mera imágenes, parecía que Trunks no estaba de acuerdo e intento intervenir, por mala suerte Cell encontró a c18 que estaba con c16 y Krillin, por desgracias Cell absorbió a la mujer rubia y adquirió esa forma que todo el mundo conocía, Cell había alcanzado su forma perfecta.

Venció a Vegeta y Trunks intento acabar con Cell, pero no pudo y ese ser malvado dijo que aria un torneo de arte marciales y se fue dejando al joven aturdido.

Paso las cosas que Videl ya sabía y empezó el torneo de Cell, Videl veía como era la pelea de son Goku contra Cell, por un motivo era capaz de verlo bien y entendió porque la cámara no era capaz de grabarlo, iban muy rápido, Goku se retiró y apareció Gohan, Videl al fin podría saber que paso, vio como Cell ataco a Gohan, después de atacar se aburrió y creo a los mini Cell para ataca a los guerreros Z, podía ver como el joven Gohan estaba enojándose y vio que después de apastar la cabeza de c16, fue cuando le chico soltó su ira, la peli negra estaba muy atenta a partir de ahora vería algo que no salían en la tele, al despejar el humo apareció el joven Gohan, tenía el pelo más puntiagudo, parecía que su músculos y altura creció un poco y su miraba mostraba seriedad e ira, para sorpresa de Videl Cell agarro el cuello de Gohan y lo mato para dejarlo en el suelo, aún conservaba su estado super saiyan dos.

"dejemos de recuerdo y vamos a la acción" dijo Cell acercándose a Videl.

La chica inmediatamente se dio cuenta de todo, era los recuerdos de Cell y por una razón ese monstruo estaba delante de ella.

"¿co..Cómo?" intento Videl huir pero no conseguía apenas moverse.

"esa droga me permite entrar en tu mente y controlarte, pero por una razón extraño no puedo, por eso te matare y utilizare tu cuerpo para volver a la vida" dijo Cell tranquilamente acercándose a la chica.

"Como si te dejara" Videl se lanzó hacia su enemigo superando su miedo.

Cell sonrió tranquilamente y esquivo los ataques pensando que así sería más divertido para después mostrar la desesperación a la chica, después de varios ataque el monstruo agarro el cuello de la peli negra y lo levanto del suelo.

Videl intento soltarse pero no podía, por mucho que lo intentaba, sentía que su fuerza empezaba a desaparecer junto con su conciencia.

"go-gohan ayúdame" murmuro Videl apunto de desmayarse.

De repente Cell noto como una patada golpeaba su cara y lo mandaba a volar haciendo que soltaba a la chica.

Cell se levantó enojado y miro quien intervino y se quedó sin aliento al ver quien era.

Videl sintió que estaba siendo llevada como una princesa y abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, estaba siendo llevado por el joven Gohan en su estado súper saiyan dos.

"no permitiré que me venza como la otra vez, me da igual que esa mente se rompa, después de todo su cuerpo me pertenecerá" dijo Cell que empezó a acumular energía y haciendo una pose que confundió a la peli negra.

Vio Videl que el joven Gohan lo dejo el suelo con suavidad e imito a Cell con odio y deseo de matarlo.

"Kame kame Han" gritaron los dos guerreros al mismo tiempo cuando acumularon todo su poder.

Videl sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza con gran intensidad, sentía que cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, si lo que Cell dijo era verdad, si el joven Gohan perdía ella moriría, pero si el chico vencía ella se salvaría.

Vio como Cell empezó a tener ventaja y con eso el dolor de Videl se identificó, estaba claro que todo eso estaba pasando en su cabeza, ante ese pensamiento se le ocurrió una idea.

" _si esto es mi mente, yo tengo el control de todo, como si fuera el dios de este mundo_ " miro al joven Gohan "¡GOHAN GANA!" grito Videl con toda su fuerza y abrazo al chico sin que lo molestara.

De repente el joven Gohan grito y su Kamekamehan supero el de Cell, empezando a destruir a esa criatura.

"morir de la misma forma otra vez no, ¡soy perfecto!" dijo Cell desapareciendo por completo.

De repente el lugar se volvió luminoso y con gran césped apareció dando una imagen tranquilizadora.

Videl se sentó al suelo y miro al chico, si las palabras de Cell fuera verdad, así había vencido aunque seguro que había más cosas ante que eso pasara y con su última fuerza se levantó y abrazo al joven Gohan.

"gracias por salvarme por segunda vez" sonrió Videl y vio como el niño empezó a convertirse en partículas de luz.

Para sorpresa esas partículas volaron unos segundos para después entrar en su cuerpo y entonces Videl vio en su mente el resto del combate de Cell y Gohan.

Videl se levantó de repente, estaba en una sala blanca y tenía varias personas con batas blancas a su alrededor y miro confundida sin entender nada.

"¿está bien señorita Videl?" pregunto uno de ellos confundiendo aún más la chica.

"si, eso creo, ¿Dónde estoy?" miro a los lados intentando entenderlo pero sin éxito y sintió como uno de ellos metió un palo para que abriera la boca

"esta en el hospital para policía" hablo una que era mujer por su figura y su tono de voz.

"¿Por qué?" saco Videl el palo de su boca y miro con enojo al hombre que lo metió sin su consentimiento.

"¿recuerda el enfrentamiento de los maleantes?" Pregunto otro de los médicos que empezó a apuntar cosas en el cuaderno.

"¡ha! Exclamo Videl a recordar todo "¿Dónde está ese idiota de Neir?, voy a matarlo por drogarme" dijo la chica enojada y crujiendo los nudillos.

"parece que el paciente está libre de la influencia de Cell, tanto física como mental" ante esa palabras Videl se tensó.

"ya veo no fue un sueño" murmuro la chica, pero los médicos lo escucharon.

"¿podría explicarnos eso?" Hablo el supuesto líder del grupo médico.

Videl disponía a hablar, cuando apareció su padre y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, haciendo que Videl suspiraba, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

" _noto que me abraza, pero no me duele, aunque sé que me está abrazando con toda su fuerza_ " pensó la chica aun en shock.

"señorita Videl, podría calmarte, no puedo sacar muestra de tu brazo" dijo el médico y vio Videl que el médico no era capaz de introducir la aguja en su piel, dando cuenta que no era que había perdido sensibilidad ante el abrazo fuerte de su padre, si no que su piel había vuelto más resistente confundiéndola.

La chica intento calmarse y el medico fue capaz de sacar muestra, después de que los médicos consiguieran sacar a Míster Satán de la sala, haciendo que Videl sintiera avergonzada por su actitud y conto todo, ocultando la identidad de Gohan y de sus amigos.

"interesante, en toda mi carrera sicológica, este es mi primera caso en ese tema, pero puedo entender que no está mintiendo y consúltame si vuelve a escuchar voces u otra cosas" hablo el sicólogo feliz ante un caso único y que también que no fuera peligroso en saber que todo había pasado y que su paciente estuviera bien.

"gracias, pero no sabía que todo que tomaba la droga tendría a Cell en su cabeza" confeso Videl tumbándose en su cama.

"si, gracias a ti podemos entender mejor la actitud de los que está bajo el efecto de la droga, aunque no sea igual en tu caso porque hubo rezado y saliste vencedora" dijo el hombre apuntado algo en su libreta

"eso dice que incluso los que vencieron Saiyaman aun sigue bajo su influencia" miro la choca sorprendida

"por desgracia señorita Videl es un sí y como el tuyo fue distinta, solo afirmar nuestra hipótesis, pero ninguna pista para curarlo, porque no tenemos tecnología para entrar en la mente de los paciente" confeso el hombre algo triste.

"Lo siento" murmuro la chica tristemente.

"No digas eso señorita Videl, sin ti aun estaríamos dando vuelta sin saber que hacer" sonrió el sicólogo tranquilamente. "además tiene visita" el hombre abrió la puerta y se asomó Erasa con una sonrisa.

"¡me alegro que este bien!" se sentó la rubia en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

"dije que no sería como ellos, ¿verdad?" respondió Videl con confianza en sí misma y su amiga miro algo que estaba detrás de la pelinegra y se quedó blanca al ver lo que era.

"Videl, ¿eso que tiene es una cola?" pregunto la rubia sorprendida y señalo esa cosa peluda de color marrón.

"¿he?" miro Videl detrás suya y vio la cola de donde salía _"¿Quién me metió eso allí?"_ se sonrojo Videl pensando que era otra cosa y cuando toco de donde salía la cola se dio cuando que no era eso "¿he?" volvió a mirar confundida.

"Videl no sabía que era esa clase de persona" se sonrojo Erasa y vio cómo su amiga aún estaba sorprendida "¿Videl?" preguntó la rubia ahora confundida.

"Erasa, siento la cola, es real y no un juguete adulto" se vio como Videl empezó a sudar al darse cuenta que era real la cola.

"¿de verdad?" Erasa agarro la cola y vio que era verdad, noto que su amiga gimió de dolor y la parte superior de su cuerpo callo hacia adelante y vio la unión de la cola y el cuerpo de Videl, dando entender que no era falsa y que era doloroso agarrarlo "lo siento" soltó rápidamente la chica la cola.

"¿Por qué tengo una cola?, ¿porque duele si alguien lo tira?" preguntó Videl a recuperarse del tirón que dio su amiga.

"no sé, nunca vi alguien con cola" miro confundida la rubia sin saber que estaba pasando.

"Es ver-" se quedó callara Videl en recordar algo "Erasa, ¿tiene mi carpeta de mi investigación de los juegos de Cell?" pregunto la pelinegra seriamente.

"Si, ¿para que lo quieres?" pregunto la rubia que se levantó y trajo la carpeta cuando lo encontró.

"porque si no me equivoco" empezó a mirar dentro de la carpeta "son Goku también tenía una cola" señalo Videl una foto en que Goku tenía dicha cola.

"¿puede que son Goku tenga la respuesta lo que está pasando?" pregunto Erasa y vio que su amiga miro al suelo tristemente y recordó que estaba muerto "es verdad, los juegos de Cell" murmuro la chica abatida.

De repente la puerta se rompió y apareció míster Satán inconsciente siendo llevado por un hombre con cara enojada.

"¡Vegeta!" salto Videl tensa al reconocerlo por la memoria de Cell y su amiga miro confundida al saber el nombre de dicho hombre y vio como lanzo a Satán contra la pared dejándolo tirado

"no recuerdo que le diera mi nombre a unos debilu…" se paró y miro a Videl.

Vegeta se acercó a la pelinegra ignorando a la rubia, por una cosa esa chica pelinegra le resultaba familiar, sabía que era hija de ese patán de Satán, pero su sentido le decía que lo conocía de otra forma, no sentía eso desde que el planeta Vegeta desapareció y quedo solo dejando a Kakaroto y a él como únicos superviviente saiyan, ante ese pensamiento Vegeta parpadeo tres veces y decidió olfatearlo, no tenía duda ahora cuando lo olio, tenía un olor parecido a un saiyan hembra y se percató que su ki era parecido también a un saiyan.

"dime chica, ¿Por qué hueles a un saiyan?" pregunto Vegeta seriamente.

"¿saiyan?" pregunto Erasa y Videl confundida.

"me refiero de porque huele casi igual a mi raza, humana" ante eso Videl y Erasa se tensaron, esa persona estaba diciendo que no era de este planeta.

"¿un saiyan es…" intento preguntar Erasa pero Vegeta no lo dejo.

"si un saiyan es una raza guerrera del planeta Vegeta, pero eso no es importante, quiero saber porque huele casi a uno, también su ki se parece a mi raza" miro Vegeta levemente enojada.

"¿Cómo quiere que sepa?" salto Videl enojada y sintió Vegeta que el Ki de la chica subía, como pasaba cierto chico semi saiyan "me acabo de levantar y descubro que tengo una maldita cola" enseño Videl la cola al saiyan, sorprendiendo a Vegeta.

"una cualidad que solo los saiyan tiene" murmuro Vegeta, dejando a Erasa y Videl sin aliento "tengo que hacer una maldita llamada, ni se te ocurra moverte, ya ten tengo fichado tu ki" hablo Vegeta de mal humor y salió de la sala.

"¿soy un saiyan?, ¿soy extraterrestre?" Miro Videl a su amiga asustada.

"tranquila Videl, ese hombre o lo que sea seguro que fue para saber que está pasando" intento Erasa animar a su amiga.

En menos de diez minuto apareció Bulma sin aliento y detrás Vegeta que estaba tranquilo pero con cada de poco amigo.

Videl vio como la mujer miraba su cola, le hacía algunas preguntas cuando hacían algunas cosas, se sorprendió cuando agarro su cola sin aviso y callo a la cama sin fuerza.

"completamente como un saiyan, tiene razón Vegeta tiene cualidades de un saiyan" dijo Bulma aun sorprendida.

"sabe por qué mujer" miro Vegeta seriamente, Erasa no le gusto que hablara así a su ídolo pero la mujer dijo que le daba igual.

"bueno pedí los resultado de la sangre que sacaron hoy y santo dios..." Miro sorprendida Bulma a ver ciertas cosas "esa clase de resultado solo lo tiene Gohan, Trunks y Goten" miro la mujer pelo azul a Videl "no estoy seguro ya que el análisis fue superficial, pero…" todos miraron con temor de la palabra de la mujer "eres medio saiyan" todos quedaron sorprendido.

"¿soy un mestizo?" parpadeo Videl sin creérselo, cuando se percató de algo "¿Qué tiene que ver con Gohan?" pregunto cuando recordó que su padre tenía cola "¿él es un mestizo?" pregunto Videl y vio como Bulma afirmaba, no servía nada ocultarlo y menos si ella era también un saiyan, aunque no sea pura.

"eso explica porque su ki y su olor se parece a un saiyan, pero cuando estuve el otro día no olía a saiyan ni su ki, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Vegeta con interés pero lo ocultaba.

"hay algo que no me dijeras" pregunto Bulma a Videl.

"¿Por qué no cuenta su sueño que tuviste?, tal vez de una pista" dijo Erasa animando a su amiga.

"OK, tu ganas Erasa, además quiero saber que me está pasando" confeso Videl y conto el sueño y la pelea de Cell contra el joven Gohan que tenía en su mente.

"¿puede que tu cuerpo aquerido cualidades saiyan para expulsar a Cell?" preguntó Bulma a sí misma.

"Para eso su cuerpo tiene que tener el código genético de mi raza mujer" hablo Vegeta, quería saber cómo fue, era interesante como una humana pura paso a ser una semi saiyan.

"puede que una de las herirá de Gohan sangro y se metió en el cuerpo de Videl y reacciono ante la sangre de Cell, por eso hubo rechazo, era la sangre de Gohan negando la de Cell" sonrió Bulma en darse cuenta de porque la droga no afecto a Videl.

"idiota, recuerda que dijo que era inmediato y eso no paso ante, si no después de ser inyectada" contesto Vegeta de mal humor.

"¿quiere decir que Videl ya tenía sangre de Gohan circulando por su venas ante de enfrentarse con Neir?" pregunto Bulma confundida.

De repente Erasa recordó un detalle y miro a Videl con una sonrisa malévola, la peli negra no entendía porque sonreía su amiga así, cuando recordó donde vio a su amiga sonreír de esa forma la última vez y se sonrojo completamente.

Bulma y Vegeta miraron a la chicas confundidos y Bulma recordó que un día Gohan le dijo que después de acabar la clase que su labio volvió a sangrar de forma rara sin saber el motivo y viendo la reacción de Videl ya sabía la respuesta de ese fenómeno.

"tú fuiste el que mordió el labio a Gohan en ese día" dijo Bulma ante de caer de la risa juntándose con Erasa que tampoco pudo aguantar la risa, provocando que Videl se volviera más roja de lo que estaba, la peli azul había dado cuenta de porque tenía sangre de Gohan en su cuerpo.

Vegeta parpadeo tres veces e intento no caer de la risa, el semi saiyan no había dado cuenta que una terrícola le había besado y seguro que la mujer al sentir que no se dio cuenta le mordió el labio para que se diera cuenta de que fue besado por ella, pero por desgracia del chico no se enteró.

"tengo ganas de encontrar al mocoso de Kakaroto" murmuro intentando ocultar su risa pero era casi imposible.

"¡ya basta!" grito Videl y libero ki inconscientemente, sorprendiendo a todos, incluida a Videl, menos a Vegeta que conocía esa cualidad al verlo visto varias veces en Gohan.

"Bulma aunque tengamos la hipótesis tiene que confirmarlo, además hay que entrenarla si no sabe controlar su ki, matara sin querer a esos debiluchos" dijo Vegeta preocupado pero lo oculto, porque no quería demostrar que tenía simpatía al saber que podría renacer su raza con esta chica si se juntaba con Gohan.

"sé lo que piensa príncipe" se ve como Vegeta miraba a un lado al ser pillado y gruño "pero es verdad lo que dijiste, tiene que venir con nosotros si quiere saber lo que te pasa, pero no te obligare" se levantó y se puse en la entrada.

"Yo…" miro Videl confundida.

Continuara…


End file.
